Adventures of a LA Baker
by ladylokitk9
Summary: E is a talented baker and chef who's best friend, Scarlett Johansson, convinces her to move to LA from New York to open a new branch of her Catering company. Scarlett introduces her to all of her friends. Including Tom Hiddleston. These are her adventures. (First fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

(Hi guys. This is the first part of the first fanfic I have ever written. Please be gentle and any advice is more than welcomed! Hope you enjoy =])

Chapter 1

Today is an exciting day for me. I was finding it hard to focus on the large order of pastries I was preparing for a on set breakfast in just a few hours. You may ask, why am I so excited. Today is the day I get to see my best friend. We haven't been able to see each other in over a month. I just recently moved to LA to open a 2nd location of my catering company, and she has been on the set of the Avengers.

Okay, by now I'm sure you may have guessed who my best friend is. Not a lot of people believe me when I tell them that I'm best friends with Scarlett Johansson. Honestly, I can't blame them. She's a famous movie star, and I'm just a chef. To be fair to myself, I am becoming a very in demand caterer. My branch in New York took off years ago, so Scarlett told me I should try it out in LA. At first I was really hesitant. I mean, she would be the only person I knew, and it was an expensive city. But Scarlett also pointed out that if I could afford New York, I could afford LA. So I did it. I decided to sublet my apartment, leave my 2nd in command in charge, and take the chance. And so far, so good.

But back to the question at hand. How the hell did I become friends with Scarlett? It's quite a simple story. My mom and I moved to New York when I was a kid, and Scarlett happened to live next door. We were about the same age (she has 2-3 years on me) we shared the same interests, and that was it. Sandbox love never dies. We have been through so much together and have supported each other no matter what. I would go to her plays, she would allow me to test my recipes out on her, and even when we were apart for long periods of time we would always pick up where we left off.

I had just finished taking the last of the 5 dozen muffins out of the oven when I heard the tinkling of the bell on the door. I looked up to see Melissa, one of the runners from the set I was catering for.

"Hey E, You got that order ready for me?" She asked

"Yeah, let me pack this last batch up for you..." I replied whilst quickly placing the muffins into a large box. "...I gave you an extra dozen that I had on hand."

"Oh my god, you're the man! Hopefully this will put the director in a better mood. He's been really pissy lately." she said with a pained look

"Well diva's are known for their dramatics. I'm surprised you don't know this."

We both chuckled

"Well thanks again E, you're a life saver." she grabbed the pile of boxes and with me guiding her to the door took off.

All there was left for me to do is to make the daily special and wait for Scarlett to get here. I kept glancing at the clock, and with my never ending amount of clumsiness, dropped a container of flour on myself. I quickly checked my v-neck gray shirt to see if there was anything on it, lucky for me it got mostly on my jeans and my red converse. Just when I finished cleaning up, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Please tell me that's not in the daily special."

I shot up to my feet and smiled to see Scarlett "No, the daily special is actually last years special." I said with a smirk

"Gotta love it when your cupcakes are aged to perfection."

We laughed ran up to each other and gave each other a great big hug.

"Ahhh, I've missed you!" I said not letting go of her.

"I've missed you too! I'm so glad you're finally here!" she said while we finally let go of each other

"Okay, I know we were supposed to go to lunch and then go shopping, but something came up and I need to do a pick up for Avengers."

She could see the slight disappointed in my face as I replied "That's okay, I understand. It sucks we have to wait a few more days to catch up, but it's cool."

"Who says have to wait a few more days?" She said with a sly grin

A inquisitive look splashed across my face. Was this going where I thought this was going?

"I'm bringing you with me to set!" She squealed with a little excited hop

"Oh my...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She knew that I was a huge fan of everyone on that set. I viewed Joss Whedon as god, and all the actors that were involved I was just bonkers for. And to top it all off, I was a HUGE Marvel nerd.

Next thing I know I was in the passenger seat of Scarlett's car on our way to set.

"I'm so psyched right now..." she was just radiating excitement "...I've been telling everyone about you for weeks. They are really looking forward to meeting you."

"Wait what? You told them about me?" my excitement quickly turned into extreme nervousness

"Of course I did. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I rave about you?"

"But why would they be excited about meeting me? I'm nobody."

"Well, to be honest, I think it was you're famous pumpkin pie cupcakes." she joked

"Well that explains it." I laughed

When we got to set I forgot about my anxiety temporally. I was a kid in a candy store. The set was amazing. It had a great energy, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I really lost it when I saw Captain America's shield next to Thor's hammer. It took everything in me not to grab them and start running around attacking people. Scarlett could see the temptation in my eye, and decided to drag me to her trailer.

We talked and laughed as she was getting ready. I tried on one of her extra Black Widow costumes and it fit me pretty well. I was always thankful that we were basically the same height and body type. That means I could always borrow her clothes.

"Wow..." she said looking me up and down "...maybe they should've casted you as Black Widow."

We both laughed

"Yeah, maybe they should have, I have the hair for it." I replied while holding up a long lock of my deep red hair.

"Well I have to go to the make-up trailer now." She said heading out the door.

"Okay..." I said "...I'll change out of this real quick and join you."

She gave me directions and went on her way. I quickly, but very carefully took off the costume and changed back into my clothes. I took a moment to check myself in the mirror. I started to feel very self conscious. My jeans still had flour on them despite me wiping them off multiple times. My clothes were worn. I hadn't gotten a haircut in a while, so my hair was a little ragged looking. And my nail beds were stained with food coloring. But I realized that the majority of the crew would be much more dirty than I was. This made me feel a little better.

I hurried over to the make-up trailer to join Scarlett. I'm surprised I didn't get lost. The set was gigantic. I followed her around for the rest of the day and met a lot of cool people. I didn't get to meet all of the actors like I initially thought I would. But I did meet Joss Whedon and Stellan Skargard. They were simply wonderful. I was nervous when I saw them, but once Scarlett introduced us and we started talking I felt very relaxed around them. Joss and I just geeked over our favorite comics for at least 45 minutes. By the end of the day, I felt like I've known them forever. We were all joking around between takes and teasing each other.

When it came time for Scarlett and I to leave we started skipping and singing Bob Dylan songs whilst heading towards her car. All of the sudden another voice started singing with us. I looked over and I could not believe my eyes. Tom Hiddleston was skipping up to us and before I could properly process what was happening, he linked arms with Scarlett and I and stayed with us until the song was done and we came to a full stop.

"Hello Tom." Scarlett greeted him while giving him a quick hug

"Hello Dear." Tom said hugging her back "Who's your friend?" he said smiling warmly at me

I had to consciously wipe the flabbergasted look off my face. I felt myself blush.

"Hi there. I'm E." I said stretching out my hand to shake his trying my upmost to be cool and smooth. Knowing myself, that wouldn't last long.

"Oh! You're Scarlett's chef friend. I've heard all about you! It's marvelous to finally meet you dear." he said with a sweet smile while taking my hand.

Tom was shaking my hand. I had to keep reminding myself that this isn't one of my little day dreams, this is completely real.

"It's wonderful to meet you too dollface!" I replied. Then I realized that I called him "dollface" and turned almost as red as my hair. I quickly jerked my hand away and pretended I had to move my hair in attempt to hide my face. I knew that whole being cool thing wouldn't last.

He just laughed lightly "Are you guys leaving already?" he asked

"Yeah, I just finished up..." answered Scarlett "...but I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, sounds good." he said clasping his hands together excitedly.

Oh man those hands. They were even more beautiful in person. I then reminded myself to stop staring at him. I didn't want to freak him out.

"Maybe we can go to dinner afterwards." Scarlett suggested

"That sounds like an absolutely wonderful plan." he said then looked at me "Will you be joining us dear?"

Holy crap he called me "dear" I tried not to go weak in the knees when replying "I would love to, if you guys would like me to join."

Scarlett, being the sweet person that she is, said "Of course! You're my best friend, you're always invited. You're part of the gang now."

We all laughed

"Well in that case, yes. I would love to come to dinner with you guys." I was starting to become more comfortable.

"Fabulous! Well I have to get going." Tom said whilst backing up "I can't wait to get to know you dear." He turned and ran off to his trailer.

Scarlett linked her arm with mine. She started to laugh to herself.

"What?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You are so awkward around guys."

"Can you blame me? Have you seen him? He's a god!" I whispered to her

She laughed some more and quickened our pace. "Come on, let's go grab dinner."

I had a great feeling about this whole moving to LA thing now. I had made some great connections. Joss even had decided to hire me to cater his next movie and shows. I now get to spend time with my best friend on a regular basis. And to top it all off, I just met Tom Hiddleston. I have had such a hardcore crush on him for the longest time, and now I have not only met him, but will be having dinner with him. I couldn't be happier and I couldn't wait to see what was in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One morning I was laying on my air mattress, looking around and getting annoyed on how empty my house was. It was getting depressing. I have been living here 2 out of the 5 months that I have been in LA, and the only room that was 'finished' was the kitchen. The first 3 months I was living in a motel while waiting for this place to open up. The motel was awful, but this place was worth it. It was a 1 bedroom, 1 bath, with a great kitchen and living room. There was a bonus room the previous owners had added, and I couldn't wait for it to house my myriad of books.

It was nothing huge, but it was perfect for me. I couldn't believe what a great deal I got on it. It was in a great area just outside the city and it had a decent yard that made me want a dog. I always wanted one, but I could never really justify having one in New York. I was becoming more and more excited about my new life out here in LA.

It had been a few days since I visited the Avengers set with Scarlett, but it was not hard for me to keep myself busy. I was working my ass off at my shop in order to procure a steady stream a clients. Luckily all my hard work was paying off and I had 5 big Hollywood parties within the next 2 weeks, and they were all paying top dollar.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone to text Scarlett.

"_Hey chcia! My place is bare and bumming me out. Tell me where to go so I can fix this! -E"_

I laid there watching my ceiling fan spin round and round. Moments later my phone went off. It was Tom Hiddleston going "LOKI'D!" I need to remember to change that before I saw him again. That would be a little embarrassing.

Scarlett had sent me a whole list of places where I could find the type of stuff I wanted and needed. I had a quirky sense of taste, but she got me.

I spent the rest of the day going into store after store picking out stuff that would finally fill up my place. Scarlett suggested some totally great places. The best thing about them was that they all had free delivery. By the end of the day my car was packed with frames, artwork, rugs, mirrors, nerdy book ends, and a bunch of great vintage lamps. I shamelessly got a tacky pink flamingo to put in my back yard. They were always a guilty pleasure for me.

The next day all my furniture got to my place. I looked around at the horrid mess of boxes and forgot that I would have to put all this crap together. I decided to be a smartass and texted Scarlett

"_Hey, I have a bunch of furniture that needs assembling. I need to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."_

She replied "_You're adorable. I'm on my way. Bringing a friend. Put on some pants."_

I laughed at that. While I waited on her to get there I was able to put up some floating shelves on my wall and hook up my sound system. It was a nice day so I opened all the windows and left my front door open because it was unlikely I would hear anyone knock due to the volume of my music.

I turned on The Wombats and started sock skating around the house. I would be lying if I said that this place having smooth wood floors wasn't a reason I got it. I was dressed in a very tacky fashion (thigh high tube socks, daisy duke shorts and a star wars t-shirt) It was comfortable so I didn't care. I was about to.

I heard car door slam outside in between songs. Actually, I heard a few car doors slam. It then hit me what he text said. Well it was too late to change, so I just hoped that whoever it was would like my tacky socks. They did have stormtrooper helmets around the top. I decided to be cool and do a run and slide into my living room to greet Scarlett and my mystery guest. Well, turns out it was guests.

I made that discovery in mid slide and it took some mad skills and a gift of god for me to not fall on my ass when I saw who just stepped into my house. Scarlett was helping herself to some cookies I had made earlier in the kitchen, and in my living room was Jeremy Renner and Tom Hiddleston.

They were in my living room dancing to my music. Oh god they were adorable. And _really _getting into it. Scarlett came in and handed me a cookie. We exchanged a look, then joined Tom and Jeremy. We were all trying to do the worst dancing possible. Well, at least I assumed that to make myself feel better, I was actually trying, but I was still awful. During the next few songs Tom managed to dance closer and closer to me until we were actually dancing with other. He took me in his arms and spun me around a few times. That sent my heart a twitter. I turned and saw Scarlett and Jeremy dancing together. They were so cute. Scarlett told me how she had a thing for him, seeing them together made it really sink in.

The album came to an end and our out-of-breath laughter filled the room. I then felt a sensation on my back. Starting from in between my shoulder blades down to the small of back. I turned and saw it was Tom mindlessly running his hand down my back while we all looked back and forth at each other still laughing. Once he reached the small of my back he seemed to realize what he was doing and jerked his hand away and place it on his hip.

"Oh, sorry..." He said quietly so only I could really hear him "...I don't ever really do that."

I could tell he was a little embarrassed, so I laughed it off "It's not a problem dollface." Ugh I needed to stop calling him that. Although he was a total doll and his face is gorgeous, I didn't want him to think I was weird. He just smiled at me and chuckled. I couldn't help but to gaze into his intensely beautiful eyes as he smile warmly at me. I was snapped out of the hypnosis by Jeremy.

"So you must be E. Great to finally meet you!" he said as he shook my hand

"Oh the pleasure is all mine!" all thoughts of trying not to appear excited were no longer. "I had no idea you guys were coming over to see my..."I looked around at the mess "...disaster of a house."

Tom placed his hand on my back again and in a reassuring tone said, "Now, you just moved in, it's perfectly understandable darling."

I smiled at him. It was such a nice person. As we all started to pick a piece of furniture, and got to work.

"Well thank you guys so much for coming and helping me. This place has been barren for months. It'll be great to make this place my own instead of feeling like a squatter." I said, so thankful for the help.

After about 2 hours of work, everything was put together. All I really had left to do is organize everything and I certainly didn't need help with that.

"Jeez, this are a lot of bookshelves." Jeremy said helping me move them into their proper room. We placed them against the wall and head back to join Scarlett and Tom in the living room. They were deep in conversation.

"Oh yeah, believe it or not I actually need them." I replied walking next to him down my hallway "My mom is sending me my books from New York. There were too many to take on my own."

Jeremy laughed "Well damn, that's a lot of books."

I laughed "Yeah, I was one of the few kids who willingly joined the book club." We went into the kitchen, we both needed another beer.

"So what kind of books do you like?" Jeremy asked. I couldn't tell if her was actually interested or just being nice.

"Well a little bit of everything. My favorites are science fiction and monster novels. War of Worlds, Frankenstein, books like that."

Jeremy nodded taking a drink of his beer "Do you read comics at all?"

"Oh-ho, yes I do." I was holding back a little. I didn't want to geek out too much. "Mostly Marvel comics, but I do adore DC's Batman, Justice League, The Flash, and Wonder Woman."

"No Superman?" teased Jeremy

I laughed "Nope, no Superman. I could never get into him. I guess I could never really connect with him."

Jeremy nodded "Well I get that. That's why I prefer Marvel. There are more characters that you can really really connect with."

"Yeah, exactly!" I replied with excitement and passion "They all had different personal problems. And X-Men I think everyone can connect with. Everyone knows what it's like to feel like an outcast or misunderstood. Despite their abilities that make them so amazing and special, they're still so human."

I heard Tom's voice behind me "Beautifully said."

"Mmmhmm." Scarlett and Jeremy grunted through a drink and a nod

"Thanks..." I said "...I know it's silly sometimes, but I get really into the things I read."

"Well why shouldn't you? Yes reading is a form of entertainment, but it is also for expanding your knowledge and wisdom." Tom opened his mouth to say more, but I jumped in.

"Even if they are fiction, they are still based in the same truths of our world. And if we're not learning from them, and bettering ourselves through them, why read at all?"

"Exactly!" Tom said with a smile that stretched across his face.

Jeremy started clapping jokingly "Damn guys! I am so motivated right now. I'm serious, I'm pumped. Let's go doing something." He started hopping up and down. We all laughed at him

"Easy there tiger..." Scarlett said to him, placing a her hand on his shoulder "...maybe we can go grab a bite?"

"That would be wonderful. I am starving." Tom said

"I'm game." I added

"Come on then. We'll take my car." Scarlett said grabbing her bag and her keys. Tom and Jeremy put on their jackets, I grabbed my purse and we left.

We went to a amazing sushi bar and spent the entire time laughing and having lighthearted conversations about our interests and views. It was amazing how all four of us got along so well and how much we all had in common.

Halfway through the night Scarlett and Jeremy had to use the bathroom, leaving Tom and I alone with our sushi and green tea.

Tom didn't seem to skip a beat "So earlier you were speaking to Jeremy about what books you like." I had a feeling what he would ask next "...have you ever read any Shakespeare?"

I was afraid he wouldn't like my answer "Well to be honest, no. But it isn't from a lack of trying."

"Oh really?" He laughed and leaned in to hear me better in the crowded restaurant.

"Well I have many of his works, but I find them hard to get through. I've been trying since I was very young, but I always seem to hit a wall." Tom continued to listen with a gentle look in his eye "I so desperately want to finish them, and have a deeper understanding for the meanings. The language is so incredibly lovely, but I often feel that it's too smart for me."

"Oh no, no, no darling!" Tom said placing his hand on my arm "Shakespeare is meant for all. And it's not about how much intellect a person possesses. It's about being open to accept the intense feelings and emotions his stories convey in such eloquent words."

He was so passionate about the subject, I couldn't helped feel lightheaded, hypnotized by his words.

I smiled at him "Well Tom, you have convinced me to give him another try. Any suggestions on what I should start with?"

"Hmm..." he rubbed his chin as he ran through the possibilities "Perhaps A Mi_dsummer Nights Dream_?"

"Alright, sounds good. I'll start it after my next book."

"Oh no, that's far too long away. You must start it tomorrow!" He said

I giggled and asked "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well I would love to see how you like it next time I see you." He smiled warmly at me

I felt myself blush, I smiled and looked down at my plate attempting to hide my face. I didn't know if he was flirting with me, or if I was just reading the situation wrong.

He started to say something else, but then Scarlett and Jeremy got back at the table. Tom and I just smiled at each other for a moment before going back to the conversation the four of us were having before they left.

At the end of the night Scarlett drove us all back to my place where we all hung out for a few more hours talking over a few beers. Next thing we knew it was almost midnight.

"Okay guys, no more than 20 more minutes, then we have to go."

Jeremy, Tom, and I groaned like children

Scarlett cut us off saying "Ah-ah-ah! We have filming tomorrow and we need our rest."

Jeremy leaned over towards me and asked "Has she always been like this?"

Scarlett pretended to be offended and pout

"As long as I can remember." I replied

After that Tom and Jeremy questioned Scarlett and I about growing up together. Scarlett and I were laughing until our sides hurt reliving precious memories of childhood. I was so happy that we were together again. New York wasn't the same after she left. It sounds like I don't have any friends in the world besides her, just none who I was this close to. I looked at the clock and it was 1:15am.

Scarlett gave us a motherly stern look "Okay guys, it's past the deadline."

Tom looked at me and gave me the most adorable sad face I'd ever seen. Jeremy looked at Scarlett like he was going to kill her, jokingly of course.

"What about me?" I asked "I don't have filming tomorrow."

"What about that party you have to cater?" Scarlett shot back

I was having such a great time I had completely forgotten about it. "Oh fuck..." I said. We all chuckled at my explicit language

We all stood up, they got their things together, all gave me a hug and a goodbye.

I started gathering up the empty beer bottles as I listened to the car doors shut. I brought them into the kitchen to throw into the recycling bin. I thought I heard a car door shut again, but I dismissed it. It was probably the bottles. As I walked back into the living room I heard a knock on my door. I quickly rushed to open it. It was Tom.

"Hey, did you forget something?" I asked secretly glad he came back so I could get a better look at him before he left again.

"I did actually." he said rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling around. He seemed nervous about something. "I was wondering if I- if it's not too presumptuous- if I could possibly have your phone number. You know, to-um-phone you."

His awkwardness was unexpected but too cute for words. I thought I was crazy for a second, but I shook myself out of it.

"Of course you can!" I smiled at him

A look of relieved happiness came over him as he exhaled and struggled to get his phone out of his pants pocket. I caught myself looking down at his legs and his crotch, but looked away quickly in order not to get caught. After giving him my number he said he would text me so I would have his. My phone was over on my coffee table.

"There we go, aaaaand sent." he said with a push of a button

_**LOKI'D!**_

Oh my god, I had forgot to change my ringtone. I turned as red as can be and opened my mouth to something, anything to take his mind off of what just happened. But there were no words.

He just laughed to himself.

"What? Can you blame me? That skit was funny as hell." I said nervously

"Well then, I'm glad you enjoyed it." he smiled at me "Well I better go, or Scarlett will be giving me that disappointed mom look for the rest of the week."

"Ha, yeah she already is." I said pointing to her in the car.

"Oh shit..." he said "...well darling, until next time." He then reached for my hand, lifted it to his mouth and planted a soft gentle kiss on the top of my hand. His warm breath and velvet lips sent a chill through my body. He then turned and left looking back for a moment to smile at me. I returned with a shy grin and slowly closed my door. I couldn't stop smiling. I went over to check my phone to see what he had written me.

_**Coffee on Sunday morning? 9am?**_

_**xo-Tom**_

My face hurt I was smiling so big. I leaned back in my chair and felt my arm. I had goosebumps.

_**Tom, it would be my pleasure.**_

_**xo-E**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I could hardly sleep that night, I was just so pleasantly overwhelmed. Around 7am I finally gave up on sleeping. I went to my computer to map out a running trail. I used to run in New York everyday, but with everything that's been going on the past few months I haven't been able to work out besides some situps now and then. I got my running clothes on, grabbed my ipod and headed out. The sun had only been up a short while, as it got brighter, the day became more beautiful. The neighborhood I had moved to was large and near a park that had a myriad of running trails. I had been so busy, I hadn't had a chance to explore. I ran about half a mile before reaching the park. I chose a moderately hard running trail since I was just getting back into shape.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The trail took me by a lake and past a gorgeous community garden. I was starting to get tired, so I decided to start to circle back. By the time I got home my legs were achey and I was covered in sweat. Even though I would be regretting my decision to run later today, at this time I'm glad I did. I went to my kitchen and gulped down 2 bottles of water. It was 7:45, plenty of time for me to get ready. I turned on my shower and hopped in. The hot water was soothing to my already sore muscles. I was going to have to wear comfortable shoes today. I had a large order to fill for a dinner party this evening, and I could tell my legs would be killing me by the time I got home. As I was drying off I heard my phone go off. I wrapped my towel around me and checked my phone. It was a text from Tom.

_**Good Morning E. Hopefully I haven't woken you.**_

_**-T**_

I smiled and replied:

_**Good Morning Tom. Not to worry, I've actually been up for quite some time.**_

_**-E**_

I put my phone down and continued to get ready. I threw on some jeans and my favorite Journey t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to start drying my hair. My hair was long, thick and wavy, so it always took a while. I checked my phone again when I was done.

_**Oh really? Early riser are you?**_

_**-T**_

_**Ha, I try my hardest to be. What about you?**_

_**-E**_

_**I'm about to get into costume for shooting today.**_

_**-T**_

_**Ooooh, sounds exciting. Get to kick some ass and take some names?**_

_**-E**_

_**Ehehe, and cause some mayhem. I am the god of mischief after all.**_

_**-T**_

_**That you are Loki Odinson. What mischief are you causing today?**_

_**-E**_

_**Now, now, I can't tell you that. It would spoil the surprise ;)**_

_**-T**_

_**Haha, alright fair enough. I guess I'll see it when the movie comes out. I can't wait.**_

_**-E**_

I looked at the clock. It was 8:30, I needed to get going. I twisted my hair up into a messy bun, tied a red bandana around my head in a retro fashion. I got into my car and headed to my shop. One of my staff was waiting on me to open the doors when I pulled up. We went in and I went to the back to put up my stuff. I felt my phone go off again in my pocket. I don't usually keep my phone on me while I work, but I think I was going to make an exception today.

_**You will know soon enough. We're almost done shooting. But here's a sneak peak for you.**_

_**-T**_

He had sent me a photo of him in his Loki Costume with a golden staff lifted above his head pretending to hit Jeremy with it. Jeremy looked whacked out of his mind.

_**Oh no! What are you doing to poor Hawkeye?**_

_**-E**_

_**Making him my bitch. LOKI'D!**_

_**-T**_

_**Haha, keeping your pimp hand strong I see.**_

_**-E**_

_**LOL, Yes I am. So what are you up to today my dear?**_

_**-T**_

I took a picture of myself smiling and giving a thumbs up while holding a dinner party dish list next to a bunch of ingredients and cookware and sent it to him.

_**Cooking for a dinner party of 200 people that Madonna is throwing tonight. Hopefully I'll get to see her perform.**_

_**-E**_

_**Oh wow, that sounds like a load of fun. I'm quite jealous.**_

_**-T**_

_**You should be jealous of her. I'm making my famous Key Lime Pie for one of the desserts.**_

_**-E**_

_**Oh now, don't tease me. That's just not fair.**_

_**-T**_

_**Not fair? You get to prance around as Loki all day and make everyone your bitch. Lol**_

_**-E**_

_**Yes, but I much prefer to eat amazing food with good company :)**_

_**-T**_

I felt myself blushing as I smiled from ear to ear

_**Well, my dear E, I must go for now since we are starting to shoot. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-T**_

_**Thank you my dear Tom, you too have a marvelous day.**_

_**-E**_

_**I shall.**_

_**P.S. You look radiant :)**_

_**-T**_

Needless to say that last text made my day. I worked hard and smiled big. I was in such a good mood I actually finished the food early enough to go back home and change into a nice professional outfit. My staff and I went to the party and everything was a huge success. I was in the kitchen at the event helping my staff plate some of the desserts, when one of the waiters came in.

"E! You have to come now!" she said looking like she ran all the way here from the dinning room

"What's wrong?" I asked trying not to panic

"She wants to see you! Madonna wants to see you!"

I couldn't tell if she was excited or horrified, I was so nervous I didn't think to ask. I quickly straightened up in order to look my best and made my way to her table. Carefully making my way to through the dinning room I recognized many celebrities. Justin Timberlake, Timberland, and a few of the Pussycat Dolls to name a few. They didn't notice me and I wasn't surprised. I was actually thankful. I felt so out of place. As I neared closer to her table, she looked over and saw me coming and stood up to greet me.

"Hello dear, are you Eleanor?" She asked

"Yes that's me. How is everything?" I asked trying to be cool

"Oh my god hunny everything is just fantastic. This is the best food I've tasted in a long time." she said shaking my hand

"Oh wow, thank you!" I beamed "I'm so glad you are enjoying everything."

"Enjoying is a understatement." she leaned in closer and spoke a bit softer "Do you go by Eleanor?"

"Yes, but mostly everyone calls me E." I replied

"Would you mind if I showed you off to everyone? They all have been raving about the food, I know they would love to see the one responsible."

I laughed and smiled as big as I could "Of course, I wouldn't mind at all."

She smiled at me and put one of her arms around me. "Excuse me everyone!"

The room fell silent as the guests stopped talking and the music was paused.

"You have all been telling me how much you love the food, I wanted to introduce you to the women responsible. Meet Eleanor aka E."

There was a round of applause as I waved meekly to everyone.

"I just wanted to thank you in front of everyone for providing us with such a wonderful meal tonight."

"It was my pleasure." I made sure to speak up so everyone could hear me

"Alright everybody, let's start the drinks!" She let out a whoop and held my hand and lifted it up

"Thank you so much!" I said to her still smiling uncontrollably.

"Oh no, thank you." She said giving me a hug

I returned to the kitchen after handing out at least 40-50 business cards to all the guest that asked for them. I was too happy, everything was going my way. I was waiting for the bad to to come around. After everything was over and done I returned home. I was exhausted as I trudged to my bedroom. I quickly changed into a oversized t-shirt, turned on a movie and checked my phone. I had several texts waiting.

_**Hey hunny, how was your first huge job?**_

_**-Scarlett**_

_**So you have been talking to Tom today huh?**_

_**-Scarlett**_

_**Hey, I just checked the email, we have a 2 full days of consultations scheduled on saturday and sunday. Some pretty big prospective clients. I think tonight secured our future success. Congrats boss :)**_

_**-Meredith**_

I took a deep breath then squealed as I jumped for joy around my room. And quickly texted Scarlett, my mom, and my other team in New York. They all replied that they were so happy for me. I had been smiling all day and my face was sore but I didn't care. I had one more text to view.

_**Well we're finally done with shooting. How was/is you day?**_

_**-Tom**_

_**It was busy but fantastic. Tonight secured my success here. :) How was your day?**_

_**-E**_

_**Oh really? That's wonderful! Congratulations! My day was great as well. I got to spend the day with Jeremy and mr. Samuel L. Jackson**_

_**-T**_

_**Now that's the coolest thing I've ever heard**_

_**-E**_

_**Isn't it? He's such a nice guy. So I was thinking on Sunday after coffee we could go to this little bookstore I found. It has some wonderful hard to find titles.**_

_**-T**_

Oh crap. There was the downside to all this business. I didn't want to cancel, but I really had no choice.

_**Oh, about that, I'm so so sorry, but I'm afraid I have to cancel. I had a bunch of last minute bookings for consultations all day saturday and sunday. :(**_

_**-E**_

_**Oh, I see. Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't very disappointed, but I completely understand. Maybe we can do it some other time. What's your schedule like for the next 2 weeks?**_

_**-T**_

_**It's pretty booked during the mornings and days. But my nights are usually free.**_

_**-E**_

_**Well, if you can, how about to come to the Avengers wrap party? It's the 17**__**th**__**, the end of next week.**_

_**-T**_

_**Oh wow, I would love to! Are you sure it's alright for me to come? I thought those types of things were only for cast and crew.**_

_**-E**_

_**Well it is for the cast and crew, but we're allowed a plus one. And since you are Scarlett's best friend and you now know Joss, Jeremy and I, I think you would be most welcome :)**_

_**-T**_

_**Well then, I would love to come. I'll keep it clear so it will be for sure I can come. Where is it going to be?**_

_**-E**_

_**It's at a big club or something of that sort. The studio reserved the whole place for us so it should be a fun time.**_

_**-T**_

_**Oh cool. That sounds very exciting.**_

_**-E**_

_**And there's an open bar, so it will be very entertaining haha**_

_**-T**_

_**Oh now I have to come haha**_

_**-E**_

_**Oh really? Hopefully you're not a lightweight ;)**_

_**-T**_

_**HA! My mother is of German decent and my father is pure Irish. I can handle myself. :p**_

_**-E**_

_**Well well, I'll see about that.**_

_**-T**_

_**Now Tom, are you planing on getting me drunk?**_

_**-E**_

_**Of course not, but I'm not going to stop it from happening either. But to be honest E, I really just want to be able to sit down and talk to you in order to get to know you better. Drinks or no drinks.**_

_**-T**_

_**To be honest Tom, I would absolutely love that. Drinks or no drinks :)**_

_**-E**_

_**Sooooo it's a date?**_

_**-T**_

_**If you want it to be, I have no qualms about it being a date.**_

_**-E**_

_**Well then, you have made my day.**_

_**-T**_

_**My pleasure**_

_**-E**_

_**Well even though I don't want to stop talking to you, I must get to sleep. I have a lot of mischief to get up to tomorrow.**_

_**-T**_

_**And I have about 20 dozen cupcakes to bake.**_

_**-E**_

_**Oh yum, well goodnight E. Hope you have lovely dreams.**_

_**-T**_

_**Goodnight Tom, you too**_

_**-E**_

I laid there in my bed and just felt like I was in a dream. Then something came to mind. I picked up my phone to send one more text.

_**Scarlett, what the hell do you wear to a wrap party?**_

_**-E**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time the day of the party rolled around I was a nervous wreck. All I did that week was work and text Tom all day and work out and sleep a little at night. I wanted to be in the best shape I could get into before the party. I was going to meet of bunch of gorgeous Hollywood people. Luckily I was able to tone up a good bit by working my ass off, and I felt much better because of it. Scarlett was going to let me come over a little bit before the party so I could raid her closet and then ride over with her. She once again is a life saver for me. When I got over there she already had a bunch of outfits picked out for me. I walked into her room to see a bunch of cocktail dresses.

"I thought these things were supposed to be casual." I asked know I probably sounded dumb

"Usually they are, but Joss wanted to give all the none celebrities a chance to dress up. It's nice casual to dressy." she replied

Scarlett was always good at explaining things without being condescending way. I chose to try on a Tardis blue and black dress. I never felt sexier in a dress. It hugged me is all the right places and showed off my curvy hourglass figure perfectly. Scarlett looked me up and down.

"Damn girl. People are going to think that you're the famous one."

I smiled "Really? I love it. Does it really look good? I've been working out." I said trying to convince myself that it looked good

"Yeah I noticed. You look amazing." Scarlett walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black Mary Jane heels. "You'll need these."

"Oh god, heels? Dude, I'll kill myself." I said remembering all the times I have fallen to my humiliation whilst wearing heels.

"It's okay, these are nicely balanced, comfy, and only 4 inches." she said handing them to me.

I put them on and realized she was right. They felt amazing, and made my butt look awesome.

"Damn..." I said checking myself out in the mirror "...not bad for a commoner huh?"

Scarlett laughed at me handed me a little black clutch for me to put my stuff in. My hair was behaving today. I had big soft curls all the way down to the small of my back and side swept bangs. I touched up my makeup and then Scarlett and I were ready to go.

On the way there I tried my best to keep my confidence. My phone went off.

_**Hey E, I'm going to be running a few minutes late. Go ahead and find a table and I'll find you and Scarlett.**_

_**-T**_

_**Alrighty, we're almost here. See you soon!**_

_**-E**_

My stomach was now in knots.

"Who was that?" Scarlett asked as the cab pulled up to a stop light

"It was Tom. He's going to be a little late." I replied

"Good, that means you can meet a few other people before he steals you away from me." she joked

I laughed "Why would he steal me away?"

"Well he hasn't stopped talking about how funny and cute you are and asking about you." she gave me a snarky grin paired with a raised eyebrow "Besides, once you walk in with that dress, people are going to swoon."

I laughed and blushed "I guess we'll see."

"I guess we will."

The cab had arrived, we paid the man and walked inside. It was a great looking club. It had exposed brick, a bar that was around 300 feet long, high ceilings, large dance floor, and tons of tables and couches to sit at. I stayed as close as I could to Scarlett without grabbing her arm and clinging to her for dear life. Jeremy ran up to us.

"Hey guys! You're here!" he said giving both of us a quick hug "Wow, you guys look fantastic."

"Thanks." Scarlett and I said in unison

"Alright well everyone is over this way. Come on." He lead us over to one of the large tables halfway between the wall and the dance floor. There was a nice size group of people at the table, I recognized Chris Evans, and a few other faces from the set. Scarlett spent the next 10 min introducing me to everyone and starting up a conversation. I didn't have much to contribute, but I chimed in with whatever relevant information I knew from time to time. About every 2 minutes or so I found myself scanning to room for Tom. It wouldn't be hard to spot him since he would most likely be one of the tallest people there. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jeremy.

"Okay guys, I'm going to get us a round of shots. E would you like something besides that?"

"A Jack and Coke would be awesome." I replied hoping that a drink would calm my nerves. I leaned in to let Scarlett know I was going to run to the bathroom. I walked around the dance floor and got a feel for the place. By the time I made it back Jeremy was just getting back with the shots of Jameson whiskey. I stood next to Jeremy and we all toasted to the start of the night. As we slammed our empty glasses on the tables and made our faces in reaction to the strong liquor, I heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Tom running up to us. I quickly turned around to greet him

"Hey you." I said with a smile. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open as he took a step back and looked me up and down.

"Oh wow. E...just wow." He said stepping a little closer and he ran his figures through his currently black hair. He looked incredibly sexy. He has his cowboy boots on, nice pants, gray t shirt and his sexy leather jacket.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" I said not sure if I wanted to know the answer if it was bad.

"Umm..." he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "...definitely a great wow."

I smiled big and blushed

Jeremy then came up next to me "Sooo hey, E here's your drink." he said handing me my Jack and Coke.

"Thanks." I said taking a quick sip

"I'm grabbing another round, Tom you want to join us?"

"Yes definitely." he said nodding and his hands on his hips. I couldn't stop myself from looking him up and down, he just looked too good. When my eyes found their way to his face I realized he saw me check him out. I quickly took a large gulp of my drink.

"So, um, how are you?" I asked trying to brush off.

"I'm was good, but I'm absolutely wonderful now." He laughed "How are you?"

"I'm-uh-I'm great." I said "Hey look drinks!" Tom laughed at me and put his hand on my back as we took a few steps towards the table to do our shots. Jeremy had gotten two for everyone, so we had a quick competition to see who would finish first. Women against men. The women won. I was starting to feel more relaxed and comfortable around everyone. Eventually Tom and I sat down at the table right next to each other. The night went on, and 3 Jack and Cokes and 7 shots later, everyone was either drunk or tipsy. When the dance music started to play, that's when half of our table left to get out there. Tom and I had to talk directly into ear others ears in order to hear what the other was saying. I was pretty buzzed, but being Irish decent I was more than capable of handling myself. Tom leaned back into his chair, crossed his arms and smiled at me while I finished my 4 drink.

"What see something you like?" I asked playfully

He laughed "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out why a women as fun, smart, and gorgeous as you would want to spend a party talking to me."

I never felt so touched by a compliment. "Well, maybe it's because you are a smart, funny, wonderful, incredibly good looking man." I'm not usually this forward, but I had plenty of liquid courage.

Tom blushed and covered his face and giggled his trademark "Ehehehehehe" laugh. My heart melted as I smiled affectionately at him. He looked at me and we were lost in each other eyes. It was probably only a seconds in reality, but it felt much much longer. We were jerked out of trance with Scarlett coming up to us.

"Hey guys, want to dance?" she asked, her face flushed from drinking and dancing.

"Scarlett you know I can't dance. People will call and ambulance because I will look like I'm having a seizure." It seemed a little extreme, but it was close enough to the truth.

Tom laughed, leaned in to speak into my ear, and put his hand on my lower back. "Come on darling, show me your moves."

I turned to look at him, but he didn't back away from me. Our noses touched for a moment before we both pulled away, but barely. I smirked at him, and took a shot without breaking eye contact with him.

"Okay..." I took his hand and stood up "...let's go."

He gave me a mischievous grin and a raised his eyebrow as he stood up. He walked behind me so closely, his pelvis bumped against me a few times. I had to stop myself from turning around and asking him to take me. I was able to push my lust for him to the back of my mind. The club remix of _I am not a Robot _by Marina and the Diamonds was playing. I already knew Tom was a great dancer, but he seemed to take it easy and keep up with me.

"To be honest, I never dance at clubs." I said to him

"Well it sure seems like you do. Come E, let loose. Let's embarrass ourselves." he then started to dance in a very silly fashion. I couldn't help myself but to join him. For the whole song we were doing moves such as "picking up change" "playing basketball" and "the bowler" Scarlett was laughing at us, and soon we were laughing at ourselves.

The night went on and everyone started to sober up. Tom and I had sat back down to talk and to introduce me to more people. I got to meet the whole cast and a bunch of great people on the crew. We all talked and laughed. I got to hear great tales of the adventures they had on and off of set. I couldn't believe what was happening half the time. It seemed like just a wonderful intensely realistic dream. It was late, and I was getting really tired. It must've been apparent because Tom looked over at me and asked if I wanted to leave.

"I don't really want to, but I am pretty exhausted." I said resting my head on my hand

""I'm not surprised. You've been working your ass off this week haven't you?" he asked

"Ha, yeah. It's been non-stop this week. I finally have a few easy days. I'm actually able to take tomorrow off."

"Oh, well that's good. You get a chance to unwind." he said lightly running his fingertips up and down my arm. God, his hands. So strong, yet so gentle.

"How did you get here?" he asked. I didn't know exactly what his intentions were with this question.

"I drove to Scarlett's place then we took a cab from there. How about you?" I asked

"I took a cab too." he replied "So, um, do you know how you're going to get home?"

I smiled and shifted in my seat "Umm, I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Scarlett since I came with her."

Scarlett jumped up behind us "Ride back with us Tom!" she said drunkenly "We can hang out some more!"

He laughed "That sounds fun I would love to." he looked at me "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" I replied.

After a while we were back at Scarlett's place. Soon after arriving Scarlett passed out, so Tom and I decided to go to my house and hang out. Luckily I had sobered up so I was able to drive us back.

"Would like something to eat or drink?" I asked as we walked into my house.

"Just some water would be fine, thanks." Tom said while taking off his jacket and placing it over the back of my armchair. I went into the kitchen and got us both water. I went back into the living room, but Tom wasn't there. I went into my little library room and of course he was there.

"See anything you like?" I asked walking in and handing him the glass.

"Yes, several things." he glanced over the books again and pulled out Shakespeare's Sonnets, looked through it and started reading aloud in his smooth deep voice:

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date: _

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd, _

_And every fair from fair sometime declines..._"

I started blushing and giggling. He didn't even have to read from the book. We gazed into each others eyes for a while, when I decided to show off what I knew.

"_When to the sessions of sweet silent thought_

_I summon up remembrance of things past,_

_I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought, _

_And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:_

_Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow,_

_For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,_

_And weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe, _

_And moan the expense of many a vanish'd sight:_

_Then can I grieve at grievances foregone, _

_And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er_"

He smiled from ear to ear. "Impressive. I thought you didn't read Shakespeare."

"I said I hadn't read through the plays, but the Sonnets are addictive." I said sitting down on the large ottoman. Tom sat down next to me and started to reading out loud. His voice was intoxicating and soothing. I went from resting my head on his shoulder as he read, and eventually laid down on the ottoman. He laid down next to me and continued reading Sonnets to me. As I dozed all I could hear was his voice. I was just consumed by him. In my half conscious state I snuggled up to him and rested my head between his shoulder and neck. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead while gently tucking my hair behind my ear. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Do you want me to leave E?" he asked in a whisper so soft and intimate it gave me chills.

"No Tom. Please stay." I responded quietly as I slowly ran my hand over his chest in order to wrap my arm around him.

"Thank god you said that..." he pulled me closer and held me tighter "...because I don't want to leave."

We both sighed happily before falling asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke the next morning nestled in Tom's arms. I slowly looked up at him to find that he was still asleep. I was still wearing my dress from the night before, I hadn't even taken off my heels. I took my time getting up in order not to wake Tom, and took a quick shower and got dressed. I came out of my room and started to tip-toe to my kitchen when I met Tom in the hallway coming out of the 2nd bathroom.

"Hi." he rubbed his eyes and messed with his hair. I can tell her just splashed some water on his face.

"Hey you. Sorry if I woke you up." I said as we walked towards the kitchen.

He laughed "Oh it's fine. How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad considering I was sharing an ottoman the size of a coffee table with someone." I joked

I started to get out some pots and pans and place then on the stove

"What are you doing?" Tom asked

"Making some breakfast. Would you like some?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you. You cook all the time, you shouldn't have to on your day off."

His concern was endearing. "I really don't mind. There's a reason I'm a chef. I love cooking."

"Well alright if you insist on cooking for us, then I insist on helping the best I can." he took a few steps forward and stood at attention. I laughed at him.

"Okay well I'll need some eggs, ham, butter, and some fruit and veggies." I directed as I threw on my apron and grabbed spices.

"Right away sir!" He said as he saluted me. He hopped over to the fridge and stared blankly into it. "E, I have no idea where anything is." he then looked at me with a pouty month and the most adorable puppy eyes I've ever seen.

I laughed and joined him by the fridge. I started to take things out and he helped me take everything over to the counter. "I'm assuming you know how to whisk up some eggs." I said poking fun at him.

He smiled and laughed "Now THAT I know how to do."

I gave him what he needed to prepare the eggs as I chopped up some veggies. He started humming and soon singing the Bob Dylan song _She belongs to Me. _I soon joined him. I had so much fun singing and cooking with him. About half an hour and 8 songs later we were sitting down in my breakfast nook eating omelets and fruit and talking about music. He was quite flirtatious this morning. Every time we made eye contact he would smile which would make me giggle. As we came close to finishing our breakfast, there was a lull in our conversation. He started to twiddle with his napkin like he was deep in thought.

"Something the matter?" I asked hoping not to be intrusive.

"Um, not really. I'm just trying to conjure up the courage to ask you something." he said glancing up at me from the table.

"Oh really? Is it why my fridge is organized in such a odd fashion?"

He laughed "Actually I was wondering if you would like to go out with me today." His look went from lighthearted to hopeful and nervous. I could tell he was holding his breath. I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. I consciously jerked myself back into reality.

"Tom, I would absolutely love to." I tried to keep my enthusiasm under control, but my smile gave it away. Tom finally took a breath in relief and smiled.

"Wonderful." he said

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked. I felt like I was too excited, but I didn't care.

"Honestly I haven't gotten that far." We both laughed. "I know of this lovely place downtown. It's a street with a bunch of bookstores and other quirky little shops. I've been past it a dozen times and always wanted to go."

"That sounds like it would be awesome." I was growing more and more excited for the day ahead of me.

"Good. Good. Shall we?" He asked getting up from the table.

"Sure. Give me 5 minutes." I went back to my room and put on my knee high brown boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and wished I put something on that was more appealing. I was wearing jeans and a deep blue shirt. I grabbed my cropped brown jacket in effort to spruce up a bit. I didn't do wonders, but it didn't hurt either. I grabbed my bag and joined Tom in the living room where he was putting on his jacket.

"Nice boots." he said looking impressed.

"Thanks, I kinda have a weakness for them." I said grabbing my keys.

We got into my car and made our way downtown. After circling the block several times we were finally able to find a parking spot. We started to stroll down the street in no real hurry.

"So you're from New York?" he asked as we entered into a quaint little bookstore

"Well I moved there with my mom when I was around 8, but before that we lived in Atlanta."

"Georgia? Oh I see." he then slipped into a southern accent "So you're a southern belle."

I laughed "Well I can't say that the accent and the attitude doesn't come out from time to time."

"Oh now I would love to see that." Tom said perusing the selection of books before him.

"Maybe one day you'll get lucky." I said picking up a book and reading the back

He laughed. After a moment of silence he asked "So did your dad stay in Atlanta?"

I was hesitant in elaborating on this subject at first, but quickly moved past it. "I actually have never met my dad. He disappeared the moment he found out my mom was pregnant with me."

"Oh dear..." Tom became uneasy "...I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh no no, you're fine. I don't mind. If you don't want to hear about it I understand."

"No I do, I just didn't want to bring up any less than lovely memories for you." he put his hand on my shoulder, caressing it lightly. His hand was so large it covered my entire shoulder.

"I'm not too bothered by it actually. My mom was better off without him. She's one tough broad."

"So why did you two move to New York?" I could tell he was trying to lighten the subject.

"Well she was a professional dancer when she was younger, but became a choreographer when I was born. And she became very good. So good that Radio City hired her to work with the Rockettes."

"Oh now that's the coolest thing I've ever heard." Tom said looking excited like a schoolboy.

"Yeah, she is amazing." I smiled as I ran my fingertips along the spine of a book.

"Do you miss her?" he asked

"Sometimes. I talk to her practically everyday. And we Skype all the time. Even when I was in New York we didn't get to see each other much. She's working and training all the time. And I'm always working. But we're both pretty independent so it's not really hard on us."

"I can get that. I'm close with my mum, but we both gravitate towards the more free spirited end of the spectrum."

"What does your mom do?" I asked wanting to get to know him more.

"She was a stage manager for a long time. But has since then retired." he responded

"Oh wow. That's great. Is that how you got into acting?" I was becoming more fascinated.

"Definitely. I would go with her to work sometimes on the weekends, and it just always inspired me."

I could see the joy in his eyes as he told me more stories of his childhood. He told me about his first plays, about school, about growing up in Oxfardshire, and even about his parents divorce. He was so open with his life, it was so enchanting. As we walked down the street he asked me more of how I got into cooking and what my life was like in New York. And then awkwardly asked if I dated a lot while I was there. He seemed a little relieved when I answered that I only had a few serious relationships. I wasn't into dating just anyone. I was glad when he said he felt the same way about dating.

When the late morning became early evening we had gone into every single shop on the street. We both now had a new collection of books and other quirky nick knacks. We made our way back to my car and put all of bags in the trunk.

"That was a very wonderful day." I said

"Was? Who says it's over?" he said and smiled

I looked at him, grinned and crossed my arms "Well what else did you have in mind?"

"I am going to take you to dinner, that is, if you would like to." he offered up his hand.

I took his hand "Lead the way my good sir."

We both laughed as we walked to a little French Bistro with rooftop seating. It was a breathtaking view of the city. The sun was setting which enhanced it all the more. But the view wasn't what made my heart flutter, I was still focused on the fact that he had held my hand all the way here. We sat down and had a delicious meal complete with desserts and coffee. We talked and laughed the whole time. I was surprised that we didn't run out of things to talk about. The sun had set and we looked out onto a lit up LA.

"You know this is probably the most fun I've had in a long time." I confessed

"I'm glad you're having fun. Because I barely planned any of this." he said

"I find that hard to believe. Today has been perfect." I smiled and hoped I didn't sound cheesy

"Good. And I really didn't plan much, I honestly didn't even think you would agree to come out with me. You know...on a-a date." He stumbled over the last few words. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Now why on Earth did you think I wouldn't come out on a date with you? I mean look at you! You're stunning, charming, interesting, and you can actually carry on intelligent conversation." I was obviously getting more comfortable with flirting with him now that I knew for sure what today was.

He smiled and looked down at his twiddling thumbs, blushing. "Well thank you, that is a huge huge compliment. I didn't think think someone as beautiful, talented, and smart as you would take a second look at me."

For the first time that day, I was at a loss for words. I just sat the quietly for a moment with my mouth hanging open like a goon. "Wow, I mean wow. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." I reached out and placed my head on his. He gently turned his hand over and wrapped his hand around mine. We smiled at each other warmly for a moment as I realized we were starting to lean in towards each other.

"Here's your check." Our moment was ruined by the waitress. She was nice, but I couldn't help but resent her for a few minutes. Tom seemed a little annoyed too. I offered to pay my share, but he refused. Or in his words "An gentlemen always pays for his lady." After debating on what to do next we decided we would head back to my place and he would get a cab from there. Upon arriving I became very nervous. I had no idea what to expect from the rest of the night.

"You're more than welcome to hang around for a bit." I said trying to sound casual as I took off my jacket.

"I would like that, thank you." he said taking off his. His shirt road up a little and I caught a glimpse of his stomach and hips. He wandered over to my DVD collection and started looking.

"See anything you like?" I asked walking over to join him.

He pulled _Funny Face_ from the shelf "Now you may find this silly, but I simply adore this movie."

"That's one of my Audrey Hepburn favorites." I said

He held it up so only his eyes were peaking over it. "Can we?"

"I would be upset if we didn't." I popped it in and pressed play. We ended up on the couch. One of his arms behind me and sitting with his legs sprawled out like always. Being only 5'4'' he really was a giant compared to me. Throughout the movie we sang all the songs together and snuggled closer and closer until I was resting my head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me. He fit around me so perfectly. I was so comfortable and warm that I found myself snoozing towards the end of the movie. He gently took my hand and slowly started a thumb war with me. Soon I was up and awake, sitting indian style on the couch facing him. He was mirroring me. We were giggling like school children as we battled. It was a fight to the death. His long fingers and stronger hands gave him a clear advantage over me, I think the only reason I had won a few is because he let me.

"Okay last war. Winner take all." He said with a devious grin.

"Alright sonny you're on!" I said in a mock 1920's voice.

"Ready. Set. GO!" He shouted then we battled with the ferocity of the Spartans. It was a long battle and I was putting my whole body into. He was still too strong for me. I was no match. His thumb clamped down on mine and held it there for a solid 10 seconds.

"Ah ha!" He shouted in victory

"Alright, you won fair and square, I shall not protest." I smiled and found myself gazing into his eyes as he gazed into mine. I barely noticed his left hand on my knee and his right gliding up my arm. We both started to lean in closer. His hand was now gently placed on the nape of my neck, his fingers entangled in my loose curls pulling me closer to him. He was just inches away from me now. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I placed my hand his other hand and caressed it lightly. Our noses grazed each other as we closed our eyes and our lips connected. It was a deeply romantic and passionate kiss. Our lips moved in perfect sync with one another. His lips tasted so sweet and was as soft as velvet. I couldn't get enough of him. Our bodies moved closer together as we pulled each other closer. Our kisses became more passionate. It was intoxicating for both of us. It was something that I had never experienced before. Something that was so passionate, yet so pure and sweet with its intentions. Tom's cell phone started to go off. We ignored it the first time, but once it went off a second time it raised a little urgency. We broke our kiss due to laughing about it, but still remained close.

"I'm so sorry, but I may have to get that." He whispered to me

"Don't worry about it. I understand." I whispered back

He kissed the tip of my nose before leaning over to answer. "Hello? Yes Luke...I'm very well actually. How are you?...I've just been spending the day with someone...Yes everything is fine..." he looked at me and smiled "...perfect actually."

I blushed as I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah alright...In the morning? Okay... No I didn't drive here...you don't have to...alright...see you later." he hung up "Sorry about that. Luke, my publicist, was worried about me."

"Well you have been off the map with me all day." I joked

"Yes I have haven't I? Well he's going to fetch me since he's in the area. I gave him your address, is that alright?"

"Yes, it's totally fine."

"Good. Now can I kiss you again?" he asked giving me his puppy eyes

"I would be upset if you didn't." I answered honestly

"Thank god." he said then leaned in to kiss me again. After a few more minutes we heard a knock at the door.

"Damn that was fast." I said a little lightheaded and out-of-breath from our making out. The last minute was growing in intensity. I was practically on top of him.

"Yeah, it was..." Tom was also out-of-breath "...can we do this again soon?"

"Oh god yes." I smiled

There was another, more urgent knock. We both got up and fixed ourselves to look presentable. Tom put on his jacket, grabbed his things, and walked to the door. Opening the door revealed a soon to be relieved Luke, squirming and tapping his foot.

"Hi there!" he said extending his hand to me

"Hi." I shook his hand

"You must be E. Tom has told me all about you." Luke said. He was obviously feeling a little silly for getting so worried when Tom was just on a date.

"Yes that's me. Nice to meet you Luke." I said wanting to not make him feel bad for interrupting anything.

"Sorry to have to steal Tom away from you so suddenly, but I just got him a interview tomorrow morning, last minute thing."

I smiled "It's not a big deal, you gotta do watch you gotta do."

Luke looked at Tom "Shall we?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." Luke quickly made his way to the car and waited there for Tom.

"E, I'm so glad I got to spend this day with you. The only thing that isn't perfect is the fact that I'm leaving now." he took my hands in is.

"Yeah I agree with you there." I was starting to become sad.

"But just let me know you're schedule. Any free time at all, even if it's just lunch. Let me know?" His eagerness was charming.

"You betcha. Same goes for you okay?" I gripped his hands tighter

"Of course." he hunched over to kiss me. I stood on my tip toes in effort to make myself as tall as possible. He gave me one last deep kiss before leaving. I stood in my doorway and watched them pull out of my driveway and waved goodbye before going back inside. Today was the perfect day. I already missed him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been several weeks since our first kiss. We had seen each other practically everyday, we just couldn't seem to stay away from each other. Mostly it was Tom visiting me at work bringing me lunch or taking me out for a casual dinner when I got off. I had finally got a day off and I was so excited to tell him. I was busy working on my signature pumpkin pie cupcakes in the back when I heard the bell ring on the door.

"E? Darling? Are you here?" Tom called from the front of the store. The rest of my team had left for lunch so I was the only one there. I ran out to greet him.

"Hey stranger." I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear every time I saw him or heard his sweet voice. "I would hug you..." I gestured to my flour and spiced covered clothes. "..well, yeah."

He closed the gap between us, wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and kissed me. "I don't mind." I smiled and continued to kiss him, still wrapped in his arms. He was so strong, but was always so gentle with me.

"So guess what?" I said in between kisses.

"What?" he asked, not really paying attention, his focus was on our lips.

"I don't have a lot of work tonight, so I'm getting off early." I continued to kiss him in between words.

"Good, we can make a night of it." His eyes were glazed as his moved to my neck.

"And I have tomorrow off too." I was starting to get lost in his embrace.

He stopped for a moment and grinned. "That's even better." He looked at me a little differently than normal. I realized that I was still in his arms as he started walking towards the back away from the windows.

"Tom what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Getting somewhere a little more private." He said in a playful tone as he smirked. He sat me down on one of the counters so I could stay at his level, but his hands would be free. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. He gave me a mischievous smile before kissing me again. I placed one of my hands on the nape of his neck, running my fingers through his curls. He didn't have his Loki hair anymore, he was back to his dark blonde hair and scruff. I loved this look on him.

He placed one hand on my knee, but slowly made his way up to my thigh. He used his other hand to reach around my lower back. His hand slipped under my shirt. A sharp gasp escaped me.

"Something wrong?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"No, your hands are just cold." We both giggled into each other mouths.

"Sorry darling. I'm sure they will be warm in no time." He pulled me closer to him. Our torsos now touching. I placed my free hand on the exposed skin on his chest and traced his sternum downwards. Tom exhaled sharply.

"Something wrong?" I teased, cracking a grin.

"Oh shut up." He laughed and kissed me playfully. Our kisses became faster and more passionate. His hands moved to my hips and slowly started to lift my shirt off.

"Oh shit! Oh my god! I'm sorry guys." Tom and I exploded apart both scared to death to see Scarlett running out of the room. I gripped the edged of the counter trying to calm down enough to go out there to see Scarlett. I was a little annoyed, but it was a honest mistake. I looked at the floor, worried that looking at Tom would undo all the calming down I was doing.

"Well that was...unexpected." He said seeming annoyed.

"Yes, most definitely unexpected." I looked up at him. We both just started laughing. He came close placing one hand on the back of my head and brought me close to hug me. His fingers tangled in my hair. I looked down just in time to see a bulge in his pants. It took everything in me not to undo his pants then and there to see what he was hiding in those jeans of his. I straightened my shirt and hopped off the counter. I went to the front to see Scarlett outside in her car.

I walked up to her before she got in.

"E, oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed." I could tell she felt awful.

"Scarlett, don't worry about it. It's totally fine. Honest mistake." I said trying to laugh it off.

"Are you sure? Things looked a little heated in there." She gave me a knowing look.

I sighed heavily "Well, yeah. They were getting there."

"Gah! I'm the worst friend ever. I totally just cock blocked you!"

I burst out laughing then transitioned to a mock cry. "You ruined my special moment!" I teased.

"Okay now you're just being a bitch." She fake punched my shoulder.

"It's probably a good thing you caught us. That would've been a total health code violation."

We both laughed as we walked back inside to see Tom sitting at one of the tables in the front.

"Hey Tom. Sorry about that." Scarlett wasn't feeling as guilty now.

Tom blushed "It's alright. Totally fine. Honest mistake."

"Okay did you two rehearse this?" She asked giving both of us a weird look.

Tom looked at me confused.

"I said the same thing outside." I informed him.

Tom nodded in understanding.

"Well I came here to ask if you were free. A bunch of us are going out tonight, and I figured you could use a break lady." She padded my back.

"That sounds great, I get off early tonight. So I won't be tired the whole night." Scarlett and I looked at Tom.

"Sounds great." I could tell he was still a little disappointed from our interruption earlier. He wasn't putting as much effort into hiding it as I was. I caught his eye and winked at him. A smile grew on his face.

"Welp, I better bolt. You know, stuff to do." She didn't make much of an effort into coming up with a good excuse to leave.

I laughed "Bye hun."

"Bye Scarlett." Tom said.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but my team walked in.

I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes as a awkward way to express my frustration.

Tom laughed at me. "Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Yes. I would love that actually." I said going back to my normal face.

"Alrighty then..." he said in his best Jim Carey voice. He got up and kissed my forehead before walking to the door. "...I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds good Detective Ventura." I said letting him know that I understood the reference he has just made.

He turned around and smiled in surprise. "I love that you get that reference."

I laughed as he walked out the door.

"So when are you guys going to bang?" Meredith asked.

"Shut up..." I laughed as I blushed.

_When indeed._

I looked at the clock. It was 5:45. Tom would be here soon. He was always about 10 minutes early. I took one final look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress with ¾ length sleeves and a red belt with a bow around my waist. It acted like a corset and gave me some of the best cleavage I've ever had. I decided to wear my stockings since the dress was pretty short. However, I felt a little self-conscious at first. I wasn't used to wearing lingerie like this, but on the other hand a chance of flashing Tom a glimpse of my underthings and some bare skin gave me some confidence. I saw what I did to him earlier in a jeans and a teeshirt, and I wanted to see what else I was capable of. I heard a knock at the door. I threw on my black heels, grabbed my clutch and hurried to the door.

I opened the door to see Tom standing there in nice pants, teeshirt, and, of course, his leather jacket. His shirt was thin and I could see the outline of some of his muscles through it. I forced myself to make eye contact. He was staring at me with his mouth open.

"Can we just stay here so I can just stare at you all night?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious, something that flattered me greatly.

"Hey Tom..." I pretended to wipe the side of his mouth "...you got some drool right there."

He blushed, laughed, and swatted my hand away. "Okay, okay, it's not my fault you're wearing that dress. I'll be lucky if I can stop looking at you to pay attention to the road."

"Should I drive then dear?" I pinched his chin while walking past him towards the car. "I wouldn't want to ruin your viewing pleasure."

"I'm kind of liking this view to be honest." I looked over my shoulder to see him looking me up and down slowly. Taking in everything he saw. He then made eye contact with me and blushed. I laughed.

"I'm sorry..." he said walking me to the car and shaking his head "... I'm not being very gentlemanly."

"Tom, you're opening the car door for me..." I leaned in, my lips brushing his ear and whispered "...I think you can get away with checking out my ass." I gave him a sultry grin and sunk into the car.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. He ran around and got into the drivers seat. He started the car and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Why do you do this to me E?" he whined.

We arrived at the club about 15 minutes later. We had been holding hands the whole way there. We walked toward the front door, his arm around my waist holding me close. His kissed the top of my head as we reached the door. Being with a celebrity had its perks. We walked right in. The people in line starting cheering: "LOKI!" Tom being the sweetheart that he is smiled and waved at them with his free arm.

"Such adoring fans you have." I said looking up at him.

"That I do." Tom gave me a quick squeeze.

"E! Dance with me!" Scarlett said running up to me.

"Been drinking have we?" I laughed.

"Jeramy won't dance with me. So you dance with me." She demanded taking my hands and dragging me away from Tom.

"You go ahead dear. I'll find everyone, you go have fun." Tom said with a smile.

I ran out to the dance floor with Scarlett and started dancing. I knew she wasn't anywhere close to being drunk, but it was obvious that she had put back a few drinks. We started dancing, going back and forth from trying to be sexy to trying to be as silly as possible. I couldn't stop myself from laughing uncontrollably.

Tom's POV:

He watched her run out to the dance floor with Scarlett, taking in the view of her backside once again. He looked around and saw Chris Hemsworth wave at him from a table. He made his way through the crowd and joined the Chris's, Jeramy, Robert, and Samuel.

"Hey man, how ya doing?" Chris asked in his booming Australian accent.

"I am terrific thanks..." he sat down with the rest of the guys "...how are you guys doing?"

They all responded with "Good." or a variation thereof.

"Let's get you a drink!" Sam said signaling to the waitress.

"I'll have two Jameson whiskeys please."

"Damn Tom, you mean business tonight." Robert said. Tom swore he was Tony Stark sometimes.

"Oh no, one is for E." he replied.

"I love a woman who drinks whiskey, is she coming tonight?" Robert asked.

"I came in with her, but Scarlett stole her from me. By the way Jeramy, why wouldn't dance with her?" Tom looked at Jeramy. He knew he had a thing for Scarlett.

"I suck at dancing dude." He responded.

"Like that's ever stopped you on set." Evans joked.

"Hey man, watch it." Jeramy said.

Their voices faded for a moment as Tom stared out to the dance floor. His eyes searching for E. He was able to find her in the crowd. Her bright red hair made that easy. He smiled to himself as he watched her. She was dancing like a loon, but didn't seem to care. He loved that about her. She was who she was and didn't care if other people were weirded out by her. He was brought back to the conversation by Jeramy.

"See something you like?" He joked as it was clear to everyone who he was staring at.

"Oh..." Tom hung his head and laughed. He looked back up at Jeramy. "...yeah."

"So how's it going with her? If you don't mind telling us." Robert said in a Starkish fashion.

"Great. Really great. She's great." Tom said then took a quick swig of his drink.

Robert and the rest of the guys looked out at her and Scarlett dancing.

"So have you guys made it official yet?" Hemsworth asked.

"Not yet." Tom answered hesitantly, knowing what was to follow.

"Why the fuck not?" Sam asked sternly.

"What if she says no?" Tom felt comfortable expressing his fears to them. They all gave him a "Are you serious" look.

"What?" Tom asked "It's a possibility."

Sam facepalmed.

"If you don't ask her tonight, I'm doing it for you." Robert said.

Tom laughed "Oh god, please don't."

"Tom I told you, Robert is fine." He responded smugly.

They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scarlett asked as her and E walked over to the table.

"They were probably laughing at are dancing." E said sitting down next to him. "If you could call it that."

"It wasn't that bad." He insisted tucking a stand of hair long hair behind her ear.

"No I'm pretty sure the guys next to us were calling 911 thinking we were having seizures." She joked.

He laughed with everyone and shook his head.

"Oh I got you a drink." He said nudging her drink over to her.

"Jameson whiskey?" E asked looking pleased.

Tom nodded. She planted a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but smile. As the conversation between everyone went on, he noticed that he hand was resting on his thigh. She moved her thumb back and forth so gently it gave him chills. He wanted to take her home right then, but didn't want to deprive her of visiting with friends. He knew she didn't get to go out like this too often. When her and Scarlett started telling a story from their childhood she took her hand off his thigh to lean forward and tell their story. He liked that she was always so expressive with her hands when she talked, but he missed her hand placement.

He got over it once E and Scarlett got into telling their story. They were talking about how when they were younger they tried to put on a cooking show and ended up setting the kitchen on fire. Then trying to convince their parents that the angry elderly woman living across the street had done it. He loved hearing about her life, she was a bundle of fun. Her laugh was sincere and infectious.

"The best thing about it was that it was all on tape! So our parents decided to watch it to call us out on our shit." Scarlett and E were in hysterics along with everyone else.

"And after they watched it we tried to convince them that she had a invisibility device or something. And when that didn't work we suggested she was a vampire." E said through laughs.

"But vampires can't go out in the daylight." Jeramy pointed out.

"They said the same thing! And then E said the most brilliant thing ever." Scarlett looked at E.

"SPF 3000." E stated with confidence, mimicking her younger self. Everyone burst out in laughter. "I was so sure it would work!"

After a few hours, people started to leave. Even Scarlett was looking tired.

"How are you getting home?" E asked her somewhat concerned.

"I'll take her home. I'm good to drive." Jeramy said.

"Okay good." She then looked at Tom and smiled.

He returned the smile and starting getting lost in her blue-gray eyes. Tom was jolted out of the moment by Robert leaning in and saying "Remember, if you won't I'll have to." He walked away and turned around quickly enough to yell "Won't say no!"

"Yeah really won't say no." Sam added as he got up.

E looked confused "Whaaaaat?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. They are just being weird." He could tell she knew he was lying, but much to his relief, she didn't push it.

She stood up her big soft curls falling down her back ending just above the small of her back. He caught himself checking out her long legs and shapely backside. He could barely tear his eyes away from her perfect hourglass figure. He silently thanked god for whoever sold her the dress she was wearing.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear in a sultry voice. "How about we get out of here?"

Tom jolted up so quick he nearly knocked his chair over backwards. She giggled at his clumsiness. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her outside. He rested his head on hers as they walked. He inhaled deeply, breathing her in. She smelled of cake batter and icing. Tom smiled and kissed her head. How was he going to ask her to be his?

E's POV:

Tom had been rather quiet all night and I wasn't quite sure why. A million possibilities ran through my mind during the drive home. Had I been too forward? Was he bored? Did I do something to upset him? These were a few of the questions I had running through my mind. He was quiet the whole way back to my house, seemingly deep in thought. He was silent even after we got inside.

"Hey..." I said trying to make my voice as soft as possible. "...are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes. I am. Why do you ask?" He didn't seem to notice his silence.

"Well you have just been really quiet tonight. I was worried something was wrong. Is there?" I asked hoping that I wasn't being intrusive.

"No. I was just trying to think of the best way to ask you something." He responded.

I became worried, even though he gave me no reason to be. "Ask me what?" I was worried, but still curious.

He sat me down on the couch close to him. "We've been dating a few weeks now, and I can honestly say these have been the most enjoyable weeks I've ever had."

I got butterflies in my stomach as I smiled warmly at him.

"I was wondering if we could make this official." His nervousness bled through his composed exterior.

"Like, be your girlfriend?" I asked, hoping I didn't interpret his proposal incorrectly.

"Yes, at a risk like sounding like we're still in grade school, yes. E..." he took my hands in his "...please be my girlfriend."

"Only if you give me your juice boxes." I joked. He laughed at me, bringing me close for a kiss. He kissed me in such a way it reminded of our earlier encounter at my store. Without thinking I crawled onto his lap straddling him. I was proud that I didn't break our kiss when I moved. He inhaled sharply. His hands were still cupping my head as he held me close. I started to take his jacket off. He let go of me long enough to help me and threw it to the ground. His hands returned to me, but this time to my hips. He soon moved them lower, taking my ass in both his hands and pulling me closer. I giggled.

He began to fiddle with my red belt, just when I was about to help him we managed to rip it off. He put his hands on my legs, his thumbs on the inside of my thighs. His hands moved up my legs. Slowly, but with purpose. My dress rode up revealing my garter straps that were holding up my stockings.

"Why do you do this to me E?" Tom whined.

"I don't know what you mean." I said as I started kissing his neck, sucking and lightly marking him.

He grabbed me and moved us to where he was on top of me. My legs wrapped around him. It was obvious that I was driving him crazy, but he still remained ever so gentle with me. He used one arm to prop himself up and the other started to slid up the inside of my thigh. I could feel myself getting seriously aroused. He kisses me deeply then bit my bottom lip. I smiled and bit his back. We both shared a quiet chuckle. I licked his lower lip, he soon opened his mouth allowing our tongues to dance with each other as we kissed. His hand had stopped just outside my underwear. I whined.

"May I?" He asked, his words soaked with desperation.

"Please." I said, almost begging.

He moved my underwear to the side and stroked my clit from top to bottom. I moaned into his mouth. He smiled, obviously pleased with himself, as he slowly inserted two fingers into me. The sensation sent a shudder through my body. He was watching me to see if I approved of what he was doing.

"Don't stop." I whispered.

He started to kiss me again, harder this time, but just as passionate as ever. His long slender fingers dancing in and out of me. Going a little deeper each time. I grabbed his neck and the couch as to anchor myself. My moans were increasing in volume as his fingers moved faster in and out of me. I reached down to his belt undoing it and sliding it out of his belt loops and throwing to the floor so quickly it snapped like a whip. I went back to his pants, undoing them with such speed I impressed myself. I started to push them down, but I had a different idea.

"Tom stand up. I want to take care of you." I said directly into his ear.

"Ladies first..." He said pushing deeper into me making me moan loudly and my back arch. His thumb was now rubbing my clit while he thrusted his finger in and out of me. I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers.

"Tom, I'm so close." I moaned in between kisses.

"Me too, I love pleasuring you." He said in a voice so filled with lust it was almost growling.

He moved his fingers faster, drawing little patterns with his thumb onto my clit.

"Tom, I think I'm going to come." I moaned digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Don't hold back darling. Come for me." His voice made it clear how much he was enjoying this. It also sent me over the edge.

"Tom! Oh god!" My volume increased unexpectedly as I came. It took me a moment to recover. My eyes we glassy and my body quaking. I had never gotten that much pleasure from being fingered before. He pulled out of me and sucked his fingers dry.

"You are exquisite darling." he said with a grin.

Once I regained my strength, I turned my attention towards him. He stood up like I had asked him to earlier. I pulled down his pants and boxers freeing his member. He was long, large, and rock hard. I guess he really did enjoy pleasuring me. I didn't waste any time, I could tell he was aching for contact. I took him as far into my mouth without gagging and grab whatever was left with my hand. My tongue dancing and swirling around him as I pumped him in and out of my mouth.

"Oh my god. E. Oh that's so great." He moaned as he grabbed my head for balance. I pumped faster and sucked harder. I looked up at him to see the pleasure on his face. He looked down at me, making eye contact. I winked at him.

"Oh my god." he moaned so loud it was almost a shout. He kicked his head back. "I'm going to-oh god!" He came in mid pump, filling up my mouth. I swallowed it then sucked him dry. He collapsed on the couch, his pants still around his ankles. He was panting. I took a sip of my water, then cuddled up against him.

"Happy darling?" I asked.

"Oh happy doesn't even cover it properly." He giggled his ehehehehehe laugh. My heart melted.

"How about you?" He asked his eyebrows raised and his head cocked. He was like an adorable puppy.

"Oh dear god yes." I laughed as kissed his cheek.

"Good." He smiled and kissed me. He eventually pulled up his boxers, but kicked off his pants. I didn't mind one bit. We were both really tired. I just wanted to get changed and go to sleep.

"You look exhausted." He whispered.

"You too." I said trailing off.

"I should go. Let you get some sleep." He said with a hint of sadness.

"You don't have to go. I would love it if you stayed with me tonight." I looked him in the eye so he knew I was serious and not just being polite.

"If you want me to, I will." He said, sounding hopeful.

"Tom, please stay with me tonight." I asked.

He smiled. "As you wish E."

We walked into my bedroom and he looked around while I got out a tank top. I walked over to the bathroom and only closed the door part of the way. I slunk out of my dress, took off my stocking, garter, and bra. I felt like being a tease. I poked my head out from behind the door revealing my naked shoulder, using my tank top to cover myself slightly. "Let me know if you need anything."

Tom turned around and became quite flustered. "I-um-yeah I will."

I smiled before disappearing back into the bathroom. I put on my tank top and got ready for bed feeling quite pleased with myself. But Tom knew that two could play that game. I walked out to see him coming back into my bedroom with a glass of water, in nothing be his boxers hugging his slender hips. My eyes drunk in the sight of his bare sculpted chest. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. We both had caught on to what the other was doing.

"Touche my good sir. Touche." I said as I started to crawl into bed. He joined me after turning out the light. He laid on his back as I rested my head on his chest and rested my arm across his stomach. He wrapped one arm around me and held my hand with the other. He warmed me up as I listened to his heartbeat.

"E?"

"Yes Tom?"

"I'm so glad you said yes." he said sounding incredibly blissful.

"I'm glad you asked." I responded, equally blissful.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taking longer for me to post chapters. I started back school and I'm swamped with homework. I'm REALLY happy you guys are enjoying this story. There is LOTS more to come =]**

**p.s. Thank you so much for the reviews. They really keep me motivated.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tom's POV:

He awoke early the next morning, E still in his arms. He gazed down at her. She looked so peaceful. Even though she was still sleeping, a soft smile graced her face. The sun was up and lit her red hair on fire as it shown through the curtains. He wanted to kiss her, but feared that he would wake her from her peaceful sleep. He reached over to move a lock of hair away from her face, she stirred. She didn't wake, but turned over onto her side, facing away from him. The strap of her tank top had fallen off her shoulder. Tom gently moved back into place, then started to run his fingers along her soft, ivory skin. He traced her figure from her legs to her hips, all the way to her neck. He then ran his fingertips down her spine until he reached the small of her back. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing more of her skin. As he examined her closer, he noticed she had dimples on her lower back. He moaned quietly and bit his lower lip. It was a trait that he had always found incredibly sexy.

He moved closer and cuddled up against her, spooning her. She fit perfectly into him. He wrapped his arm around her searching for her hand. He accidentally grazed her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and her shirt was thin. He wanted to feel her more. He was hungry for her. His inner gentleman took over. It was a internal battle that wasn't easily won. He did his best to ignore the growing bulge in his boxers.

His phone started ringing. He jolted up to answer it before it woke E.

"Hello?" Tom whispered as his tip-toed out of the room.

"What's up buddy? Why are you so quiet?" Robert was on the other end. Tom had a pretty good idea of why he was calling.

"Uh, no reason." His voice returned to normal volume once he reached the living room. "What's up?"

"Well I was calling to see if you did what we were talking about last night." He spoke as a farther talking to his son about chores.

Tom laughed "Yes, I asked her. Are you happy?"

"Well I'm assuming that she said yes since you aren't crying or anything." Robert really was Stark 90% of the time.

"Yeah she said yes. And quite happy about the whole thing." Tom thought back to the night before. A smug smile overcame his face.

"You slept over didn't you?" Robert said as a matter of fact rather than a question.

"I-uh, what?" Tom didn't quite know how to respond. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea. Although if anyone found him walking around her place in the morning with nothing but boxers, they would assume little else.

"Well you two didn't waste any time huh?" Robert chuckled.

"No, no. We didn't-not yet. Just-we didn't..." Out of respect for E, he didn't want to blabber about what they did do.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Of course nobody would blame you. She is pretty awesome."

"And hot!" A voice yelled in the background. It sounded like Chris Evans.

"Oh god, exactly how many people are listening to this?" Tom asked rubbing his brow.

"Uh...not that many..." Robert replied "It's just Me, Chris, Chris, Mark, Sam, Jeramy. Oh and I'm texting Joss later. He couldn't make it to brunch."

"Ugh, I hate you all." Tom joked.

"What did you expect? She's Scarlett's best friend, you've been seeing her almost everyday, and you won't shut up about her." Robert said.

"Your own fault dude!" Hemsworth yelled in the background.

"Just think about when Scarlett finds out." Jeramy said. They were obviously huddled around the phone.

"Oh god." Tom's eyes grew wide. "That'll be intense."

"Yes it will." Tom felt E's arms wrap around him from behind. He had not heard her creep up behind him. She squeezed him lightly as she planted soft kisses around his spine. They gave him goosebumps all over.

"Was that E?" Robert asked

"Yes." She called towards the phone. She didn't seem to mind that he was talking to them. She slunked around him, and pulled him closer to her. She had a mischievous glint as she looked him in the eye.

"HI E!" A chorus of male voices called from the phone.

She gently took the phone from his hand and placed it to her ear. "I'm sorry boys. Tom will have to call you back. He has something to take care of."

Whoops and hollers echoed from the phone before she hung up. Silencing them.

"I hope you don't mind that I did that." She said quietly as she started to nibble on his color bone.

Tom moaned "No, it's fine. I don't mind at all." his hands moved to her sides, then to her hips.

She stood on her tip-toes in attempt to give herself as much height as possible. She was still barely 5'5''. He chuckled as her efforts.

"What?" She asked still loving on him.

"Even on you tip-toes you're still tiny." He chuckled as he enjoyed her ongoing adorations.

"Not my fault I'm dating a Frost Giant." She jested.

"Fair enough." Tom said before hunching over to kiss her. His hands moved down and grabbed her shapely ass. Giving her cheeks a firm squeeze.

"Mmm-mm, damn..." Tom said in delight. "I will never ever get tired of that."

E giggled.

Tom lifted her up and allowed her legs to wrap around him. His hands still gripping her cheeks. He started to twirl around, making her grip him tighter with her arms and legs. She squealed then laughed. He stopped and kissed her. Their interactions were more playful than sexual. Their kisses became faster and deeper until Tom's phone rang. He could tell by the ringtone it was Luke.

"Ugh. It's Luke. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to take it." Tom apologized.

She let out a short whimper "Okay. I understand." She hopped down from his arms and headed to the kitchen. He watched her walk away, he curvacious hips slightly swaying side to side with each step. He balled his fist and bit his lip in frustration and he picked up the phone.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" He tried to sound as normal as he could.

"Hey Tom. How are you doing?" Luke asked sounding cheery.

"I'm good thanks." Tom replied.

"So as you know it's time to start doing some press for the Avengers. So we have several interviews set up for next week out here."

Tom feared what Luke was going to say next.

"And after that we'll be spending the next five weeks in New York, Europe, Australia and a few other places."

Tom's heart sank. "Five weeks?" He asked, his voice becoming quiet.

"Yup. Then after that you start shooting Hollow Crown. Then after that all the Avengers premieres." Luke said proud of how on the ball he was.

Tom was completely silent until he let out a heavy sigh.

"What's up Tom?" Luke picked up that something was wrong.

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell E. We made things official last night." Tom admitted.

"Oh shit. Um, well we can always have her come with you to some of the premieres. But I'm not sure how that would help your image."

"Luke you know I don't give a rats ass about that." He snapped, his emotions getting the best of him.

"Alright, alright. Well we can arrange that, and I'll see if I can find anytime where you could fly back to California or fly her to you. I'll take care of it." Luke said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks man, I really appreciate this." Tom said. He was incredibly thankful for Luke at this time.

"No problem Tom. I know how much you like her, and I want things to work out with you two. I'll help anyway I can." Luke said.

"Luke I can't thank you enough." Tom said.

"It's okay man. Alright, I have some calls to make. I'll keep you posted." Luke hung up.

Tom put down his phone and buried his face in his hands.

How was he going to tell her this?

E's POV:

I was in the kitchen munching on a apple while waiting on the coffee to finish brewing. I heard bits of Tom's conversation with Luke from the living room. His voice was quiet, but I felt no urge to eavesdrop. If it concerned me or was important I'm sure he would tell me. After a few minutes he joined me in the kitchen. I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, coffee is almost done if you want some." My smile faded the longer I looked at him. He was sad and distant. "What's wrong?"

He continued to stare at the floor. He was silent for a few moments, but it felt like ages. He gulped then looked up at me.

"So I have to start doing some press for The Avengers." He said, his voice was quiet.

"Naturally." I responded, trying to be as reassuring and understanding as possible.

"My interviews start next week, here in California..." his voice started to trail off. I knew what was coming. "...then I have to go to New York. And then Europe, and a few other places."

My heart sank with each location his listed. I nodded.

"That will take about five weeks." He said rather grimly.

"Well, it's your job and it's important. Five weeks isn't so bad." I said trying not to choke up.

"Well, that's not all I'm afraid." Tom said as he hung his head. _Oh god._ I braced myself.

"After those five weeks are over, I'm going back to England to shoot another movie. And then I have all the Avengers premieres." He walked over to me seemingly to get a better look of my reactions.

"Wow. That sounds like it's adding up to several months." I said, hoping I wasn't right.

Tom frowned and nodded.

"Well fuck me." I said trying to lighten up the situation, but I felt heartbroken. Would he want to call it off? All these thoughts were making me want to cry, but I managed to hold back tears. How could I be so upset over someone I've only known about 2 months?

"Yeah, this really sucks." Tom said bringing me into his arms and holding me tightly. I couldn't tell if he was comforting me or if I was comforting him. It took me a few minutes to ask the question I was horrified to ask.

"So what do we do?"

Tom sighed "Well I talked to Luke and he said he'd try to arrange some time for me to fly back to visit you..." Tom lifted my chin so I was looking at him "...or you fly out to visit me." His voice was hopeful. "I know you have a lot of work, but if you're able to get some time off I would love for you to come and visit me."

"Of course. That sounds wonderful." This information gave me more hope. I didn't think I would ever want to not be busy, but I also wanted to travel and visit Tom.

Tom smiled and kisses my forehead. "Oh and one other thing..."

I whined, expecting more bad news.

"Only good news darling, I promise." He smiled at me, raised his eyebrows and stroked my hair.

"Ha, alright." I said.

"Now this is only if you're comfortable with it." He paused and took a deep breath. "Would you please come to the American premieres with me?" He bit his lower lip wait for my answer.

I was not expecting this. "I-uh me? At a premiere? Like in public?"

Tom laughed at me "Is that a yes because I can't really tell."

"What about you image and marketability?" I asked. Tom looked surprised. "What? My best friend was married to a 'heart throb' for a bit. I know a little bit about these things."

A smirk grew on Tom's face "You think I'm a heart throb?"

I laughed and blushed. "Oh shut up you cocky bastard."

He laughed "Soooo yes?"

"If I can get off of work I would love to." I smiled happily at him.

"Great." He said before kissing me. "Okay, let's forget about everything else for now and just enjoy our day together."

The week past and the day came where Tom had to leave. He had convinced Luke to let me see him off at the airport. I knew there would most likely be paparazzi there, Tom being a rising star and all. But I was mostly focused on how it would be the last time I saw him for several months. Tears came to my eyes just thinking about it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got up to take a shower. I was careful not to disturb Tom since he was still asleep. He had decided to sleep over the night before. We couldn't bare saying goodbye to each other.

As I let the hot water rain down on me I thought about how quickly we had connected. I heard the bathroom door open a crack.

"E?" Tom said in a sleepy voice.

I poked my head around the shower curtain. "Hey, sleep well?"

He leaned on the door frame rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was like a adorable puppy waking from a nap. "Yeah, you wore me out last night." He smiled.

"Ha, you're welcome." I said. We had fooled around the night before, but I made it all about him. Much to his protest of course. "Want a shower?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Let me know when your done." He said rubbing his neck.

I disappeared behind the curtain. "You mean you don't want to join me?"

I could tell his eyebrows raised even though I couldn't see him. I could hear him take a few steps towards the shower, then some light fabric falling to the floor. He stepped in, nuzzled up behind me whilst wrapping me in his arms. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. We switched places so he could get most of the water. He leaned his head back to wet his hair, and water trickled down his chest then to his legs. He was so beautiful naked. He brought his head up and caught me taking in his appearance. He smiled and shook his hair, splashing me with water.

"Hey, no fair! How am I supposed to retaliate?" I said wiping the water from my eyes.

"You're not supposed to. That's why I'm hogging all the water." Tom chuckled, flicking more water at me. I wrung out a part of my hair and let the water pool in my palm. I splashed him.

"Ah! Clever girl!" He laughed and grabbed me. He turned my back to him and pulled me close. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. We stood there in silence for several minutes, soaking up the steam and each other's presence. He slowly left a trail of kisses from cheek to my neck. He then rested his head on mine and hugged me tightly. My arms covered his, and my hands gripped his strong arms.

My happiness turned to sadness as I remembered that he was leaving me today.

"I don't want to go." He said directly in my ear.

"I don't want you to go either." I said trying my best to keep my voice from breaking. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up. Today was going to be rough.

We eventually got out of the shower when we heard the alarm going off in the bedroom. We were deathly quiet whilst getting ready, something that was completely out of character for us. We did, however, manged to force a silly face here and there to make the other smile. I dressed myself in skinny jeans tucked into my knee high black boots, along with a nice blouse and a sport coat. I wanted to look extra nice for several reasons. The first was that this was going to be the last time Tom saw me in person for a while, and second I didn't want to look homeless if the paparazzi took photos of us. I was fixing my hair in the mirror and I heard Tom sigh. I turned to the side to see Tom staring at me with a soft smile on his face. I looked back at him, losing myself in his blue eyes.

"You look stunning darling." He said in that gorgeous deep voice of his.

My heart melted "Thanks hun." I gazed at him a little longer. His hair was getting longer and his face was scruffy. I walked up to him and and cupped his face with my hands.

"Ugh, you need to cut that out Hiddleston. Seriously, it's getting ridiculous." I said shaking my head.

Tom looked confused "What? What did I do?" he asked

"You're just standing over here being too handsome. Tom, you're going to cause an accident if you're not careful."

Tom smiled, his skin turning pink under the beard. "Bless you for saying that." He placed his hand on my side and brought me in for a deep kiss.

There was a loud knock at the door. "Hey you two! Ready to go?" Luke yelled through the door.

"Ugh, why?" I groaned as our kiss broke.

Tom laughed at me and went to open the door.

Luke stood there looking chipper "Hey guys, are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be I think." Tom replied.

"Okay cool. I have your stuff in the car." Luke said checking his phone "We got to get going."

"Alright then." Tom said grabbing his carry on bag. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out to the car.

"Hey E. You look really nice." Luke said with a smile.

"Thank you. So do you." I replied. I was still getting to know Luke, but I already liked him a lot. I could tell it was important to Tom that we got along. Since Luke was a great person, it wasn't hard. We had been exchanging emails the past week trying to coordinate our schedules in order to plan a trip for me.

Tom leaned down and kissed my cheek and nibbled at my ear. I giggled and tickled his side.

"Oh my god, you guys are adorable." Luke said in a mock teenage girl voice.

Tom and I both stuck out our tongues at him.

Luke got into the front passenger seat leaving the back for Tom and I. I wasn't expecting a driver.

"This is Hank. He'll drive you home after you see us off." Luke informed me.

"Oh wow. I could've just grabbed a cab or something, but thank you."

On the way to the airport Luke and Tom told me all of the places Tom was going, and what shows he was going to do. I was excited for him. It was going to kill me being away from him for such a long time, but it made me feel better that he would be doing a lot of fun things. My mind wandered for a moment. I was going to have to find more things to do to keep myself busy outside work. I needed another hobby or something.

"You okay E?" Tom asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with myself when you're gone." I said

Tom grinned and leaned in and whispered "I can think of a few things." He then nipped my ear lobe.

I wanted nothing more but to take him right there. I bit my lip and glared at his smug little face.

"I hate you so much." I said.

Tom bucked his head back and laughed his 'ehehehehehe' laugh.

I couldn't help but to laugh with him. "You're such a smug little shit."

Tom just laughed harder and Luke chuckled.

We arrived at the airport and got Tom and Luke's bags all sorted. Luke was able to convince the airline to let me escort them to the gate and wait with them. Tom and I sat down and double checked our email and Skype information.

"Okay so I'll call you when we land to let you know everything's alright. Then tomorrow I have several interviews that will take all day, so we can maybe talk tomorrow night. I'll have to make sure I check the time difference. And once we leave for London it'll be a what? Eight hour time difference? That sounds about right. So figuring out when to talk will be challenging." Tom was so flustered. I hadn't seen him like this. He was fidgeting with his bag and bouncing his leg. I started to feel sick with sadness. I didn't think he would be this bothered with leaving, I hated that he was feeling the way he was. I placed my hand gently on his face and slowly ran my fingers through his hair from root to tip. My touch seemed to calm him down. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I then rested my hand on the nape of his neck and traced a part of his jawline with my thumb. He then turned to me. The look he gave me broke my heart. In his eyes I could see the worry, sadness, and fright. I was instantly fighting back tears.

"Hey, it'll be alright." My words were forced and choked up.

"I'm just going to miss you so so much." Tom said placing his hand on my knee.

"I'm going to miss you too." I replied.

The intercom echoed that the plane was ready for boarding. We both reluctantly stood up. A few tears had escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheeks.

"Oh no, darling." Tom said reaching out and pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him. He squeezed me hard and stroked my hair. He rested his head atop of mine and sighed. "This is becoming much more difficult than I thought it would be."

"What is?" I asked, my head buried in his chest.

"Leaving here..." He paused and stroked my hair again. "...leaving you."

I looked up at him "You didn't expect me to let you get that easy did you?" I said in a cheesy villainy voice.

Tom laughed "You're so crazy and weird. I love it."

Luke walked passed us. "I'm going to board, I'll give you guys a minute. Bye E."

"Bye Luke." I said still clenching to Tom.

"Thanks man." Tom said as he looked at me. We looked into each others eyes with heavy hearts.

"I really don't want to say goodbye." Tom said. "I met you only a few months ago but-"

I waited for him to say something. "But what?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just seem to fit together nicely..." he paused and swallowed a lump in his throat "...maybe even perfectly."

My heart fluttered "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I uh, um, I'm not sure yet." He chuckled a little. "Look I'm not making sense now. I'm not really in my right mind."

"Understandable." I said as a few more tears rolled down my cheeks.

Tom's forced smile collapsed. "Oh E, please don't cry. You're making me want to as well."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to." I said with a sniffle.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. He held my head in his hands. His long fingers entangled in my hair. I let myself drown in his beautiful bright eyes as he pulled me closer to him. Sparks flew through my body as our lips met in a deeply adoring kiss. As our lips moved in sync, and the tips of our tongues danced, the world around us seemed to fade away. In that moment, there was no one else but Tom and I. Once we finally parted he placed another gentle kiss upon my bottom lip. Almost like a signature. We hugged each other tightly for a few more moments.

The airport speakers announced again that his plane was leaving.

As we pulled apart I felt like part of my being was being ripped from my body and my chest put into a compactor. I inhaled sharply and crossed my arms. It was the closest I could get to hugging myself in public.

"Goodbye darling. I'm already missing you terribly." Tom said not yet stepping away.

"Then let's make it easier. I'm not going to say goodbye." I said.

"What will you say?" He asked.

"See you later." I said and smiled.

Tom smiled "See you later."

I watched him as he boarded his flight. Just before he was out of my sight he turned around and blew me a kiss. My eyes drank up the image and branded it into my brain. I sat back down as more tears fell.

After sitting there for a while I managed to pull myself together and head back to the car. I felt sorry that Hank had been waiting the whole time. I must've been in there for an hour. I was able to find the car and I crawled into the back.

"Home Miss?" Hank asked.

"Uh yeah. Yes. Yes please." I said. I wasn't used to this. "Sorry about keeping you waiting. I wasn't expecting it to take that long."

Hank looked at me in the rearview mirror. His eyes were sympathetic. "It's alright. I understand. Saying goodbye is never easy."

The rest of the ride was silent besides me sniffling quietly. Hank dropped me off and I went inside. I trudged to my bedroom and slammed down on my bed. I saw that Tom has left his shirt from the night before on his side of the bed. I inhaled deeply. My whole bed smelt like him. I lost it. I curled up, grabbed a pillow and cried until I exhausted. Red faced, and puffy eyed, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I awoke a few hours later to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I was still groggy from my crying induced nap.

"Hello darling." It was Tom's sweet and gentle voice.

"Hey..." I instantly perked up "...how was your flight?"

"Uneventful really. Mostly Luke and I going over my schedule and me reading that book you gave me."

"Oh, finally reading _The World Set Free_ huh? How are you liking it so far?" I asked.

"I'm really enjoying actually. The way Wells describes things is beautiful." He replied.

"See? I knew you would love it."

"Yes, you were completely right. How about you? Have you started _A Midsummer Night's Dream _yet?" He asked.

"I read the first few pages. I'm still having some trouble getting the ball rolling on it." I admitted.

He chuckled. "Perseverance my dear."

"Yes, yes, you're right. How about this? I promise to read the first act tonight."

"That's the spirit!" He laughed.

There was a moment of silence ended by both of us sighing.

"So what are you guys going to be busy with tomorrow?" I asked.

"Just a bunch of interviews. Talk shows mostly."

"Anything you're particularly excited about?"

"Well is a radio show I'm going on that seems like it's going to be a great deal of fun." He said.

"Oh really? Are you going to whip out some of your famous impressions?" I asked.

"If such opportunity arises you know I won't be able to resist." He said.

I laughed "No you won't. You're too much of a goofball."

"Am I really that bad?" He asked pretending to sound hurt.

"I never said being a goofball was a bad thing. In fact it's one of my favorite things about you." I replied. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Oh really? What are some of your other favorite things?" I could hear the smirk on his face.

I gave him a look even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Well should I start with personality or physical?" I asked. I was starting to feel flirtatious.

Tom giggled his ehehehehe laugh. "Whichever you want darling."

"Well to name a few things, your eyes and smile are the most beautiful I have ever seen besides your hands." I paused hearing him giggle. "I love the fact that you read a lot and that you sing Bob Dylan songs with me."

"I love that you sing Bob Dylan with _me_." He interjected.

"And if I have to name one more thing it would be you laugh." I said.

"My laugh?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it can cure cancer." I said.

He laughed "Oh darling, you flatter me so. I don't deserve any of it."

"I respectively disagree. You deserve every bit and much much more." I stated.

Tom sighed. "How on earth did I get someone this wonderful?"

I chuckled "By being wonderful yourself."

"E, these next few months are going to kill me." Tom said quietly. "I just saw you 8 hours ago and I'm already-" he stopped and became silent.

"Tom?" I listened hard and thought I heard him sniffle. "Hun? Are you okay?"

"I just- I feel like a part of me is missing ever since I left." He said sounding choked up.

"The feeling is mutual Tom. I barely kept it together when your plane took off." I paused, not sure of what else to say. "I honestly fell apart when I got home."

"E..." he sighed again. "I want nothing more but to hold you right now."

"That sounds amazing. Perfect really." I replied.

"Are you sure you can't come out here right away? Like now?" Tom asked.

I laughed. "As much as I wish I could, it's going to be impossible for several weeks. I just got booked solid for the next month. And on top of all of that I have to train Meredith so when I do get time off to come visit you, everything won't crash and burn when I'm gone." I said.

"Ugh, why do I have to date a successful, independent woman?" Tom joked.

"At least I'm successful where woman belong." I said.

"Where?" Tom asked confused.

"In the kitchen." I joked.

Tom laughed "E you shouldn't make such demeaning jokes."

"Yeah you're right. I grew up with guys making those jokes at me." I said.

"Oh really? That's horrid." Tom said.

"Eh, I got used to it. And it didn't hurt that I had a good comeback when they told me to get back in the kitchen." I said.

"What was your comeback?" He asked.

"I just said 'Fine. That's where the knives are.'" I said smugly.

Tom bursted out laughing. "I adore your gumption sweetheart."

"I'm glad you do." I said smiling.

I heard my doorbell ring.

"Who's that?" Tom asked.

"You can hear that?" I asked getting off my bed and heading to the door.

"Your doorbell is really loud." Tom said.

"How else will I hear it when I'm blaring my music?"

"Good point." He said.

"Hold on a second." I opened the door to see Scarlett standing there with bags of chinese and movies.

"Tom is gone, you're depressed, we're have a gal pow-wow." She declared as she brought the bags inside.

"Don't be depressed darling." I heard Tom say.

I brought the phone up to my ear and went back to my bedroom. "How am I not supposed to be? You'll be gone for a couple of months. I miss you, and dammit..." I checked the door to make sure Scarlett wasn't there. "...I'm horny."

There was silence on Tom's end. "I can be on the next flight out."

I laughed "A goofball and a horndog."

"Hey you brought it up my dear." He chuckled.

"Alright fair enough." I said.

"E! Come on! We're going to watch movies, cry, eat, and get fat!" Scarlett yelled from the living room.

"Okay well I should go for now." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah I need to get some sleep. Early day tomorrow." Tom said sounding bummed.

"Okay well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will." Tom paused for a minute. "E, I-um..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I-uh, I nothing. I really miss you." Tom said in a defeated tone.

"I miss you too." I said. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. We can make this work."

"Yeah, we can." He said.

"Alright hunny, you get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said in a reassuring tone.

"Alright. Goodnight and sweet dreams darling." Tom said. He sounded so sorrowful it made my heart ache

"Goodnight sweetheart. I l-sweet dreams." I couldn't believe I almost let it slip. I hung up just in case it was more obvious than I thought.

Scarlett poked her head through the door. "Everything okay?" she asked.

I just stared at my phone looking at my pictures. I had a picture of Tom when he was laughing and goofing around. There was pictures of us together, making silly faces, smiling, kissing. I started to cry.

"Oh hunny." Scarlett came in and hugged me tight.

"Oh god I know. I'm so lame." I said my voice muffled by her shoulder.

"No you're not. You just need chinese food and a good cry." Scarlett said patting my back.

She was right.

3 movies, 4 containers of chinese take out, and a bottle of red wine later, Scarlett and I snuggled up on my couch.

"So are you and Jeremy ever going to actually date?" I asked her.

She gave me a look. "We're just friends."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said giving her a knowing look.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just saying. You guys are always flirting and being all cutesy. I ship it." I giggled.

"Oh god. Why am I friends with you?" She said throwing pillows at me.

"Because I know too much." I said hitting her back.

We gave up our battle and went back to our movie.

"So have you and Tom had sex yet?" She asked.

I looked at her surprised. Her question caught me off guard.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"No. No we haven't." I answered.

"Why the fuck not?" She asked raising her voice a little.

"It just hasn't happened. We've done everything but to be honest." I replied.

"Well that's understandable. Are you excited for it to happen?" Scarlett asked taking another sip of her wine.

"What do you think? I mean, if he can make me scream during foreplay, I can't imagine how amazing the sex is going to be." I giggled.

Scarlett laughed. "You guys seem to have really good chemistry. I'm so glad I introduced you two."

"What do you mean? We ran into him as we were leaving." I said to her confused.

Scarlett grinned.

"Scarlett spill." I demanded.

"Why do you think it took me forever to change and get my stuff together?" She paused as she saw the cogs turning in my mind. "Why I was checking my phone? And I didn't let us leave until I got a text."

"Did you-?"

"I was so excited that you were here that I was telling everyone all about you. The more I told him about you, I don't know, he really wanted to meet you."

"Oh god." I covered my face and laughed.

"When I showed him a picture of you he was like..." Scarlett slipped into a mock deep voice "'Oh wow, she's beautiful.'"

I was laughing uncontrollably. "You set us up and I didn't even know it."

"Yeah the next day I came to set and he was like 'When are you bringing her to set again?'" She was laughing at me blushing.

"Scarlett, you really are the best friend anyone could ask for." I said hugging her tightly.

She hugged me back. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Ugh, I'm so paying you back by making you a never ending supply of strawberry shortcake." I said.

"That is perfectly acceptable." She said with a smile.

About two weeks later I was at work prepping when I got a phone call from Luke. I wiped off my hands on my apron and stepped to the side.

"Hey Luke." I said.

"Hey E, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright, just keeping busy. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing well thanks for asking."

"So what's up? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes everything is fine, I just needed to give you a heads up about something." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Heads up? About what?"

"Some photos have surfaced of you and Tom at the airport and there are rumors flying around." He said.

"Rumors?" I asked kind of worried.

"Nothing bad to my knowledge. Just people speculating on who you are, how you guys met, all that kind of stuff." He explained.

"Okay. What should I expect?" I asked.

"Well if people find out who you are, and I'm honestly expecting them to, just try to avoid any questions." He said.

"What kid of questions would they ask me? I'm sorry I keep asking all of these questions. I just don't have any idea of what to expect." I apologized.

"E, don't worry, it's totally fine. Feel free to ask me anything. And they will just be asking who you are, how you guys met, are you two together." He responded.

"Okay, so just kind of ignore them." I said.

"Basically yes. And please don't think of it as Tom not wanting to know that you are together. I figure it would be best to keep this fact on the down low until the premiere." Luke said.

"Right, I understand. People need to focus on asking him about the Avengers, not his love life." I replied.

"Yes, exactly. I'm glad you understand." Luke said sounding relieved.

"Okay. Is there anything else we need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well it's a bit early, but Tom has arranged for you have your pick of whatever gowns you want to wear for the premieres."

I gasped "Whoa what? That's expensive. I could figure out something."

Luke laughed. "He said you would react like this, but he has insisted. Scarlett said that she would guide you through the whole thing. So that is all taken care of."

My heart was full of joy. I was so lucky to know such wonderful people.

"Wow, thank you. I really can't express my gratitude." I said.

Luke chuckled. "E, it's nothing really. Now, do you have another minute?" He asked.

I looked around at all the food I had to prep. "Um, kind of, but not really."

"Okay well how about I email you. We should start trying to figure out when we're going to fly you out." Luke said.

"Yeah we do. Okay well I'll email you tonight and we can go over schedules." I replied.

"Sounds good. Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Luke said.

"Bye." I hung up and went back to prepping.

A few more weeks went by and Luke and I finally scheduled a visit. I was to fly out to England and visit Tom while he was filming The Hollow Crown. I couldn't wait to see him in person. We had been skyping almost every night and his grown out hair and beard made me weak in the knees. We had been apart about a month and a half and it was killing both of us. I was so glad I only had two more days until I got to see him again. Hold him, kiss him, smell him. My heart filled with warmth just thinking about it. I was singing and dancing around my room while packing when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Having a party darling?" Tom laughed.

I had forgot to turn down my music. "Ha sorry, one sec." I twirled the knob on my stereo, lowering the volume. "What's up love?"

"I was just checking in. How's packing going?" Tom asked.

"It's going well. Are you okay? You sound tired." I looked at my clock to see it was 9pm. I quickly figured out the 8 hour time difference. "Tom, what are you doing up at 5am?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I miss you." He replied.

"I miss you too hun, but you need your rest." I said concerned.

"So do you, what time does you flight leave?"

"Around 4am. I should touch down in New York around 10 or 11 if everything goes well."

"Good, will call me when you get there?" He asked.

"Of course, I may have to wait until I drop my bags at my moms place."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, I get to see my mom, check in on my new york branch..." I sighed happily "...see you."

Tom chuckled "I can't wait. I've missed you so much."

"Same here. It's been killing me not being able to see you." I said while folding some shirts.

"Oh I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know you asked where you would be staying while you are here. And I have a idea if you are okay with it." He paused, waiting for me to give him a signal to continue.

"Alrighty, shoot."

"Well I thought it would be fun if you stayed with me."

"Stay with you? Like at your house?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, if you want. I mean I'll understand if you don't." Tom said nervously.

"Oh no, I would love to, but are you sure you won't get annoyed or sick of me? I mean, I'm going to be there for two weeks."

"Exactly, you'll be here for only two weeks. I want to spend every second possible with you." He said sweetly.

I smiled "You know what, that sounds perfect."

"Great! Oh and I'll be picking you up at the airport when you arrive." Tom said excitedly.

"Yay!" I hopped up and down.

Tom laughed "I'm glad that pleases you darling."

"Oh hunny you always please me." I flirted.

Tom exhaled sharply. "Oh god, why can't you be here now?"

"It's just two more days..."I started, but was interrupted by Tom groaning. "...trust me, it'll be worth the wait."

"That reminds me. You should bring some dressy clothes. They're several places I want to take you to."

I was pleasantly surprised. "Aw, you don't have to take me out. I'm just happy I get to see you."

"Darling it's your first time being in London, I'm going to take you to see all the sights. I insist." Tom said.

"But aren't you going to be busy with shooting?" I asked.

"Only for a few days. Luke managed to give me some time off during your visit."

I couldn't stop smiling. "Tom, I don't think you know how excited I am right now."

"Believe me E, I think I have a pretty good idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! They really get me motivated to write more and better. I'm so so happy you guys are enjoying the story. I have LOTS more I will write (I mean, LOTS more) I hope you enjoy this chapter (I wrote this instead of doing homework) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The flight to New York was long and tiring. I was so excited I didn't sleep before going to the airport. I spent my time on the plane reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream _like I promised Tom. He was reading one of my favorites, so it was only fair that I read one of his.I wanted to get through as much as I could so I could talk about it with Tom. It was so endearing how much he wanted to share the things he loved with me. I only stopped reading for about 20 minutes to take a quick nap and spruce myself up before landing. My thick hair had been tied up in a bun for most of the flight, but my scalp was sore so I let it down. I was happy to see my hair was behaving today since it had been giving me hell for the past week. The plane landed and I grabbed my bags. I had 7 hours before my flight to London left. It was just enough time for me to check up on my New York crew and hang out with my mom. I rolled my bags across the lobby, scanning the crowd.

"Hey red!" My mother's voice rang out.

I instantly saw her through the crowd along with her best friend, and my second mom Babette. My mom had the typical dancer appearance. She was 5' 7'', strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun, blue eyes and slender figure. From what she told me about my dad, my looks take after him. Babette was even shorter than me. She was five foot nothing, bright blonde hair and green eyes. She was small, stocky, full of sass, and had the thickest brooklyn accent I've ever heard. Their arms flew open as I hurried towards them.

"Mommies!" I yelled as I hugged them in unison.

"Heya suga!" Babette said patting my back.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I said still hugging them.

"We've missed you too sweetie." My mom said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

We all let go of each other and they circled around me like hawks.

"I thought you'd be tan. You're still pale as milk. How'd you manage that?" Babette asked poking me.

"I spend a lot of time indoors and I only go out at night." I laughed.

"Who do you go out with?" My mom and Babette stared at me and smiled. They new I was dating someone named Tom, that he was an British actor, and that I was going to visit him, but they didn't have all the details.

"Come on, I'll spill in the car." I said.

"Oh thank god! Not know knowing has been driving us crazy!" My mom said taking one of my bags from me.

"I know, I like to torture you."

"You're such a brat." She said jabbing me in the side.

We threw my bags in the trunk of Babette's car and piled in.

"Okay, be cool guys." I said pulling out my phone.

"Oh! Oh! She's callin' him. Marlene she's callin' him!" Babette was frantic.

"Oooooh! Put him on speaker! You know how I love the English accent!" My mom yelled.

"No! Oh my god you guys are such children!" I was already laughing so hard.

"E! Hello darling!" Tom said excitedly.

"Hey hunny! I just wanted to let you know I landed." I said swatting my mom's hand away from trying to take my phone.

"Wonderful. How was your flight?" He asked.

"It was good. I have barely slept the past 24 hours. I've been too psyched." I said.

"Awwwwww!" My mom and Babette cooed.

Tom laughed "I'm assuming you're with your mom?"

"Yes and my other mom Babette." I said.

"Oh, well you seem to be having fun." Tom said, still laughing.

"I am, they are the best." I said making faces at them. "They want me to put you on speaker is that okay?"

"Of course darling." I heard Tom clear his throat before I put him on.

"Okay hun, you're up."

"Heeeeyyy!" Babette and my mom yelled towards the phone.

"Hello ladies!" Tom greeted them cheerfully.

"Oh my god! His voice is like sex!" Babette gasped fanning herself.

"Babette!" I laughed.

"I have to agree hunny bunny." My mom added.

Tom was laughing over the speaker.

"Oh even his laugh is adorable!" Babette was obviously a fan.

"Only one more thing to make him perfect..." My mom smiled "How's his ass?"

"Oh, great ass!" I proclaimed.

"Oh my god. I was not prepared for this." Tom chuckled. He was obviously blushing.

"Explains a lot about me huh?" I asked.

"Yes, it definitely explains your gumption and sass darling." He replied.

"Oh I love him already." My mom said, smiling at me in approval.

"A man that loves a woman who's a pistol is good in my book." Babette said trying to get into a parking garage.

"Well I'm glad that I'm off to a good start. I can't wait to meet you ladies in person. E has told me all about you."

"Good! I'm glad we haven't embarrassed her too much." My mom said fiddling with my hair.

"Well I don't know. You guys are kinda humiliating." I joked as they laughed. I took Tom off speaker. "Okay hun, we're going to go drop in on my New York crew. I'll give you a call when I get back to the airport."

"Okay E, have fun. Be safe. I can't wait to see you."

"I will, I can't wait either." I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Goodbye darling." Tom cooed.

"Bye hun." I hung up with a big dumb grin on my face. I looked up to see them staring at me. "Shut up! I hate you guys!" I buried my blushing face in my hands.

"He seems great hun..." My mom smiled happily. "...I haven't ever seen you this smitten with a guy."

"He's wonderful. I really really like him." I said staring at a picture of Tom and I on my phone.

"Oh my god! Is that him?" Babette asked taking my phone away from me.

"Yeah, that's him." I smiled affectionately at the picture.

"Holy shit! He's hot!" her and my mom staring wide eyed at my phone. "How did you manage?" Babette joked.

"Oh I had to sell my soul."

The rest of my time was spent catching up with my old friends at the shop. I left my friend Cody in charge, and he was doing a great job. Everyone was asking about my new life in LA. About my house, clients, friends, and of course Tom. My pastry chef Sally made a bet with me before I left that I would end up dating a celebrity. Of course she didn't forget about it, so I had to cough up the 50 bucks. After about 3 hours of catching up, my mom, Babette and I went to grab a bite. Sitting down and talking and joking around like we used to really made me realize how much I missed them. They were more my best friends than mom's. The 2 hour meal went by too quickly. I had to get to the airport so I could have enough time to get through security. Babette and my mom hung out with me at the airport to see me off. My plane took off at 8pm New York time, but it was 1am in London. I felt bad for calling Tom so late, but he had stayed up for me. It was a 7 hour flight so I would get there around 8 in the morning. I would need to sleep on the plane to avoid jet lag. Luckily I hadn't slept much, so catching a few hours was easy. I made myself look a good as I could in the tiny airplane bathroom. I changed into some fresh clothes, touched up my hair and make up, and splashed on some perfume. I had impressed myself, I didn't look half bad. Hopefully Tom thought the same.

Tom's POV:

He waited in the airport lobby, pacing back and forth. He couldn't wait to see her. He missed everything about her. Her kisses, her loving hugs, her smell, the fact that she was always warm. He was uncontrollably excited. He manged to stop pacing once he heard his phone ring.

"Hey! E, where are you?" He was bouncing up and down.

"Hey I'm just grabbing my bags, I'll be up front soon." She said with as much excitement as he was feeling.

"Great. What are you wearing? It'll help me find you better."

"I'm wearing my blue Captain America sweatshirt." She giggled.

"Oh come on! Not Captain. Loki is way cooler." He joked.

She laughed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He waited around for about 15 more minutes. His height gave him an advantage to scope the crowd, but she was easy to spot. He immediately fixated on her flaming red hair. He laughed to himself as he could only see the top of her head struggling to get through the crowd. She emerged victorious, and looked around for him. Seeing her made his heart jump out of his chest. He smiled and waved to her to catch her eye. And there it was. She gazed at him with those beautiful gray eyes and the smile she saved only for him. Rolling her bags across the floor she started to run to him. He did the same, closing the gap between them. Before he knew it she had dropped her bags and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him as tightly as she could. He put one arm around her waist pulling her close, the other around her shoulders allowing his hand to cup the back of her head. Her arms squeezed almost too tightly around his neck, but he didn't care. She started planting kisses on his neck, up to his jaw until she found her way to his lips. He kissed her passionately, he couldn't get enough of her. She moaned happily into his mouth, causing him to chuckled. When their lips finally separated, they stared into each others eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered to her.

"Ditto." She said simply giving him one more quick kiss before hopping down.

He took a few of her bags before taking her hand in his.

"Are you hungry darling?" He asked looking down at her.

"Oh man, I'm starving."

"Good, I'm going to make you some breakfast." He kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds great."

The car ride back to his place was full of lighthearted chit chat and laughs. He had missed her making silly faces at him for no reason. They pulled up to his house and he showed her inside. He could tell she was a little nervous. He put her bags down and pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He could feel her instantly relax in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her arm. Goosebumps canvased her soft pale skin. He wanted nothing more but to take her to his bed and make love to her. He didn't want to rush her, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Why don't you get settled in and I'll start us some breakfast." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

E's POV:

I went back into the bedroom and started unpacking some of my things. Tom was sweet enough to clear out 3 drawers for me in his dresser. It didn't take me long to fill them up. I heard him whistling cheerfully in the kitchen. Man, how I had missed that. I hummed along with him while hanging up some of my dresses in the closet. I was amazed on how tidy his place was. I didn't know if he had cleaned up just for me or if it was always this way. I guess I would found out over the next two weeks. I was unpacked in 20 minutes. I took off my shoes and made my way to the kitchen. Tom was singing and cooking a proper english breakfast with eggs, sausage, beans and toast. I just watched him dance around the room. He was so handsome with his beard and dark brown hair. His shirt loosely draped over his broad shoulders. My eyes made their way down his body checking out his taut ass. I bit my lip as I smiled.

"See something you like darling?" Tom asked smugly.

"Busted." I said walking over to him.

He laughed and continued cooking.

As I walked over to him I couldn't resist to grab his ass. He let out a adorable yelp.

"Feeling frisky?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me?" I stood behind him, my hands snaking around his narrow hips, and slowly slid them into the front pockets of his jeans. I smiled as he tilted his head back and let out a soft moan.

"Our breakfast will get cold." He said, almost panting.

"It's up to you Tom." I said nestling my head in his back.

"Ugh, E that's not fair. Why do you do this to me?" He groaned.

I giggled, loving that I was able to do this to him.

He finished up making our breakfast and dished the servings onto our plates. "You've had a busy last few days. You need to eat something and take it easy."

For a second I hated that he was such a polite gentleman, but he was right. The food he made was delicious and I made sure to tell him. I know it can be nerve racking to cook for a professional chef. We took our time eating. He told me all the things he had planned for us to do while I was there. He was going to take me to the touristy places and some of the lesser known treasures of London. The more he talked, the more excited I became. He only had to work 3 days during my visit, and I made a mental note to make some special for Luke to show him my gratitude.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked before taking another bite of toast.

"I figured we could just take it easy and hang around here for a bit, then I can take you out tonight."

"That sounds perfect." I said relieved. I wasn't too jet lagged, but I was still tired from all the traveling.

We finished our breakfast and talked some more, playing footsy the whole time. When started cleaning up when Tom got a phone call from Luke.

"I'm so sorry darling, but-" He started but I cut him off.

"It's okay. Take it, I'm going to take a quick shower." I kissed him and made my way to the bathroom. I was in and out in about 10 minutes. Since we were spending the day at his place I threw on some sweatpants and a teeshirt, grabbed my book and joined him in the living room. Tom was still on the phone with Luke talking about some sort of interview, so I just curled up on the couch, put on my reading glasses and read. Our day was spent in quiet contentment. We snuggled on the couch and read all day. We had a light lunch and watched a few movies. It was the most relaxing day I've had in a long time, and I think the same thing went for Tom. He looked at the clock and then nudged me.

"What's up?" I asked looking up from notebook where I had been brainstorming recipes for the last hour.

"Our reservation is for 7 and it's 6 now." He said.

"Well I guess we ought to get ready then huh?"

Tom nodded.

I sprung up from the couch and headed to the bedroom. "What should I wear?" I called out as I walked down the hallway. Tom had gotten up to follow me.

"The place we're going had a dress code, so we need to dress up a bit."

"Wow, you really know how to treat a girl." I said turning around and getting up on my tip toes to kiss him. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Tom said as he gave me his mischievous grin.

"Toooommmm..." I eyed him as he changed into black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, and black dress jacket. He turned and smiled at me. I let out a blissful sigh. I was completely taken with him. My feelings grew more intense every day.

"What?" Tom chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm just, I'm just really really happy." I felt like my affection for him was making me glow.

He came up to me and took my head in his large hands and brought my lips to his for a long breathtaking kiss. Once he pulled away he looked at me with intense adoration. I almost didn't want to go out after that.

"Hurry up love. We need to get going." He said before kissing the tip of my noes.

"Okay, okay." I slipped out of my pants and shirt and into deep purple dress. I stepped into my black Mary Jane heels and tied my hair into a elegantly tussled bun.

"Wow, you look stunning." Tom said as he came up behind me while I was touching up my mascara in the mirror. My cheeks turned a light pink.

"Thank you. You look so handsome tonight." I said winking at him.

Tom chuckled and buried his face in the curve of my neck.

"Aww, Hiddleston are you blushing?" I teased.

"Oh, be quiet you." His voice was muffled by my neck.

I giggled and kissed the side of his head.

"Come on..." he lifted his head after nipping my neck "...we don't want to be late."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was so excited in the taxi I could barely keep up the conversation Tom and I were having about Shakespeare. When we pulled up to the restaurant Tom covered my eyes.

"Oh come on Tom. I want to know where we are." I said putting my hands on his.

"You will know momentarily." He said as he lead me out of the car. He quickly paid our cabbie and turned me around. "Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear.

"What do you think?" I laughed.

Tom laughed and pulled his hands away.

"Oh my god. No way!" I gasped as I laid my eyes on the restaurant I had always wanted to go to: Gordon Ramsey at Claridge's.

"Well?" Tom asked putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth.

"Oh my god Tom..." I was speechless. I had raved about how much I loved Gordon Ramsey and his food. I couldn't believe I was actually here. I pulled myself out of my shock and gave Tom a tight hug and covered his face in kisses. "I can't believe this. You're the best."

"Well you deserve nothing but darling." Tom chuckled.

We went inside and Tom told the hostess his name. She seemed to respond differently to us than the other costumers. She started leading us to the back of the restaurant. Tom took my hand and smiled.

"Ready for the next surprise?" He asked me almost in a whisper.

"There's more? Tom I don't know if I can take anymore surprises." I was still floored.

We kept heading towards the back of the restaurant, I started to put the pieces together.

"Tom you didn't..." I gasped. We were now being seated at the chef's table. Tom wore a big smile and couldn't stop laughing at my reactions. Once the waitress left I walked over to his side of the table and hugged his neck and showered him with kisses. "Tom, this is one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me." I caressed his cheek and looked into those beautiful eyes of his. "Thank you." I gave him a long sweet kiss and sat back down.

One of the perks of getting the chef's table is that you get to take a tour of the kitchen, meet the chefs, and you get to help cook and plate a dish. I was accustomed to the busyness of a kitchen, but Tom was blown away.

"Is this what's it's like for you when you're on a job?" He asked.

"Yes, most of the time." I replied.

"How do you manage it?" He was dumbfounded.

"Well, it helps if you love doing it." I chuckled.

Tom and I decided that he would cook our appetizer and I would plate it. We were at a station to the side of the kitchen where we were out of the way. The sous chef accompanied us. She was very patient and friendly. Her and I chit chatted about how it was like to work in a beautiful restaurant like this. We kept a watchful eye on Tom as he sauteed our scollops. I was worried at first, but he was doing a good job. He looked at me with insecurity in his face.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked.

"Yeah actually, you're doing great." I said rubbing his back.

He smiled as his confidence was once again restored.

One of the other chefs came up to me. "Alright Miss Grace, if you come with me I'll show you how you'll be plating this." I watched her closely as she placed the scallops, bread, and garnishes on the plate and decorated it with a simple sauce. I couldn't wait to try it on my own. "Need me to show you again?" She asked while wiping the fingerprints off the plate.

"No I think I got it. Thank you." I smiled at her and waited for Tom to be done. Once the scallops were done, I was ready to go.

"Here you go dear." Tom said handing me the scallops.

I went into my chef mode as I took them from him. I was focused and moved with purpose and precision. I had the appetizer perfectly plated and fingerprint free in under 10 seconds.

"Bloody hell. I should hire you."

The voice made my eyes go wide as I slowly turned around. I wasn't expecting what happened next. I looked up at Tom to see him smiling, but just as surprised as me. As I finished my 180 turn, my mouth dropped open. There he was, my idol.

"Oh my god." I didn't know what else to say.

"Hi nice to meet you." Gordon reached out and shook mine and Tom's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tom said turning on his charm.

"What a surprise. I didn't expect to see the god of mischief in my restaurant tonight." Gordon chuckled.

Tom threw his head back and laughed his "ehehehe"

I managed to smile and laugh in attempt to hide my shock.

"Well I know who you are..." Gordon turned his attention to me "...but I don't know you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said finally remembering my manners. "I'm E, well Eleanor Grace."

"Wonderful to meet you." He smiled and then looked at my plating job. "You did a damn fine job at that by the way."

I giggled "Oh, well thank you so much. Coming from you that's a huge compliment."

"Have you ever done that before?" He asked touching his chin and looking at me inquisitively.

"Actually yes. Many times." I replied.

"Oh really? What do you do for a living?" He asked leaning forward. He seemed to be putting something together in his head.

"I'm in catering actually. Have been for the last 10 years of my life."

"Wait a minute, this is a crazy question, but are you Eleanor Grace from Grace Catering?" He asked.

My mouth dropped open again. How the hell did he know _my _company?

"Um, actually yes." I said. _Oh god, what if he tried my food and hated it. Oh my god._

"Oh wow! I've been actually wanting to meet you." He took my hand again shaking it widely.

I smiled and glanced at Tom. He was chuckling at me. I could tell he was impressed and proud.

"Oh really? Hopefully not to tell me my food is ghastly." I said hopefully.

"Oh far from it. Your cupcakes are to die for." He almost seemed like a fanboy.

"My goodness. Thank you! Which one's did you try?" I was ecstatic.

"I tried your Pumpkin Pie cupcakes with the toasted marshmallow frosting." He was beaming.

"Oh that explains it. Those are my most popular, especially around Thanksgiving." He laughed as he started leading us back to our table. He sat down with us.

"When did you try my food?" I asked.

"About a year ago I visited a friend of mine in New York who was having a small party." He turned to include Tom in the conversation. "I wanted to go back and pay my compliments, but my friend was so afraid that I would yell at the kitchen staff he forbade me from going." We all laughed. I couldn't blame his friend for his reasoning. I would've done the same thing in his position. Gordon stayed for a few more minutes asking a few more questions about my company. When he found out that I had moved to California to open another branch, he insisted that he would call to schedule a visit. I welcomed it naturally. Having Gordon coming out just for my company would give me great exposure.

"Alright, well it was lovely to meet you both. Thank you so much for coming here to my restaurant this evening. Have a wonderful time, and enjoy your food." Gordon said warmly before excusing himself.

I looked at Tom who was just as giddy as I was.

"Well that was...unbelievably cool." He said as we started in on our food.

"You can say that again. Tom this night is just perfect. I don't know how it could get any better."

The rest of our time out was filled with delicious food, great wine, and perfect conversation. Tom and I were finally able to discuss Shakespeare since I read most of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _on the way here. I could tell he was intensely giddy when I spoke about it. I loved how intelligence turned him on. Once we were done with our meal we said goodbye to the marvelous kitchen staff and Gordon before we left. Tom and I both had several glasses of wine and were feeling quite relaxed. It was a cool clear night, so we decided to walk a little bit before grabbing a cab. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. We strolled down the street in quiet contentment, occasionally stealing sweet kisses from each other. After a while we ran into a heard of paparazzi who were yelling questions at us. Tom and I figured it was time to got a cab and go home. Luckily, we were able to ditch them.-

We walked inside and I took off my coat and placed my purse down on the side table. I heard Tom fiddling with something behind me.

"What are you doing hun?" I asked not turning around. The song _And I love her _by the Beatles started playing. I smiled and instantly started singing along. Tom came up behind me and placed his hands on my waist and his head on my shoulder. He planted a few gentle kisses on my neck.

"Dance with me darling." He murmured in my ear.

I turned around to face him and let him take my hand in his. We swayed from side to side. He pulled me closer to him with every movement. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. He started softly singing along, it was almost a whisper. I felt safe in his arms, listening to his heart beat. He rested his head on mine and sighed. He moved his hand and lifted my chin to face him. He gave me one deep loving kiss, and that's all it took. We stared into each others eyes with intense longing. My shaking hands unfastened the buttons on his shirt. I caressed his neck and slowly traced down to his collarbone then lower and lower until I was at the line of his pants. I bit my lip and looked up at him once more. His eyes were glazed over with want. I wanted him to take me, but I could tell he was holding back.

"Tom please..." I whimpered.

"Are you sure?" He was panting.

"Yes. I want it. I want _you._"

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down gently on the bed and positioned himself over me. He kissed me hard and fast. His tongue licked my lips asking permission. I parted my lips allowing him entrance. I felt like I was 17 again, making out with a boy for the first time. I felt that if I stopped kissing him even for a moment I would die. I ran my fingers through his hair and brought him even closer. He snaked one arm underneath me as he held himself up with the other. I felt him pawing at the zipper on my dress, desperate to get it off of me. I hooked my legs around his and turned over so I was on top of him, causing him to let out a growl. My dress zipper was easier to access now, but I decided I wanted to tease him a little.

I signaled him to stay on the bed as I stood up slowly. I unzipped my dress and turned my back to him. I slipped one strap off my shoulder, then the other. My back was becoming more exposed. I turned to him and smiled seductively. He was sitting on the edge of the bed biting his lip as he watched me. I slid my dress the rest of the way off with one flick of my hand. I stepped out of my dress and then my shoes. I walked over to him and gently took off his shirt. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him on the edge of the bed. I gave him a soft kiss and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hold on to me..." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my hips firmly and waited for my next move. I slowly un did my bra and let it slip off exposing my full perky breasts to him. Tom licked his lips and moved forward. I leaned back so far I was doing a back bend, giving Tom a full look at my body. With a quick circular motion of my hips, I lifted myself up and rubbed against his bulge.

"Oh fuck darling." He moaned throwing his head back. I kissed him hard once more and bit his lower lip. He growled and flipped me onto the bed so I was on my back.

"My turn..." He gave me a playful grin. He showered me with warm gentle kisses down my neck and to my chest. He licked my nipple as he cupped the other in his hand. He took it into his mouth lightly sucking and swirling his tongue around my hard peek. He bit me gently before moving to my other breast and giving it the same treatment. I moaned and shifted underneath him, aching for more contact. He kissed his way down my stomach and stopped at my inner hip. I gasped at the sensation he gave me on that hot spot of mine. He lingered there, biting and sucking me, leaving a mark and making me even more wet. He removed my underwear painfully slow. He spread my legs and started kissing my legs. He kissed from my calf to the inside of my thigh. He touched every part of me except my hot center. Every time he passed by I felt his hot heaving breath on me, by the third time I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, Tom please!" I whimpered.

"Yes darling." He chuckled before burying his tongue in my pussy.

"Oh fuck-" I could barely finish the words. This feeling was sensational.

His tongue moved up and down, drawing little patterns on my clit. He would slip his tongue inside me each time he reached the bottom of my folds. He held my bucking hips down with one hand, and moved his other to slip a finger inside me. After finding a good rhythm he added another finger and sucked on my nub. My eyes glazed over as I moaned loudly. He knew I was close, he smiled and hummed against me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I came. I was lightheaded for a minute, but soon regained my senses. I smiled and looked up at Tom. He was licking his lips as he got up and took off his pants. He freed himself from the cloth restraints. Oh god the sight of him stroking his rock hard cock was enough to get me hot and ready again. My chest heaved as I took in the sight of him. He looked beautiful in the dim and warm light of the bedroom. He smiled sweetly and leaned over me and kissed me deeply.

"You're so beautiful E. I want to make love to you." He whispered as he gazed into my eyes and stroked my hair.

My heart skipped a beat as I smiled and nodded my head. "Please Tom, I want nothing but that right now."

He smiled before kissing me deeply. He broke away long enough to grab a condom. He quickly slipped it on and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready love?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes..." I said pecking at his neck before looking into those breathtaking blue eyes of his. He slowly entered me, neither of us breaking eye contact. I gasped and moaned at the feeling of him filling me completely. Tom groaned as his mouth gaped open. He was still for a moment, allowing me to get used to his size. God he felt wonderful, he wasn't too big or too small, he filled me perfectly. I smiled and nodded giving him approval to move. He started slow, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in. He soon picked up the pace. I moved my hips to match his thrusts, allowing him to get deeper inside me. We both moaned loudly.

"Oh god, E, you're so tight-" he huffed as his thrusting sped up. He rested his forehead on mine, gazing into my eyes and pulling me closer to him. He managed to stroke the side of my face and smile as he said "I'm so lucky to have you." A single happy tear fell from my eye. I had never felt so beautiful and so loved in my life. I kissed him hard, pouring every ounce of love I had for him into the kiss. I felt his heart beat faster. Our kiss broke as both of us gasped for air. His thrusted into me fast and hard. My moans turned into yells as my pleasure intensified. Tom started to moan and pant. "I'm so close E, please come with me." He reached down between us and started playing with my clit again.

"Tom..." I moaned breathlessly. I gripped his shoulder and the nape of his neck. "...I think I'm going to."

He thrusted into me slightly slower but hard, filling me to his hilt.

"Oh, Tom! Oh god! Tom!" I screamed as my orgasm came in intense waves of pleasure and my walls tightened around him.

"Yes E, just like that. Oh god, yes E!" He yelled as his filled me with his warm fluid. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and chuckling with giddiness. Even after a few minutes I still felt the aftershock of my orgasm. Tom got up and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He came back and pulled me close to him as we got under the cool sheets.

"That was amazing. You were amazing." Tom said planting kisses on my cheek.

"So were you Tom. You are the best I've ever had." I smiled up at him.

"I'm honored darling." Tom said holding me tight. I closed my eyes allowing sleep to overcome me. I floated off with a smile on my face. I was the happiest girl in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tom's POV:

This was the happiest I had ever been with a woman. I had never been with someone so fun, interesting and understanding. I just wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. I wanted her to be mine forever. I smiled as I thought about making love to her the night before. I never connected with someone so intensely and so quickly.

"_Just tell her you dope. The kiss she gave you last night said it all. Tell her." _I thought to myself as I gazed down at her. My heart was full of love that I couldn't help but sing to her softly.

E's POV:

"_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't wanna leave her now, I know I believe and how..."_

It was Tom singing gently as he stroked my hair. I looked up at him rubbing my eyes and smiled.

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need so other lover. Something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now, I know I believe and how."_

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. Tom chuckled and started singing at the top of his lungs.

"_You're asking me will my love grow?! I don't know!"_

I joined him.

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_

I tickled him we continued to sing and laugh. He got on top of me pinning my hands down to stop me from tickling him. His lips crashed down onto mine. He made love to me again, slow and gentle. He sang to me softly the whole time. He only stopped when we orgasmed in unison. He hovered over me, still connected, our legs intertwined, as he held me close and kissed me tenderly. I felt happy tears swelling up in my eyes, but I held them back. Still catching our breath Tom placed his hands on the side of my face, his thumb lightly trailing along my lips before he kissed me more. He stopped suddenly, biting his lip.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

"No. Everything is perfect. I've never been as happy as I am now. I love having you hear with me. I love waking up to you, making love to you..." He paused as he kissed me softly. He gazed into my eyes. "E, I am just so happy that you're here."

I gave him a few sweet kisses. "Me too. I love being here with you." We must have spent the next hour giggling and smothering each other with playful, affectionate kisses.

"We have to get ready." Tom groaned in between kisses.

"Aww, why?" I whined.

"I want to take you sight seeing. And we can't do that from my bed."

"Are you sure? Because the sights I'm seeing are pretty awesome." I said making it obvious that I was checking him out.

Tom blushed. "Well I was going to take you to see The Eye and Big Ben-"

"Okay you win!" I cut him off excitedly and hopped out of bed.

"Excited darling?" Tom teased. I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a shower. Tom took his while I was drying my hair. I was in a confident mood, and it showed in my clothes. I wore snug black pants tucked into my comfy black and red clay colored cowboy boots. I paired them with a cream colored dress shirt and a maroon blazer. I was throwing my hair up in a messy updo and putting on some red lipstick when I heard Tom coming out of the bathroom. I turned around to see him holding a towel around him. He still hadn't dried off completely, his wet curls dripped water on his shoulders and trickled down his chest. I let out a whimper as I bit my lower lip.

Tom looked up at me and smiled. "Something wrong darling?"

"Why do you do this to me Tom?" I asked shaking my head.

Tom chuckled and dropped his towel, exposing himself fully.

I groaned "Ugh it should be illegal for someone to look as sexy as you."

He blushed and slipped into some boxers.

"Aww..." I whined.

"What? If you're not naked, then I shouldn't be either." He said putting on a pair of dark jeans and a white teeshirt.

"Fair enough." I laughed. As Tom finished getting dressed I grabbed my camera and put it in my messenger bag along with a few other things. I slung it over my shoulder and turned to face a now dressed Tom. He still looked amazing. I couldn't believe how he could make jeans and a teeshirt look so good. He saw me staring and walked over to me.

"That red makes your lips look even more delicious than usual." He said before kissing me. "Let's get going. I have a big day planned for us."

"Yay! I'm so psyched dude." I said in a sing-song voice while doing a awkward victory dance.

"Oh my god, you are adorable." Tom said laughing at me and taking my hand and leading me towards the door. We grabbed a cab outside and made our way through London. I looked out the window the whole time taking in all the sights. I must've had a big dumb grin on my face because Tom chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"I think we'll walk from here." Tom said to the cabbie and paid him. He helped me out of the cab and told the cabbie thank you.

"Why are we walking? Are we close?" I asked having no idea where I was.

"Kind of. It's a bit of a walk, but I figured it would give you a better view of everything." He said before planting a kiss on my cheek. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally." I said fishing out my camera from my bag. Tom chuckled. "What? Don't judge me, I'm strictly tourist today." I said in a defiant tone, but with a soft look.

"Oh no, I was wondering how you're going to get any good pictures from way down there." He teased.

I held my hand to my chest acting hurt. "Ouch. Now that's just rude."

Tom gave me a quick hug. We walked for about half an hour before we got to The Eye. It would've taken a lot less time if I hadn't stopped to take some many pictures. I looked up at it in awe.

"Wow, now that's just so cool." I said as I snapped another picture.

"Come on." Tom said grabbing my hand.

"Whoa, wait what?" I resisted his tug and anchored myself in place.

"Don't you want to go on it?"

"Ugh, um, yes and no." I said nervously.

Tom gave me a look.

"I want to go on, but I'm kinda a little totally freaked out by heights." I admitted.

"Oh is that all?" He laughed and moved closer taking me in his arms. "It's perfectly safe I assure you. You'l be able to get some great pictures from up there." He knew how to tempt me. He moved even closer and put his mouth to my ear. "I promise I'll hold you the whole time."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

"Great." He said before giving me a long kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground causing me to do the 'princess diaries' foot pop with both feet. He continued to kiss me as he twirled me around making me giggle. He placed me back down gently and put his forehead on mine. "Ready love?"

"You betcha." I said.

Once we boarded it wasn't that bad. Tom made sure that we had a compartment to ourselves. I was nervous at first, but with Tom holding me excitement took over. I took pictures half the time with Tom hugging me from behind pointing out good photo opportunities. The other half was spent making out with him.

"You were right Tom. This is fun." I said in between kisses.

"Mmm..." Tom was busy pecking at my neck.

"The view is excellent..." He was now sucking at my collarbone. "...but the company is even better."

Tom chuckled as he slipped my blazer off my shoulders.

"Tom not here." I said breathlessly.

"Why not?" Tom whined.

"Umm, we are on display in front of London."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said fixing my blazer.

"Besides..." I kissed his exposed skin on his neck and chest. "...we'll have plenty of time for that tonight."

"Oh really?" Tom chortled.

"Yeah..." I kissed his neck. "And the next night." I kissed his adams apple. "And the next night." I kissed his chest. "And the next night."

Tom started to pant. "Well we can go home after this if you like. It's already been a long day."

"Nonsense, I'm having such a good time." I looked up at him with a smirk and winked at him.

Tom groaned and threw his head back. "God you're so evil."

"What? A girls gotta have her fun." I said innocently.

"Again evil." He said and tickled my sides.

I yelped and hopped away. "No fair!"

"How is that not fair?" Tom said inching closer to me.

"I don't know. Give a minute, I'm sure I'll come up with some bullshit reason." I said.

He laughed and kicked his head back. I managed to dart towards him and give him a quick tickle.

"Okay okay, truce?" He said putting up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, truce." I said shaking his hand. He pulled me to him and dipped me down as if we were dancing. I yelped then giggled.

"I'm so happy you're here." He said before kissing me tenderly.

"Me too." I said afterwards.

Our time on The Eye came to an end.

"Where to now Hiddles?" I asked as we made our way back to the street.

Tom laughed "How about The Natural History Museum? It's relatively close by."

My eyes grew wide as I slowly looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Tom looked unsure of what I meant.

"I fucking LOVE dinosaurs. That's been on my list of places to go before I die since I was 4 years old."

"Then we will make a day of it." Tom leaned in closer. "I fucking love dinosaurs too."

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Shall we milady?" Tom offered me his arm. I smiled and linked my arm through his. We skipped to the street and haled a taxi. It was a Thursday afternoon so lucky for us it wasn't that crowded. We roamed around the museum for hours, not skipping over anything. We even had a light lunch at the restaurant. We saved the best for last.

"Ready for dinosaurs darling?" Tom asked me.

"I was born ready." I said rushing off to the Dino section. Tom and I were like children in there. We were uncontrollably excited about every display. When we got to the Velociraptors, Tom and I instantly started making Raptor noises and movements. We laughed so hard we were red in the face and could barely stand. I was positive that we frightened some of the children and some of their parents. We finished the rest of the exhibit smothering our giggling like children told to be quiet in a classroom. Once we were done we decided to leave. On the way out I noticed a little boy leaning against a wall crying quietly.

Tom's POV:

I couldn't believe what we had just done. Making raptor noises and movements together. It was too good. She was too much fun. I loved that she could be grown up and serious when needed, but that she always maintained that child like excitement when it came to things she loved. She was exactly like me in that respect. Some people didn't understand how I could get excited like that, but she did. We were walking back to the entrance when I felt her let go of my hand. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at her. She was walking over to a little boy who was crying. He couldn't have been any older than 6 or 7 years old. I could barely see him in the crowd, it was amazing that she spotted him. I slowly followed her. I would usually jump up to help, but I was wondering what she would do. I kept my distance and listened.

"Hi there." She said sweetly as she kneeled down in front of him so she could be at eye level with him.

"Hi." The boy sniffled.

"What's your name?" She asked. She had such a soft, almost motherly expression on her face.

"Gregory." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Gregory. I'm Eleanor." She held out her hand and shook his gently.

"You're accent is funny." Gregory said cracking a small smile. He had stopped crying for the most part. I chuckled at him.

"Yes, it is very funny. I've been trying to get it fixed, but alas, to no avail." She said as she threw her arms up in a shrug. I was finding her incredibly charming. I had never seen her with children before.

"What does 'avail' mean?" He asked.

"It means to help or to benefit." She responded.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"Now Gregory, I simply must ask, why are you over here crying?" Her voice was soft and comforting.

"I lost my mum." He sniffled.

"Oh no! Well we can't have that now can we?"

He shook his head.

"Well maybe I can help you find her. What's her name?"

"Patricia." He answered now looking more hopeful.

"Patricia, okie dokie good, now we're getting somewhere. Now, what does she look like? Is she short like me?" She gestured to herself. "Or tall like him?" She gestured to me. I didn't know she knew I was there. I smiled and waved at the boy.

"Short like you." He responded.

"Alrighty, now what color is her hair?" She ruffled her hair and shook her head. "Is it crazy like mine?"

"No!" He smiled. "It's Brown."

"And is it long or short?" She asked illustrating her question with her hands.

"Short and curly." He had stopped crying completely and was now giggling at her wild and over the top gestures. I couldn't help but to laugh with him. She was being silly to make him feel better. It was so endearing.

"Well you can't see that well from down here can you?" She asked.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Well how about I help you out?"

Gregory nodded in approval. She lifted him up and let him sit on her shoulder so he could look over the crowd. He giggled as she held on tight.

"See your mum?" She asked. She had a hint of a British accent which made me laugh.

"There she is!" He called out and pointed.

I scanned the crowd for a women matching his description since I had the height advantage. I saw a women that seemed to match. It helped that she was looking around franticly. I weaved through the crowd and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Patricia?" I asked.

"Yes?" She looked at me with worry.

"My girlfriend has found a young man named Gregory who is looking for you." I said as I motioned in their direction. We looked over to see Gregory waving wildly as E held on to him for dear life.

"Oh my goodness!" Patricia said and rushed over. I quickly followed her. "Oh thank you so much!" She said as E gently put Gregory down so he could go back to him mum. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. Gregory looked at E.

"Thank you for availing me." He said in a small voice. His mother looked surprised.

E smiled. "You are most welcome Gregory."

"It's so crowded in here. He was there one second and gone the next." Patricia said still a little flustered.

"I have the same problem with her." I said pointing at E.

E laughed and jabbed my arm playfully.

Patricia laughed. "Well thank you again."

"It's no problem." E said. "You guys have a good evening."

We said a quick goodbye and waved and we were on our way. I couldn't stop grinning at her as we walked down the street. She caught me looking.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just impressed." I replied.

"With what? My Velociraptor impression?" She asked and made claw gestures.

"Well I am, because let's be honest, you got that hissing sound down flat, but I was referring to how you handled that Gregory situation." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"What about it?"

"Just the way you effortlessly calmed him down and interacted with him. It was extremely charming."

Her cheeks blushed a beautiful light petal color. She looked so lovely. The warm lights of the street lamps lit up her face perfectly.

"Well thank you. I just hate seeing kids upset. That happened to me in Atlanta when I was about his age and I was horrified."

"What happened?" I asked. I loved hearing about her childhood for some reason.

"I was at a show at the Fox Theater with my mom and we got separated in the crowd. I looked all over the theater and couldn't find her." She explained.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad. A nice doorman found me and helped."

"Well that was nice of him." My phone rang. I got my phone out of my pocket to silence it, but I saw it was Benedict. "Do you mind if I take this darling?"

"Not at all hun." I loved it when she called me that. Every time she said it a bit of her southern accent bled out.

"Hello Ben." I said.

"Hello Tom!" Benedict said cheerfully.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Well you told me E was in town and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go get a drink or two. If you don't already have plans that is."

"I would love that. Let me just ask E. Hold on a moment." I took the phone away from my ear and looked at E. "E, would you like to go to an authentic English pub and have a drink with my dear friend Benedict?"

"That sounds absolutely marvelous." She said with a smile.

I brought the phone back to my ear. "Where should we meet you Ben?"

"I'll text you the address. I'll try to grab a quiet table." He said.

"Great man, see you soon." I hung up and looked back at E. "Shall we darling?"

E's POV:

We arrived at the pub hand in hand. It was rather crowded, but we were able to find that Ben snagged a booth off to the side. He waved us over and got up to greet us.

"Tom!" He said giving Tom a big brotherly hug.

"Benny! How are you man?" Tom asked patting him on the back.

"I'm great thanks. I'm so glad you guys were able to come out."

"Yeah man, thanks for inviting us." Tom replied.

I had taking off my blazer and folded it over my arm while watching their conversation. I was trying not to be starstruck, but seeing him act like a regular guy with Tom helped.

"Well Ben..." Tom turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "...this is E."

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"E! Wonderful to meet you. Tom has told be all about you." He said as he shook my hand gently.

"I assure you none of it's true!" I joked.

Ben and Tom laughed.

"Shall we sit?" Ben gestured to the booth.

"Yes..." We had been walking all day. Even though it was fun, I was a little worn out.

"So 'E' what is that short for?" Ben asked as Tom and I scooted into the booth.

"Eleanor." I replied.

"Oh that's lovely." Ben said smiling.

"Why thank you sir." I said jokingly nodding my head.

"So what have you guys been getting up to today?" Ben asked.

"Oh I've been showing her all the sights. We went to The Eye, Natural history museum, all that." Tom said rubbing my shoulder.

We told Ben all about our day and Ben told us about his. He was very easy to talk to. Eventually a waiter came over to take our drink orders. Tom ordered us some fries (or chips as you say in England) and both him and Ben ordered a pint of Guinness each.

"That sounds great, I'll have one too."

"Are you sure you can handle that love? Maybe you should get something else?" He laughed in a snarky tone.

Ben and Tom were about to say something, but I cut them off. I was used to this so I knew how to handle it.

"You know you're right, I do need something else." Tom and Ben looked at me not expecting me to push over to such dumb behavior. Little did they know.

"So I'll add a round of Jameson for me and these fine gentlemen." I gave the waiter a smartass smile. "Thanks love."

Tom and Ben were barely able to muffle their laughter until after our waiter sulked away to get fill our order. I wore a victorious grin on my lips.

"That was too good." Ben said through laughs.

"Does that happen often?" Tom asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but seeing their faces when they get bested is priceless." I answered

"That's a good way to look at it." Tom said.

"Do you have any responses for horrid pick up lines?" Ben asked.

"That I do Ben, that I do."

"I would love to hear them. You should tell us some." Ben said.

"I would love to Ben, but first I must use the bathroom."

Tom got up to let me out of the booth and I weaved my way through the crowd to the bathroom.

Tom's POV:

I couldn't help but watch her walk away. I loved the way her hips swayed when she walked. Unfortunately some other men in the bar noticed too. I hated that they were gawking at her. I'm just glad that I couldn't hear the undoubtably rude and profane comments they were making.

"Alright, I like her." Ben said as I sat back down.

"She's great right?"

"Yeah, she seems like a sweetheart, but she's got a feisty side."

"Yeah, I love that about her. She's well balanced." I smiled thinking about the incident at the museum. "There was this little boy today at the museum that was lost, and she helped him out."

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked leaning back as the waiter put down our drinks and chips.

"Yeah, I have never seen something so charming in my life."

Ben chuckled.

"She was being goofy and making a total loon out of herself, but it didn't matter to her as long as the kid was okay."

"That is charming."

"Yeah, she's just..." I sighed. "...great."

Ben smiled and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well aren't you just head over heels?"

"What can you blame me? You've seen her." I said gesturing towards the direction she walked off.

"Yes..." Ben nodded grabbing a fry. "...she is stunning. Where did you meet her again?"

"Through Scarlett. They've been best friends since they were very small."

"Oh?"

"So Scarlett brought her to set one day and I ran into them."

"Was it love at first sight Tom?" Ben asked jokingly.

"Might as well have been. I had heard all about her and seen pictures of her, but they didn't do her justice. I almost was too scared to go up to her, but they were singing Bob Dylan."

"Well then, how can you not go up?" Ben said.

"Exactly!" I laughed.

E came back up to us.

"Hey, sorry about that. The line was insane." She said as she plopped down in the booth. I saw more men checking her out. It seemed like word got around about her. I tried to brush it off, but it was becoming difficult.

E picked up her pint glass filled with Guinness. "Cheers gentlemen!"

"Cheers!" We all said as we clicked our glasses together then took a big gulp.

"Ooh fries!" E said happily grabbing a chip from the basket.

"You Americans are hilarious." I said nudging her with my foot. She stuck out her tongue at me. I watched her take a bite and saw a look of approval on her face. She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're doing that thing you do." She said.

"I do a thing?" I asked.

"Yes, every time we go out and get food."

"Oh I want to hear about this." Ben said leaning on the table towards us.

E leaned in as well. "Okay, I'm a chef and people worry about taking me to restaurants in fear that I may not like it."

"Right, understandable." Ben said.

"So every time I'm about to take the first bite of something we ordered he looks at me to see my reaction to the food."

"I do?" I laughed.

"Oh he did do that just now!" Ben chuckled.

"I didn't realize I did that." I said feeling a little silly.

E laughed and put her hand on my leg under the table, and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Oh aren't you two just adorable." Ben teased.

E and I laughed.

"Alright come you two. Let's take care of this round." We picked up our shots of Jameson and threw them back. And with that our night out got started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

E's POV:

We slammed our shot glasses down on the table as we all grimaced at the burn of the alcohol. We hadn't planned on drinking much, but we were having such a good time we decided to go with it.

"How about now?" Ben slurred.

"Nope, not drunk yet..." I replied. "...but I am getting pretty buzzed."

He had been asking me if I was drunk after every drink I finished. I had 2 pints of Guinness and about 4 shots of strong Jameson whiskey. Ben and Tom had about 3 more shots than me (we wanted to even it out since they were big strong men, and I was, well, tiny compared to them.)

"I have to say I am impressed. You can hold your own quite well." Ben took another swig of his beer.

It had gotten louder and more crowded as it got later in the night. Tom leaned over putting his mouth to my ear. "How are you doing darling?"

His warm breath on my neck gave me chills. "I'm fantastic. How are you hun?"

"Oh, I am great." He batted his eyes drunkenly and smiled.

"Tom are you drunk?" I chuckled.

"Nope, but I'm getting there." He lifted his beer and took a gulp. I laughed at the foam mustache his beer left on his upper lip.

"What?" He asked.

Ben and I laughed for a minute before I grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Oh, thank you dear."

"You're welcome hun." I said.

"I love with when you say that."

"Why?" I giggled.

"Your southern accent comes out when you say hun." Tom said while Ben nodded in agreement.

"It does? Oh god." I said blushing.

"What? I think it's adorable." Tom said kissing the tip of my nose.

"It is very charming." Ben added.

"Oi, watch it bud!" Tom pointed at him and glared then busted out into laughter.

"Oh you guys!" I got excited over what I heard.

Someone started singing Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond once the Karaoke begun.

"Oh! I love this song!" I said and started singing along.

"_Where it began, I can't begin to knowin', But then I know it's growing strong, Was in the spring, And spring became the summer, Who'd have believed you'd come along."_  
Tom and Ben joined me and we all sang in unison.  
"_Hands, touchin' hands, Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you, Sweet Caroline, Good times never seemed so good, I've been inclined..._" Tom wrapped his arm around me and we lifted our drinks in the air. _"__To believe they never would, But now I, look at the night, And it don't seem so lonely, We fill it up with only two."_

We continued to sing at the top of our lungs with the rest of the pub. Once the song was over there was a large round of applause.

"Darling you have a wonderful singing voice." Tom said.

"Yeah right, I think you're drunker than I thought." I said.

"No, I may be a little inebriated, but I can still tell a good singing voice."

"I'm okay I guess. Nothing special." I took another sip of my beer.

"Alright who's up next?" The announcer asked on the small stage.

"SHE IS!" Tom yelled and he lifted his long arm and pointed at me.

"Tom! No! What the hell?" I wasn't sure if I was drunk enough for this.

"Come E! You'll be fantastic!"

I glared at him and he gave me puppy eyes and pouted.

"How can I say no to that face?" I said and quickly finished the remaining half of my beer and got up. Tom patted my ass. I yelped. "Watch it Hiddles!" I leaned in to his ear. "You'll pay for this later."

"Oh I hope so." He said and winked at me. He may have been a bit drunk, but he knew what he was doing. I would never admit it, but that little pat on the butt made me feel sexy and gave me some confidence. I looked through the song selection and immediately knew what I wanted to sing.

Tom's POV:

I couldn't wait to hear her sing. She sang to herself all the time when she thought I couldn't hear.

"You're going to get it later." Ben laughed.

"I certainly hope so." I chuckled.

Ben and I giggled like immature boys for a moment. I pride myself on being a gentlemen 90% of the time, but I'm afraid alcohol made me a bit more open with my less than gentlemanly thoughts and desires. I turned to watch her as I heard a familiar tune. I was surprised that she knew this song. She started singing in her beautiful, jazzy, sweet voice.

"_I got some troubles, but they won't last. I'm gonna lay right down here in the grass. And pretty soon all my troubles will pass. Because I'm in Shoo-shoo-shoo, Shoo-shoo-shoo, Shoo-shoo, Shoo-shoo, Shoo-shoo, Sugar Town."_

There was an up roar of claps, whistles, whoops and hollers. People were loving it. She looked over the crowd at me and gave me a wink and a sultry grin. I smiled from ear to ear. I even found myself blush a little when people turned around to see who she was smiling at. More whoops and hollers and a few men shouting: "Get it man!"

During the next verse they turned the small spotlight on her. It took my breath away and made my heart swell in my chest. She was positively glowing as her hair lit up making it seem ever brighter than it normally was. She giggled and started to sway from side to side. I think everyone in the pub was completely charmed by her. Even Ben was looking at her like he wanted to take her home. I knew he meant no harm, but it was hard not to tell him to bugger off and stop gawking at her. She finished the song and gave a big and sweet smile to everyone before saying thank you and walking back over to me. Several men stopped her and tried hitting on her. I went from happy to raging jealousy in 1.6 seconds. I felt pretty insecure and a lot of the men that were approaching her were pretty good looking. I saw her smile and say a few things and then left. She turned her gaze to me and smiled. I think she could tell I was jealous. As she made her way to me yet another man got in between us. I looked at Ben in question. E and I had not dealt with this type of thing yet, and I was panicking to be honest.

"Let her take care of it." He whispered to me. I stayed next to the table and tried to listen to what they were saying. The pub was still loud, but I managed to tune out everything but their conversation.

"Hi there." He said trying to be suave.

"Oh, hello there." She replied.

"Oh you're American."

"Yes I am."

"What part are you from?"

_Are you not even going to ask her for her name you tit?_

"Atlanta Georgia." She said. There was that adorable yet subtle southern drawl.

"Oh a southern belle eh?"

"Ha, yeah." She seemed to be trying hard to be nice. It made me feel a little better.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Eleanor."

"I'm Dave. Nice to meet you Eleanor." He shook her hand.

_How long is this going to go on?_

"So Eleanor, can I buy you a drink?" He asked. My jaw clenched and my fist balled up in my pockets.

"Oh um, thank you for the offer, but no thanks." She started fidgeting.

"Oh come on!" He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to the bar. I moved to get up, but Ben grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No really, I'm fine." She said firmly pulling her arm away. This caught the attention of people. They started to watch from the corner of their eyes.

"Alright, alright." He tried to recover from his embarrassment. "So what beings you to England?"

"I'm here visiting my boyfriend." She said proudly. I started to un tense.

"Oh. Um is he here?" He looked around uncomfortably.

"No, I came all the way from America to visit my boyfriend, but I decided to leave him at home so I could come to a bar by myself." She said in a snarky tone. Ben and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Dave looked confused. This guy must've not been too bright, because he did not catch the hint. "Oh so, is he expecting you back any time soon?" He took a step closer to her. "We could go somewhere where we can be alone." Alright, now I wanted to slug this asshole.

E started to laugh. She put her hand on his shoulder. "No Dave. I'd rather stick my hand in a blender." She gave him a smartass smile and patted his shoulder and left him there with his jaw on the floor and his buddies making fun of him. Needless to say I instantly felt better. I even started to laugh myself as I stood up. Ben was almost in hysterics. Everyone watched her as she walked over to me.

"There's my handsome fella." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight. She still held me after our kiss broke.

Neither of us were big on PDAs besides a hug and a chaste kiss every now and then, but with both of us rather intoxicated our unspoken rules didn't seem that important.

"You know everyone is watching us E." I said softly.

"Good. I want them to know I'm yours." She said sweetly.

_Oh god, this wonderful woman._ My jealously and uneasiness I was feeling just moments ago were banished with those words. She gave me one more kiss (we kept it tasteful, I swear!) and sat back down.

"Nicely done E." Ben said raising his glass to her.

She raised her glass in response. "Thank you Ben."

"On singing and telling that guy off." He added.

"He made it easy. That guy was a creep." She said making a disgusted face.

"Mmm-hmm." Ben and I mumbled in agreement.

"Sorry about that." She said to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You can't help it that all those men were fawning over you after you charmed them with your dazzling looks and talent."

She smiled and blushed. "Tom you are _way _too nice to me."

"No, I mean every word darling." I kissed her cheek.

"Bawwwwww." Ben chuckled.

"Oh shut up Ben." E teased.

Under the cover of the table she placed her hand on my knee and slowly moved up my thigh. She moved her hand more inward and stopped on the inside of my thigh, right next to my crotch. She gave me a light but firm squeeze causing me to shudder and my pants to tighten.

We stayed and talked for at least an additional 2 hours. Her and Ben were really getting along. I had a feeling that the three of us would become really close. I hadn't been saying much since she still hadn't taken her hand away. Every few minutes she would caress my leg, sometimes grazing my crotch. I was almost positive that she was doing it on purpose since every time my breath caught she would smile to herself.

"Okay guys, it's getting late. How about we call it a night?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." E said taking her hair down and running her fingers through her long hair. God she looked sexy when she did that. The top buttons on her shirt were undone and with her hair out of the way I caught of glimpse of her pronounced collarbone. I bit my lip imagining kissing my way from there to her lips.

"Tom, are you okay?" She asked with a smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Yes darling, I'm fantastic." I replied giving her a mischievous grin. She smiled and bit her lip. Oh god, I wanted her so bad.

"Welp, we better get going then." She said slipping on her blazer. We paid our bill and walked with Ben outside. We stayed with Ben so he could have a cigarette while waiting on a cab. I was still rather buzzed, who was I kidding? Those last few shots had just decided to kick in as we stood up to leave. I was drunk. E seemed to be fine besides being tired, but it was hard to tell. The prick Dave from earlier was outside with his mates. He saw us and glared, but didn't say anything. E talked about Ben coming over for dinner some night while she was in town. I was only half paying attention. My arm was around E and I was shamelessly using her to keep my balance. She didn't seem to mind. Ben's cab pulled up.

"Well, I had a wonderful night you two." Ben said slightly slurring.

"Ah! Come here you!" I said giving him a big manly bear hug.

"Oh I just love the bromance going on right now." E laughed.

"E come here you lovely little thing!" Ben said picking her off the ground when he hugged her.

E's POV:

Ben squeezed me tightly before setting me back down on the ground. Both Ben and Tom smiled at me. It was painfully obvious how drunk they both were. I was sill buzzed, but nothing close to where they were.

Ben leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You take care of ol' Tom here. He just loves you so much. I don't want him hurt and upset."

Wow, Ben was definitely wasted. "I promise." I said placing my hand on my heart.

"Good." He patted my head drunkenly and got into his cab. I waved bye and looked up at Tom who was already staring at me.

"What are you lookin' at buddy?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful and cool." He tried to lean closer (I assume to kiss me) but stumbled and almost fell over.

"Okay let's get you home. You are wasted." I chuckled.

"Wasted or not..." He managed to stoop down to get even with my eye level and cup my face in his hands. "...you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life."

My heart melted. How could he do that? Charm me with words when he was drunk off his ass.

I gently caressed his flushed cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "You are too sweet..." He hiccuped. Oh my god that was the most adorable thing I think I ever did see. "...and drunk."

I haled us a cab and got us back at Tom's place. I helped up to the front door.

"Keys Tom." I said.

"They're in my pocket..." He started to kiss my neck. "...why don't you get them."

I chortled and turned to look him in the eyes. Without breaking eye contact I reached into his pocket. I instantly felt the keys, but I rubbed his crotch before grabbing them and slipping my hand out. I smiled and wiggled the keys next to my face.

"Found them." I leaned in and let my lips barely graze his. I hovered there for a moment before turning away to open the door.

"Tease." Tom growled, his hands clenching at my hips.

I opened the door and guided him inside. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll lock up." I suggested.

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting me before stumbling to the bedroom. I giggled to myself. Even drunk he was still funny and charming. I locked up downstairs and turned out the lights. I entered the bedroom to see Tom taking off his shirt. His jeans were low on his hips, dangerously low. He turned around mid tug revealing his defined muscular back. The way they flexed when he raised his arms was so sexy. I felt myself ache for him. I wasn't big on drunk sex, but that smile that he gave me once he turned around made me consider changing my mind.

"Darling?" He said with a smug grin.

"Just enjoying the view hun." I said before plopping on the foot of the bed to take off my shoes. Tom crawled up behind me and moved my hair to one side. He rested his chin on my shoulder and traced little patterns on my back with his fingers.

"Mmm, that feels nice." I said closing my eyes and leaning my head back. Tom planted some soft kisses on my neck. He reached around and started to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"I love those boots by the way." He whispered.

I gasped as he ran his finger along my collarbone so gently I barely felt it. "Thank you, They're my favorite pair." I manged to say.

"You were so wonderful today. Helping that little boy. Singing in the pub. Telling off that prick." He wrapped his arms around me. "You're just amazing love."

I turned around to face him. "You were wonderful today too." I cupped his face in my hands and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you for everything. Yesterday was perfect and so was today. I've never been happier Tom."

He swooped me up in his arms and laid me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me as his lips crashed into mine. A small moan escaped me has he worked my shirt off of me. He ran one hand down my side while holding himself up with the other. After a while of making out I wanted to speed things up. I flipped us over so I was on top of him. I undid his jeans and slid them off. I looked up to see him holding his hands over his eyes and wincing.

"Tom are you okay?" I asked crawling up to him.

"I'm just a bit dizzy darling."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're just a bit drunk darling." I said mimicking him.

He chuckled. "Yes, more than I would care to admit."

"Alright then it's settled." I said giving his chest a light pat.

"What is?"

"You need to go to sleep hun."

Tom took his hands away from his face. "But I want you." He pouted.

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "You already have me."

Tom's pout turned into a soft sweet smile. He put his hand over his heart. "Oh darling."

"Okay, get under the covers and go to bed." I said pulling back the blankets on his side of the bed. He did as instructed and snuggled into bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I got out of bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm putting on my pjs." I went to the dresser and got out a oversized star wars teeshirt. I shimmied out of my jeans and felt eyes on me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked without turning around.

"Yes thank you." Tom said smugly.

I laughed and took off my bra, my back still facing him.

"Mmm. You're back is so sexy."

"Oh really?" I asked folding up my jeans before putting on my shirt. I liked it when he stared at me. Nobody had ever looked at me the way he does.

"Yes, the dimples on you lower back drive me crazy."

I blushed and giggled as I slipped my shirt on.

"Come here. " Tom said as he gestured next to him.

I got into bed, snuggled up to him and wrapped my arm around him. I planted a few soft kisses on his chest before laying down my head.

Tom murmured something.

"What's that?" I asked quietly.

"I lo..." His voice trailed off and he was out.

_He did say what I think he just said?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the regular reviews. They really make my day. I am so happy that you are enjoying the story so much. I worked extra hard on this chapter for you guys. I hope you love it! (you guys are awesome)**

**Chapter 13**

Tom's POV:

I woke up late the next morning with my head pounding. The curtains had been closed so the room would be dark. I turned over to see a glass of water and some pain killers. I smiled and searched for E in the sheets, but she wasn't there. It must've been later than I thought. I took the pain killers and laid in bed until they kicked in. I felt a little dirty so I took a shower which made me feel even better. By the time I went downstairs to find E, I was feeling pretty good.

On the way down a delightful smell filled the air paired with music that I couldn't quite make out yet. I headed towards the kitchen to hear E singing along with _Get Jiggy With It _by Will Smith. I made sure to be quiet as I peaked around the door frame. E was cooking a proper breakfast with eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Man those pancakes looked amazing, but not as good as E did. She was still just wearing her Star Wars teeshirt which barely covered her shapely backside, but she had thrown on some thigh high socks. I had never seen a woman wear them before, but she made them look cute and sexy at the same time.

I chuckled to myself as she rapped along and didn't skip a beat. She twirled around to take a drink of her coffee and to put some hot eggs on our plates. She twirled back around to take care of the bacon and started to shake her hips with the beat. She looked so good. I instantly regretted being too drunk to have her last night. I tried to remember if she was mad about it, but I remembered something else. Oh god, had I said it? I hope I didn't. Not that I didn't want to tell her, but I wanted it to be more than a drunken confession. She deserved so much better than that.

"Are you going to stare at my ass all day or are you going to join me?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I just was enjoying the show." I said entering the kitchen.

She laughed. "I bet you were."

I hugged her from behind and nuzzled my face in her hair. She smelled so good and her hair was so soft. "Thank you for the pain killers and making breakfast. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense. You're hungover and you need a proper breakfast." She gave me a peck on my cheek. "How's you head?"

"Not too bad. I probably be completely fine once I eat something." I said eyeing the food and massaging her hips.

"Mmm..." E moaned happily. I hooked my thumbs on the band of her boy shorts and nipped at her neck.

"Tommm..."

"Yes dear?" I continued kissing her.

"The pancakes will get cold."

"They'll be alright."

"But they are warm and fluffy with fresh blueberries." She said in a sing song voice.

"Mmm, tempting." They did smell amazing and I was really hungry, but she looked so good this morning. She lifted up a plate with a small stack of pancakes, crispy bacon, and eggs to my face. My stomach growled loudly.

"Eat baby." She giggled as she handed me the plate.

I made my way to the breakfast bar and dug in. This was the best breakfast I ever had. The pancakes were impossibly perfect and so was everything else. I forgot to get my coffee as I scarfed down my food. Right when I moved to get up E placed down a mug in front of me and gave me a wink.

"You are wonderful you know that right?" I said before taking a sip. It was perfect. She was perfect. She giggled and her cheeks turned petal pink as she sat down next to me.

"So how long have you been up?" I asked feeling a bit guilty that I slept in.

"Only a few hours." She replied taking a bite of her pancakes.

I frowned. "I'm so sorry. I should've gotten up earlier." I felt simply awful.

"Oh hunny..." She leaned over and gave me a kiss. "...it's totally fine. You needed your sleep. Besides it gave me a chance to grab a shower, do some yoga and surprise you with breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She affirmed.

"So I didn't know you did yoga."

"Yeah, I've been doing it for about 8 years now."

"Oh wow. What got you into it?" I asked before taking a bite of my eggs. Oh man they were good.

"My physical therapist at the time suggested it." She said nonchalantly.

"Physical therapist?" I asked hoping that I wasn't prying.

"Oh, I got into a pretty bad car wreck around that time and I was in therapy for a while."

"Oh my goodness. What happened?" I was suddenly very concerned. She was obviously okay, but it still worried me.

"Just some idiot ran a red light and t-boned me going 50."

"Oh my..."

"Yeah it was scary. I was pretty fucked up too. Cuts and bruises everywhere. My left shoulder was dislocated and my wrist was broken, but my back got the worst of it for some reason."

"Darling, that's terrible." I said as I caressed her arm.

"Eh, it sounds worse than it was. I just have a bad back now and yoga helps." She smiled reassuringly.

I hated thinking about her being so injured. I hoped I would never ever have to see her like that.

After breakfast I was feeling good as new so I insisted to E that I clean up since she did all the cooking. None of the women I had dated in the past took care of me when I had a hangover. They would just stay out of my way as I struggled through the day, so it was a nice change. I wasn't going to make a regular occurrence, but it was nice to know that E would do such nice things for me. After agreeing that we were both still tired from yesterday, we decided to stay in and spend the day together.

"What would like to watch?" I asked as E curled up on the couch.

E started making Velociraptor calls. The top half of my body leaned backwards as I laughed. She was too adorable. I put in Jurassic Park and creeped over to her doing my best Velociraptor walk and growls.

E shrieked and hid herself under a blanket. "You'll never find me now! I'm invisible!"

"Clever girl!" I yelled before hopping on top of her and tickling her sides.

"No!" She giggled as she squirmed underneath me. I managed to work the blanket off of her so I could take her in my arms properly. We snuggled up together and proceeded to watch every single movie in the Jurassic Park series. During the credits of the last movie E and I decided we were both rather hungry and ordered some chinese to be delivered. As we were debating on what movie to watch next I noticed E looking me up and down and biting her lip. We had been exchanging flirtatious kisses and grabs throughout the day and the sexual tension built up fast. As I made eye contact with her big gray eyes she gave me a innocent smile.

"Sorry for staring, but you got a great ass!"

I couldn't believe it. She had just made a _Heat_ reference. Just when I think I couldn't adore her more.

"We should watch that next." She suggested bouncing her legs excitedly.

"Oh my god, you are perfect." I said rushing over to her. I pulled up close and kissed her deeply. Before I knew it she was on my lap straddling me and kissing me hungrily. Her body felt so good against mine. It amazed me how every inch of her was always so warm. I slowly ran my hands up her thighs and around to her ass, cupping her cheeks and bringing her closer to me. I gave her bum a firm squeeze. She let out a breathy moan and ran her hands up and down my arms before resting them on my shoulders. She continued to kiss me passionately causing the bulge in my pants to grow. Once she felt it she lightly bucked her hips up against me.

"Oh fuck." I groaned gripping her tighter. She chuckled breathlessly, obviously pleased with herself. Two could play that game. I reached into her underwear and started playing with her slick folds from behind. I used my other hand to grip her tight, locking her into place. She wasn't going anywhere until I was done.

"Oh god, Tom." She moaned as she kicked her head back and bucked up hips towards me. "Your fingers feel amazing."

"You feel quite amazing yourself love." I said teasing her entrance with my fingers. Her reaction to me was turning me on so much. I loved making her feel this good. I couldn't wait to make her feel even better. I moved my hand to the front of her and slipped two fingers inside her. The look on her face and the noise that came out of her gorgeous mouth was almost enough to send me over the edge. She started pawing at my pants when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck! The chinese!" We both groaned put our heads down.

"You're going to have to answer it love." I panted.

"Why?" She looked down and saw that I was practically bursting out of my sweatpants. "Oh I see." Her eyes got wide and she licked her lips, not looking away. The doorbell rang again. "Right! Chinese!" She got up and ran to the front door. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

She brought back the bags of chinese and put them down on the coffee table.

"This better be some mind blowingly amazing chinese if it's going to make up for interrupting us."

"I don't know if anything could be that good darling." I said winking at her.

She gave me a sultry grin and went over to my DVD collection. She put a movie in and came back over to sit down next to me. I had been getting out all of our food and pouring out some soy sauce.

"What did you put in?" I asked.

"Heat. We're going to have a quote along." She stated before taking a bite of her lo mein.

"Quote along you say?" I have never done one.

"Yes. We're going to quote as many lines from this movie as possible with our best impressions."

This could definitely be fun. "I'm game."

"Good." She said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I looked up and smiled at her. She looked so at home here. I could get used to this. We had a great time watching the movie. It's my favorite and it made me joyful beyond expression that she could quote every line from it. Neither of us held back with our impressions, we didn't care if they were good or not. This was the most fun I had staying at home doing 'nothing' all day. Everything was so much better when she was with me. No, everything was perfect when she was with me.

_I have to tell her._

E's POV:

I think Tom was enjoying the quote along. His impressions were _way_ better than mine. We laughed the whole time and when the 'great ass' line came up we looked at each other and did the line complete with the crazy eyes and suggestive hand gestures. It was great. I loved being here with him. He made everything perfect and fun. Once the movie was over Tom seemed to be deep in thought about something. I pretended not to notice at first, but after 5 minutes of him being spaced out I asked him what was up.

"Nothing. I just..." He paused and looked around the room. "...go hang out in my office and come back in like 10 minutes."

I looked at him with question and confusion, but did what I was asked. I closed the door to his office and waited. I heard Tom running upstairs then back downstairs and scrabbling around in the living room. What the hell was he doing? I thought I heard him fall and let out a grunt. I started to open the door to check on him.

"Don't come out! I'm alright!" He yelled as if he knew what I was about to do.

"Are you sure?" I called out from the tiny crack in the door.

"Yes! Just stay there for another 5 minutes!"

They were the longest minutes ever. I tried sitting down in his comfy office chair, but I was too nervous. Or maybe I was excited. It was hard to tell I was so jittery. I checked myself out in the mirror and fluffed up my hair a little. I didn't look to shabby for someone hanging around the house all day. Must've been some sort of divine intervention. I paced around the room, staring at the clock the whole time. I became somewhat concerned when everything went silent. Hopefully didn't fall...again. I finally heard some music start to play.

"You can come out now E!" Tom called from the other room.

Thank god, the suspense was killing me. I opened the door to find that all the lights were either off or dimmed. I slowly made my way to the living room where I found Tom holding two glasses of wine and soft music playing. I noticed he had put up the chinese and moved the coffee table to the side leaving the center of the room open. I smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you up to Hiddles?" I asked as he handed me my wine.

"Oh nothing really." He said wearing his 'I'm up to something' smile.

"How come I don't believe you?" I asked taking a sip of my wine. Wow, this was some expensive stuff.

Tom must've seen me eyeing my glass. "It's vintage. I save it for special occasions."

"Oh I see. And what makes this a special occasion?" I asked. My nervousness had become excitement.

"I have some things to share with you and I wanted it to be romantic." He gave me a soft kiss. "But first..." He took my glass away from me. "...you're going to dance with me."

"Oh am I?" I giggled.

"Yes." He stated and offered me his hand.

"Well I can do a mean Waltz." I took his hand.

"You can Waltz?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"My mom is a dancer. I can Waltz, Foxtrot, Tango, and a few others." I didn't tell people that too often. I always felt like I was bragging.

"You are always surprising me..." he pulled me into the Waltz position. "...I love it."

_Come Away with Me_ by Norah Jones started to play. We slowly Waltzed around the living room sometimes bumping into furniture and laughing. Tom was a beautiful dancer, he made a perfect partner. He spun me around and pulled me close. Instead of resuming our Waltz, he just held me close as we swayed from side to side. My heart was so full with my adoration for him. I wanted so desperately to tell him how much he meant to me. How much I treasured him. How much I loved him.

_The Nearness of You_ by Norah Jones started to play. I looked up to see him gazing at me. We both chuckled and held each others gaze. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I sang softly with the song, but I wasn't just singing along. I meant every word I sang to him. Tom smiled and tears filled his eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong?" I asked and gently caressed his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect." He took my hands in his and gave me a deep and tender kiss. It made my breath catch and my heart skip a beat.

"E?"

"Yes Tom?"

Tom took a deep breath and gazed into my eyes. "E, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. You're so insanely talented, smart, and not to mention jaw droppingly beautiful, but you are ever so humble and kind. You're generous with you time and your affections and never ask for anything in return. You know who you are and you don't give a damn what other people think."

That statement made me do three things: Cry happy tears, blush all over, and become weak in the knees.

"Oh Tom." I gave him a loving kiss. "You are so amazing. You are just such a pure and good person all the way to your core. I don't think there is a single mean or ill willed bone in your body. You're unbelievably intelligent and thoughtful and just devilishly handsome."

Tom chuckled and blushed.

"Everything has been better since I met you." I confessed.

"I feel the same way darling."

At that moment we were both so overwhelmed with emotions we let a few happy tears fall as kissed passionately. It was the most amazing kiss I ever had. As he massaged my lips with his and held me tightly, he made me feel like the most beautiful and loved woman in the universe. I pulled him close and poured everything I felt for him into my lips. I took down every wall I had ever put up and let him in completely. I bore my soul to him with this kiss.

Tom and I lowered ourselves to our knees, almost collapsing. We both gasped for air as we clung to one another. He cupped my head in his hands and put his forehead to mine.

"E?"

"Yes Tom?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

We both smiled and giggled uncontrollably. We were consumed with love and happiness. Tom swooped me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs. He nudged the door open with his foot revealing the bedroom lit up with candles.

"Oh my god, Tom." I gasped.

"I wanted tonight to be special. You deserve everything to be perfect." He set me down gently on the bed and got on top of me. We both couldn't stop smiling and chuckling while we kissed. He kissed down my jaw and to my neck. Then to my neck to my collarbone. His kisses were so soft and gentle they gave me goosebumps. His hands went down to my hips then to my thighs. He sat up to take off my socks. He rubbed my legs after removing them, like a light massage. He then worked off my shirt and covered my torso in butterfly kisses. He used his big strong hands to massage one of my breasts while sucking on the other. Every move he made was incredibly erotic, but remained pure and loving with his intentions. He continued to work off our clothes until we were both totally nude.

Tom's POV:

She looked so amazing in the candlelight. It made her pale skin look even softer than it was and every part of her glowed.

"You're so beautiful." I told her before lowering myself to be closer to her. She blushed all over and smiled. I wanted to memorize her body with my lips. I kissed every limb, every curve, every scar. I found nothing that could be called a imperfection. Everything I discovered about her body made her even more gorgeous to me. I ached for her. I wanted to connect with her in every possible way. I reached in between her legs and gently slid my fingers into her. She moaned against my lips and grabbed at my hair. She ran her hands up and down my arms, gripped my shoulders and kissed me hard. I used my thumb on her swollen nub causing her to gasp as she bucked her hips against mine. I loved the idea of teasing her, but not tonight. I wasn't going to hold anything back from her.

"I need you." I whispered in her ear before nibbling at her neck.

"Take me. I'm all yours." She moaned.

I knelt in front of her and positioned myself at her entrance. I grazed her with my tip and I felt her shudder. I pushed into her painfully slow, but I loved feeling every inch of her wrapping around me. Her hot walls felt magnificent on my bare skin.

I slowly filled up to the brim, she was the perfect fit for me.

"Oh Tom..." She sighed and kissed me passionately.

I stayed still for a moment and held her close. "I love you."

"I love you." She cooed.

I started to rock against her, holding her close the entire time. She covered my lips and neck with tender yet heated kisses. I propped myself up with my arms on either side of her and she began to rock with me. Her actions created more friction between us making her feel even better. I moved a little bit harder and faster, causing both of us to moan loudly. The noises she emitted made me even harder. She wrapped her legs around my hips and tilted up towards me. The new angle was sensational. I was able to go even deeper into her so I was fully inside her. I slipped my hand underneath her and gripped her lower back. I traced her back dimples with my fingertips before reaching down and grabbing her perfect backside.

"Oh god, Tom..." She yelped before propping herself up so she could kiss me.

I tightened my grip on her and moved her to match my thrusts exactly. She was so slick and tight around me, I never wanted that feeling to end. Our sounds of love and passion echoed throughout the house creating a symphony for our bodies dance to. I could feel her start to tighten around me.

"You're so good Tom...I'm so close." She mewled.

"You're amazing." I panted. "Come here." Still keeping one arm wrapped around her, I lowered myself and anchored my elbow next to her shoulder. I crashed my lips into hers. Soon our tongues intertwined as we both started the climb. She grabbed my arm with one hand and grabbed the nape of my neck with the other. Her fingers tangled in my curls and gave a slight pull.

"Oh god..." I moaned into her mouth.

"I love you so much Tom." She gasped as her body began to quake and her she tightened and pulsated around me. "Ohhh god!"

"Darling I-" I felt myself reach the peak of pleasure before I spilled into her until there was nothing left and my whole body turned to jelly. My hot, sweaty, and euphoric body collapsed beside her. I felt her nuzzled up to me and once I got my strength back I grabbed her and kissed her.

"I love you so much." I cooed as I moved a lock a hair out of her face.

"I love you too." She sighed sweetly.

"That was absolutely perfect."

"Yes it was." She wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my side. And both of us with our legs tangled together and impossibly happy, we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

E's POV:

The next couple of days were awesome. Tom and I spent ever waking moment together. We even went on a few morning runs together. I always treated running as a opportunity to clear my head and unwind so I never tried a running buddy, but I was willing to make an exception for Tom. Some mornings we talked the whole time and others were spent in comfortable silence. I knew that I would still want to go running by myself from time to time, but I enjoyed his company. I was going to miss him these next few days, but I was excited for him. I could tell he missed being on set. Unfortunately he was going to be on set a few days more than we originally thought.

"I'm so so sorry darling." I could tell that he felt simply awful when he broke the news to me that evening.

"Tom hunny, it's fine. I understand." I reassured him. "I'll just hang out here or do some exploring on my own."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss to shut him up. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. He reached behind me and grabbed my ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Tom!" I giggled.

"What?" He smiled innocently.

"We can't get into that right now."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"We have to get ready to go."

"Oh, shit you're right."

"Come on." I said crawling off of him. He slapped my ass playfully as I walked towards the closet. We had been enjoying a quiet day at home and planned to go meet up with Ben, Luke, and a few of Tom's other friends later for drinks. I was excited to see Ben and Luke, but also nervous about meeting Tom's other friends. Apparently he had been talking me up since him and I met, so I really hoped I lived up to the hype. It was hard to believe that it had already been almost four months since we first kissed. I had been a little worried that Tom and I were moving too fast, but Scarlett insisted that we weren't and I didn't fight her on it. We just clicked as soon as we met.

"Where are we going again?" I asked eyeing my clothes.

"I forget the name, but it's a club. Ben said he wanted to 'get down'."

I giggled. "So jeans aren't a good choice then."

"Probably not." Tom laughed.

"Hmm..." I put my hands on my hips and gazed at my dresses I had brought. Scarlett usually lends me club dresses. Then I remembered that she made me buy one before I came over. I grabbed it out of the closet and my blue mary jane heels. I could actually walk and dance in those heels quite comfortably. I hurried into the bathroom so Tom wouldn't see the dress. I could hear him laugh through the door. I wanted to knock his socks off tonight. I styled my hair so I would have big, sexy, victoria secret curls. My bangs even swooped to the side like I wanted them too. I did the cateye look with my eyes and wore some nude lipstick. Now for the dress. Even I had to admit that I looked _damn _good in this dress. It was a little black dress with a sweetheart neck line and thick straps. I made my boobs look amazing and hugged my every curve perfectly. It came down just above my knee so it wasn't too revealing. I slipped on my heels and it made my legs and butt look toned. I looked at myself in the mirror and was very pleased with myself.

"Come on darling. If we don't leave now we'll be late." Tom called.

"I'll be right out." I answered as I threw my essentials in my clutch. I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom. Tom was facing away and heading down the stairs. So much for my big entrance. I slipped on my long black coat and made my way downstairs. It covered my dress, but I would enjoy seeing Tom's jaw drop in front of his friends.

"You look gorgeous as usual darling." Tom said sweetly and giving me a quick kiss before hurrying us out the door.

"Thanks hun. You look sexy as usual." I said pulling on his collar to bring him in for a sultry kiss.

I pulled away and smirked to see Tom looking rather speechless. "Alright darling?"

"I um, yes." He cleared his throat and lead me to the cab that was waiting. I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face the whole ride.

"What are you smiling about?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Tom, I'm just excited to meet your friends." I turned to him and gave him a innocent smile.

Tom didn't buy it for a second, but didn't ask anymore questions.

We arrived at the club and looked for the group. The music was pretty loud so it was going to be difficult to have a conversation his friends. Tom and I had to almost yell in order to hear and we were right next to each other.

"Do you see them?" Tom asked directly in my ear.

I looked around once more and saw Ben stand up and wave widely. I grabbed Tom's hand and guided him over. I noticed that I was the only girl in the group so far. Once we were close Ben made his way over to us. I saw a long table with chairs on each side and one on each end. Luke and the other 3 men were deep in conversation and hadn't looked up yet.

"E! Tom! Come here you two!" Ben gave us a hug at the same time. If this was my first time meeting Ben I would think him to be drunk, but no, it was just Ben.

"So happy to see you again Ben." I said hugging him back.

"Same here. Let me take your coats. You must be warm."

"Yeah I am a little." I said letting Ben take my coat. Once he pulled it away my hair cascaded down my back. Tom's friends turned around for a moment then did a double take at me. Cue my internal victory dance. I smiled sweetly and gave a shy wave. Tom's mouth was hanging open as he looked me up and down.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends Tom?" I asked giving him big doe eyes.

"Oh um yes. Guys this is Eleanor or E. E this is-" He started but his friends got up and cut him off.

A man average height and brown hair shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Charlie."

"Hi-" Charlie's hand vanished and was replaced by a hand that belonged to a tall dirty blond man who was rather thicker than the rest.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I responded.

I got to the third friend who seemed more in control than the other two. He was shorter than the rest (but still taller than me) and had dark brown hair and a toothy grin. He gently shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Micheal."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

We all stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Alrighty then, how about we sit down a get a drink. I'm thirsty." I purposed. They all voiced their agreements. Tom and I sat down next to Luke and across from Micheal, Charlie, and Harry. Ben took the seat on the end which was next to me.

"So am I going to be the only chick here tonight?" I teased.

"No my girlfriend Mindy is on the way." Micheal said. "She should be here soon."

That explains why he was calmer than the other two. Ben had already opened a tab and ordered drinks for us. The first hour was spent with all the boys interrogating me. In a nice and loving way of course. I was somewhat surprised to learn that it wasn't just a girl thing. I was actually having fun answering all their questions. They asked me about where I was from, what schools I went to, what kind of movies and music I liked, so far it wasn't too bad.

Harry rubbed his hands together."Alright, now time for the more juicy stuff."

Spoke too soon.

"How many guys have you dated?"

I gasped mid sip and choked on my drink a little. Tom and I had only talked about past relationships once and it was a very brief conversation.

"I can assure you that Tom here has only seriously dated a handful of girls..." Charlie took another gulp of his beer. I glanced at Tom who was hanging his head. I gave him a nudge so he would look at me.

"It's okay." I mouthed.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed back. God he looked like a kicked puppy.

"...but none of them come close to how cool you are." Charlie finished.

I chuckled and looked at Tom who gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered "It's true."

My heart swelled in my chest and I wanted nothing more but to shower him with kisses, but since we were in public I just kissed his cheek and rubbed his leg under the table.

"So, spill young lady." Charlie slurred.

I chuckled. "Well I don't have much to tell. I didn't date at all in high school-"

Harry cut me off "I find that hard to believe."

"Me too." Tom added.

"Well to be honest I was one weird kid. Besides when you're best friends with Scarlett, it's not likely you'll be dubbed 'the pretty one' in the group."

"What were you dubbed?" Ben asked, his eyes sympathetic.

I laughed to myself. "I was the crazy, weird, nerd kid."

They all roared with laughter.

"I'd buy that." Tom said.

I feigned shock and poked his side. He just pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick kiss.

"So why were you dubbed that?" Ben asked now curious to hear the full story.

"Oh God, for every reason you can think of." I laughed. "I didn't know how to do my hair so I had this giant red lion mane. I had big tacky glasses. I was always reading something from Marvel comics to Jane Austen. I was sexually oblivious and awkward. And to top it all off I was clumsy as hell."

"Was?" Tom teased.

"Hey now, be nice." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once the laughter died down Charlie got back to the question at hand. "Okay so no dating in high school. What about college?"

"I went out with my first boyfriend sophomore and junior year."

"Two years, wow. Why did it end?" Micheal asked.

"I walked in on him and another girl."

They all groaned in disgust.

"Turned out he started screwing around with a myriad of girls after our six month anniversary."

More groans.

"Darling..." Tom rubbed my arm lightly. I could tell the story upset him.

"It wasn't a huge loss, he wasn't that cute or smart anyway." I added trying to lighten the subject.

They all chuckled before Charlie gave me a signal to continue.

"Well my next boyfriend happened mid senior year of college, we liked each other a lot, but he went to grad school in a different country and I was working 3 jobs in New York. So it just didn't work out." I fiddled with my drink, but soon realized they were all staring at me. "Oh god more?" I chuckled nervously.

"How many more do you have?" Ben teased.

Tom shifted in his seat. Seemed he was picking up on my anxiety.

"Just one more, but it's kind of a doozy." I said glancing at Tom. He seemed worried. I decided to keep it vague. Some things about it were pretty bad and I wanted to tell Tom when we were alone because I knew it would really upset him. I took a deep breath and straightened up. "Well, after of just dating casually for about 2 years I met someone on a blind date and we just hit it off."

"What was his name?" Luke asked.

"Noah..." I said clenching my jaw. I hadn't said his name in a long time.

"How long?" Ben said. They all seemed to pick up that I didn't want to discuss details on this one.

I gulped. "Four and a half years."

Surprised faces all around.

"Oh wow..." Tom shifted again. He seemed just as tense as me.

"That's a long time. What happened?" Micheal asked.

My stomach did a flip flop. How the hell could I answer this? "Uh, well he changed."

Micheal eyed me. "How so?"

"He wasn't the person I thought he was." That was a good answer right?

"Fair enough." Ben said. "So you've been single ever since?"

"Yup, then I met this schmuck." I said nudging Tom who started laughing.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" A petite woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes joined us. Micheal stood up to kiss her and pull out her chair. "You must be E." She said holding out her hand to me.

"Yes I am. And you're Mindy I presume?"

"Yes that's me. So have the boys been grilling you?"

"Oh god..." I laughed.

"Alright boys no more of that. You don't want to frighten the poor girl off."

"That'll be hard to do." I whispered to Tom. He gave me a grin and rubbed my arm.

We spent the next two hours in lighthearted conversation. Mindy was a ball of fun energy and I couldn't wait to hang out with her more. I noticed a girl at the bar checking out one of the guys.

"Hey Charlie..." I leaned on the table.

He leaned back.

"That brunette at the bar with the silver dress has been staring at you for 20 minutes."

"Has she?" Charlie blushed and giggled like a school boy. He had been looking at her too.

"Go talk to her!" I said earning the agreement of everyone else.

"No I couldn't. She's probably looking at someone behind me." Charlie looked down at the table.

"If you don't go talk to her, I will." I said causing everyone to do a double take at me.

I turned to Tom "Is that okay?" I asked so only he could hear.

"As long as you don't make out with her." He answered in a mischievous tone. I gave him a wink and got up.

"You're not serious!" Charlie said becoming panicky.

"Last chance." I smiled and waited for him to get up. He didn't. "Alrighty then."

I walked over and sat at the bar stool next to her.

Tom's POV:

Watching E saunter off in that little black dress to flirt with another woman made me think I was in a dream. A naughty dream, but a dream nevertheless. It sparked something inside of me and I knew I had to have her tonight. Everyone at our table watched her. She said something to the woman in the silver dress and they both started laughing. E placed her hand on her knee and leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. The girl smiled and bit her lip. I really needed to know what she was saying.

"Is this seriously happening?" Charlie gaped.

"I believe so mate." Micheal laughed.

After a few more minutes E walked back to the table with the woman following closely.

"Hi guys, allow me to introduce Kathryn." E gestured to Kathryn who gave a shy wave. We all said hello except for Charlie. He couldn't stop staring at Kathryn.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi, do you want to dance?"

"I uh, me?" Charlie stammered.

E giggled as she sat next to me.

"Yeah." Kathryn replied making Charlie spring from his chair and follow her to the dance floor.

"Nicely done." Mindy said starting a slow clap.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. E managed to charm everyone which was no surprise to me. When Ben got her to dance with him they all raved about her to me. Once they came back we started taking silly pictures of everyone. One of E and Ben posed with their drinks. One with them pretending to fight. Another with her pretending to bite his face while he acted shocked. I tweeted that last one.

_ twhiddleston: Fun night out with Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch EleanorCupcakes and lukejwindsor._

We continued to take pictures and record silly short videos. E even convinced Luke to get in on a few which was quite surprising for me. E decided to take a few pictures herself. She snapped a few of Ben, Luke and I all huddled together. She took one of us smiling like normal people and another of us acting like loons. I received a twitter notification from her. It was the picture of us smiling.

_ EleanorCupcakes: Out with Mr. Ben Cumberbatch twhiddleston lukejwindsor. A girl could not ask for better company than these handsome gentlemen :D_

I grabbed her and pulled her close so I could hug her neck. Ben quickly took a picture of us. It was a great picture. I was smiling like a loon while she grabbed my arms and laughed. The smile she wore was so beautiful and we looked so good together. Before I really knew what I was doing I tweeted it.

_ twhiddleston: So glad this gorgeous lady is out with me tonight. EleanorCupcakes is always a ball of fun!_

When E left for a minute to use the restroom Luke pulled me to the side.

"You guys need to be careful about posting pictures."

I was confused for a moment. "It's just of the four of us having a bit of fun."

"Yes and there's nothing wrong with that, but E's follower count just skyrocketed and people are already asking who she is and talking about her."

"Well we're going to come out about our relationship eventually."

"Yes, but maybe you should put it off as long as possible." He suggested.

I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at him for suggesting that. I didn't want to act like I was ashamed of her. If anything I wanted to show her off to the world. Luke quickly picked up on my annoyance.

"I don't want you to think I'm the bad guy that wants to cover up you love or anything, but it's something you and E need to talk about before you guys come out I guess." Luke was concerned and now I wondered why.

"What are they saying about her?"

Luke sighed. "Some are just asking who she is, where she's from, and how you two met..."

I raised an eyebrow knowing there was more.

Luke gulped before continuing. "...some are saying some pretty nasty things."

My stomach did a flip flop. I didn't even think about that. Most of my fans are completely wonderful and nice people, but there are some that can be harsh and cruel. I knew E had tough skin, but I didn't want her to have to deal with abuse from them. I got out my phone to check what people were saying, but Luke stopped me.

"Don't worry about it now. Just enjoy the night and we'll deal with it tomorrow okay?"

I nodded and did what he suggested, but I couldn't help but worry about how E was going to take all of this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beware, the drama llama lurks. Thank you so much for the reviews guys. You are wonderful =D**

**Chapter 15**

E's POV:

The next few days I spent doing some work while Tom was on set. I had a bunch of emails to attend to, menus to plan, and event coordinators to get in touch with. I also had to get in touch with some magazines who wanted an interview and publishing companies who wanted to discuss the possibility of a cook book. I also had to handle trying to work out advertising and designing the website. I honestly have no idea what I was doing. I was on video chat with my mom freaking out.

"I have no idea how I'm going to handle all of this. I don't know how to design a website so I need to hire someone for that. And the whole publishing and magazine thing? What the hell do I do for that?"

"Eleanor hunny, you need to calm down. Maybe you need someone to help you." Her voice had a calming effect on me.

"Like who? Who exactly helps with that kind of stuff? An assistant or what?" I was still flustered.

"You need a publicist suga!" Babette called.

I scoffed. "What? Publicists are only for famous people and shit."

"Not exclusively darling."

I looked up to see Tom walk in. He looked so rugged with his disheveled hair and his beard. He wore a blue plaid button up shirt and the top 3 buttons were undone. He looked incredibly sexy. He came around and hugged me from behind.

"How was your day darling?" He asked and gave me a quick kiss.

"Trying to figure all this stuff out." I gestured over all my papers that were strewn across large kitchen island.

"Hiiiiii Toooommmm!" My mom and Babette called from my Macbook Pro.

Tom smiled. "Hello ladies."

"Oh my god! How is it possible that you're real?" Babette started fanning herself.

"What's that sound?" I asked.

Tom looked around. "What sound?"

"Oh, I think it's the sound of my panties hitting the floor." I quipped.

My mom and Babette roared with laughter. Tom blushed violently and walked out of view of the camera to hide his face in his hands. The red reached all the way to his neck.

"Aw he blushes! I love a man who blushes!" Babette squealed while my mom was in hysterics.

"Alright guys I'm going to go take care of him and get this other stuff taken care of."

"Oh take care of him huh?" My mom winked at me.

"Oh my god! Bye guys!" I laughed. I disconnected the call cutting off their whooping and hollering.

"Sorry baby." I giggled.

Tom was slowly turning back to his normal color, his cheeks still pink.

"It's quite alright darling. Your mum doesn't seem to be too old fashioned about this type of thing."

"Tom, we're adults who have been dating for several months and I'm living with you for two weeks. It's kind of a given that we're going to be, you know..." I slipped into my best Babette impression. "...knocking boots."

Tom chuckled as he sat next to me and looked over the papers. "You know, I really do think you need a publicist. With all of these places contacting you..." he licked his lips. "...and us being together, it would help you out a lot."

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah I guess you're right. How do you go about hiring one? Is their like a special store where you can shop for them? Can I have a Luke? Or is he a limited edition?"

Tom threw his head back and laughed, his tongue in between his teeth. "I'm quite positive Luke is one of a kind..." I nodded in agreement "...but I'll help you out with finding someone." He turned my computer towards him and brought up my internet window where I had twitter open.

"Oh dear..." his faced dropped as he read.

My curiosity had gotten the best of me as I had been reading some of the comments on our pictures and some messages people had been sending me. Some people were really nice saying that I was pretty, how they liked my hair, how Tom looked happy with me, and how we were cute together. Some were debating on if we were just friends or together, who I was and where we met. Mostly everyone insisted that we were 'just friends' their reasoning being that I don't look like Tom's type. Needless to say I giggled at that. Unfortunately there were also quite a few comments that were very abrasive. Some saying 'omg she looks like a slut' or 'what is the ugly bitch doing with him?' There were even a few people saying that they hoped I would get into a car wreck or something. I knew when Tom and I started dating it would happen sooner or later, but there's only so much you can do to prepare yourself for such things. I would be lying if I said that I was unbothered by the comments. For someone to wish harm upon you without even knowing you and for such a silly reason hurt a little. But I had decided just to ignore the comments and questions for now, I'm sure much to Luke's relief. Now the idea of a someone to help me with all of this nonsense sounded better and better.

"E, I'm so sorry about this." Tom rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"It's not your fault babe. I expected this sooner or later. It's just best to ignore it for now." I gave him a reassuring kiss.

Tom nodded after I pulled away and managed a small smile. He called Luke and asked him if he could help me out. An hour later Luke had given me 3 different people who wanted to work with me and set up interviews with them within the next few days.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love Luke?" I said.

"As long as he doesn't replace me." Tom snaked his hands around my waist.

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. "No one could ever replace you." I whispered before kissing him. We quickly forgot about about everything as he took me upstairs where we spent the rest of the night knocking boots.

A few days had past and my time in London was coming to an end. I had hired a publicist who lived in LA. We have talked over Skype quite a few times and we got along very well. I had a good feeling about Nancy. She had dealt with famous chefs before (yes, apparently I was becoming rather well known) and she was acquainted with Luke. This was great since they would be seeing a lot of each other. She had already set up interviews with some publications for when I got back to LA and I was incredibly excited, but I was sad to be leaving London. It had grown on me and I felt at home here, but I would be missing Tom most of all. We decided that I would come back to London in December for the London Premiere of War Horse. It would be our first official event as a couple and I just couldn't wait. Luke and Nancy advised us to watch ourselves in public since people were catching on to our 'friendship'. If people were to ask us about our relationship, we were to answer that we were just good friends. Tom and I were reluctant when Luke first suggested it, but agreed that it was for the best. Tom and I would be spending about 2 months apart until he would visit me in LA. I was excited because that meant we could spend Halloween together. Halloween was a big deal for me and I would be throwing a huge party. I also wanted to ask him to visit me in New York for Thanksgiving with my family, but I was nervous to ask him for some reason.

We were lying in bed after making love kissing and whispering sweet things to each other when my phone rang. It was my mom. Why would she be calling me this late? It was 1am and my flight left at 3pm tomorrow. She knew the time difference. I picked up my phone, but couldn't bring myself to answer it. I just stared at it and had a horrible feeling.

"E? Are you okay?" Tom sat up and moved closer to me.

"Something's wrong." I could barely hear myself. I took a deep breath and got a hold of myself. "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie..." Something was very wrong. My mom was quiet. She was rarely quiet.

"Mom?" For some reason that was all I could say.

"Sweetie...um..." her voice was trembling. "...he got out."

My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"H-how?" I was shaking all over.

"He was released on parole..."

"Oh my god..." I could feel tears starting to swell up. My breaths becoming more rapid.

"E..." Tom placed his hand on my back which made me jump. I forgot he was there.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't know where you moved, and I warned everyone he might try to talk to. You still have that restraining order and he can't travel outside New York without clearing it." My mom was trying to comfort me now. It made me feel a little better, but I was still rattled. Shit, I hadn't told Tom about it yet. Everything was so great I didn't want it to think about it.

"Okay, yeah you're right. Can I call you back later?"

"You haven't told Tom yet have you?" _How did she always know?_

"No not yet. I need to do that now." I was slowly starting to calm down. I needed to keep it together.

"Okay red, good luck. I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too." I hung up and turned to Tom.

He looked so worried with those big kind eyes. "E, is everything okay?"

"Yes and no."

He didn't say anything and waited for me to continue.

"You know the other night when your friend were asking about my past relationships?"

"Yes, that would be hard to forget darling." He managed a small smile which instantly made me feel better.

"And remember what I said about Noah?"

"Yes, you said he wasn't the person you thought he was."

I nodded.

"There's more to that huh?"

I nodded again.

"It's not good is it?"

Nodded yet again and straightened up. "Okay well the first 3 years were good, but around the 4th year something happened. I'm not sure what, but he changed. He started to get really mean."

Tom inhaled sharply. He knew where this story would end up.

"For the first six or seven months the verbal abuse just progressively got worse and worse. Then one he came home drunk and got really angry at me for leaving the garage door open. He was screaming and yelling and breaking stuff. All I could do was stand there and wait for him to get tired and go to bed."

"I'm assuming he didn't..." He sounded choked up.

"No, he didn't. Instead he backed me into a corner and slapped me."

Tom winced while anger built up in his eyes.

"I wish that's where it stopped." I loathed myself for not leaving right then. "It got worse and worse, the slaps escalated to punches and one night he came home..." I was crying and shaking now, but so was Tom. He reached over and gripped my hands tightly. "He was just so so mad and he just kept punching and punching until I couldn't stand then he started to kick me. I lost track of how many times."

Tom pulled me into his lap and arms and held me tight. He was sniffling softly.

"I eventually blacked out and he left to go to see his friend. Babette and Scarlett came by when I wouldn't answer my phone and found me on the floor."

"Thank God they did." Tom whispered as he started to gently rock me back and forth.

"I was in the hospital for two weeks and I was out cold for 3 days. Nobody was surprised when I told them what happened."

"Darling I can't believe that he could do something like that to you." I couldn't tell if he was more upset or angry.

"It is what it is. He went to prison soon after, but my mom just called me that he just got out on parole."

"Oh my God. E, is it safe for you to go back?"

"It should be-" Tom cut me off

"Because we can move you here if you want, you can even live with me. At least I'll know you're safe."

"Oh Tom, I would love nothing more, but I have a business to run."

"I know, damn why do you have to be so talented?" He joked making me giggle. I didn't want to leave. I had never felt safer than I did then. I knew in his arms no harm would come to me. It broke my heart to remember I was to leave him tomorrow.

I had been back in LA for a week, and busy as all get out. I had met with a rep from the Food Network and Gordon Ramsey's publicist. He wanted to feature my shops on his show about his favorite restaurants. Even though my shops were mostly catering, I had kept a small cafe in the front. I just loved the idea of people being able to to come in, take a breather and have a pastry and some coffee to relax. Gordon was coming by later this week to film and have a fun coffee date with me (as friends of course). I still was in awe of everything that was happening, but decided not to question it and enjoy it. You never know how long it will last, so might as well make the most of it.

Tom was busy promoting his films and finishing The Hollow Crown, so time to talk was scarce. Sometimes the only time we could talk was while I was at work and five minute face time sessions. When we couldn't do that we would send each other long detailed emails about our day. For reasons unknown we had decided to write them in the form of formal letters. I loved being able to talk to Tom and see his handsome face, but something about the letters he wrote me made me love even more. I wasn't too shabby at writing, but he put me to shame. It became a morning ritual for me to wake up and read his letters while drinking my morning cup of coffee.

_My dearest Eleanor,_

_How are you today love? I hope your meeting with the Food Network went well. I'm glad to hear that you and Nancy are getting on. Luke and Ben send their regards. Ben said that he wanted to bother you so I gave him your phone number. Please don't hate me, but I think he rather misses his new friend. I can't wait to see you on Gordon Ramsey's show. Don't be nervous. I know you will do beautifully and will charm anyone who views it. I'm so proud of you and so happy that your career is taking off even more than it already has. My mother and my sister have been hearing quite a lot about you of late. My mum is a bit of a foodie so from reading raving articles and and my constant ramblings you have made quite an impression on them. They have insisted on meeting you when you come to London in December. I know you three will get along magnificently._

_I miss you terribly and I'm counting the minutes until I can hold you in my arms once more. I'm so sorry that we haven't been able to communicate through phone calls for I miss your sweet voice. I miss your southern twang when you say things like 'hun' and 'pie', but your voice isn't the only thing I miss. Your soft skin underneath the tips of my fingers. Your red hair being set ablaze in the morning light. Your gleaming grey eyes that are sprinkled with flecks of blue paired with your shining smile that makes you give off a radiant glow. I could go on all day about the things I miss, but I miss your kiss most of all. How you wake me in the morning with those tender loving kisses you plant upon me. I imagine you reading this whilst drinking you daily cup of coffee that gets you through your busy and hectic days. Oh darling, how I envy the cup of coffee that gets to kiss your sleepy lips awake every morning. How you caress the sides of the mug as your mind wanders. How I wish I could replace that mug. You may think it silly of me, but I cannot help it. I could write pages and pages for you darling, but if I do not stop soon you will be late for work. I have tomorrow off and will be spending it at home. So feel free to call me anytime tomorrow for however long. I love you so much and I wish you a wonderful day._

_Forever yours,_

_Tom_

October could not get here fast enough.


End file.
